Hu-Mans!
by gadhadada
Summary: a Destiny where WHO MAN turned as HUMANS or still Waiting for termed as HUMANITY...
1. Chapter 1

**OML! so many Baccha party Angry with Dada/GD...**

 **ye kya Baat hui kay Sub Gussa ho rahy hain.. Katti ho rahy hain... samjh rahy hain Dada/GD/Bhaiya Un sy naraz hay...**

 **bhae ye tou bilkul bhi Abhi Baat Nahi hy... ye tou Gandi Baat hy na...**

 **aur Dada kay Sub Bacchy khas kr GUESTS bacchy tou Buht Pyaray hain...**

 **Beta, Main nay kaha thori tha in My Lastt Story that Ill Back Soon or Later...**

 **tou, ab Katti Khatam na...**

* * *

 **First, Dekho bhae, Aik tou Mujhy aap Bacchy Achy aur hat kay Plots Nahi dety...**

 **Dada Thehra Investigative Likhny wala...**

 **ab batao bhala, Likhy tou kya likhy...**

 **koi acha Simple, Lighter Plot bhi tou Dena ka na...**

 **nahi nahi bolo Baccha Party...**

 **Deny ka ya nahi...**

* * *

 **khair, this is a Not so Good Story...**

 **Based on Real Tragic or say Tragedy...**

 **not based on Any Specific Character rather based on Team and their Mental Bonding...**

* * *

 **ab koi Baccha bhi Naraz nahi rahy ga Dada sy**

 **warna Dada na bas...**

 **Sub sy Gussa...**

 **Soch lo bhae...**

 **Deal ya No Deal...**

* * *

 **BTW, Next Chapter coming on Coming MONDAY either after that Chapter, You will get Chapter after Every Alternative day...**

 **Thank You so much for Loving MAIN AND YOU...**

* * *

 **Hu-Man's**

 _Quillas stopped at Society Gate after seeing many People at the Gate so Stepped Out from Vehicle after Parking it aside and when Entered, asked…_

 _Abhijeet (to Watchman): kya hua….?_

 _Voice 1 (calling): arry Abhijeet…_

 _Abhijeet (moving towards with): kya hua Abbas Sahab…?_

 _Abbas Sahab: arry hona kya tha, (in tense tone) Kartik ki Beti ko Kidnap krny waly thy…_

 _Daya (coming behind with shout): kya…?_

 _Abbas Sahab: haan, wo tou Acha hua kay ird gird walun nay Shor Macha diya aur Dusray Guards aur Watchman bhi Bhaag kr aa gaye tou Wo Aadmi Bhaag gaya…_

 _Abhijeet: hmm, (asking) tou kya Aaj Kartik Bacchun ko leny Nahi gaya tha..?_

 _Abbas Sahab: Nahi, (telling) Aaj Bacchy, Paros kay Bacchun kay Sath aayey…_

 _Abhijeet: Abbas Sahab, (straight) Society kay liye jo Gurads arrange kr rahy thy, Un ka kya hua..?_

 _Abbas Sahab: haan, Rahul nay Verification karwa lii hy, (telling) wo log Kal Subah sy aa jayein gy…_

 _Before Abhijeet asked More, Duo saw Kartik coming so moved towards Him, Daya asked Immediately to Kartik…_

 _Daya: kartik, (Softly) Bacchi tou Theek hy na…?_

 _Kartik (with sigh): Bacchi….._

 _He moved aside and Duo heard Her Daughter who just Safe from a Dangerous Kidnapping, Updated Other Society Kids in Her House Small Pavement with Complete Excitement as…_

 _Daughter: phir, Us nay jesi Mujhy Pakra.. Main ban gayii Spider Man (throwing hands here and there with) bas Sub ko Jaal mein Qaid kr liya.. (Proudly) Dar kay Bhagg gaye…_

 _Duo with Other People Smiled Broadly after seeing the Red Face, Enthusiasm of Kid so said…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Bacchy bhi na…_

 _Abbas Sahab (sweetly): haan dekho, yahan Hum Khauff sy Peely parein hain aur Wo Spider Man bhi ban gayii…_

 _Daya (smiling with): haan aur koi Dar bhi Nahi hay…_

 _Kartik: tou Yaar, (usual tone) Bacchy aur kehty kisy hain…_

 _All nodded and Dispersed as now Daya again coming with Vehicle after taking it from Outside the Gate and Abhijeet Unlock Residence Door with few Instructions to Watchmen as from Yesterday, Guards coming to Fulfill their Duties which Society Management arranged after a Meeting with Society Residents because of having Increasing Rates in Robbery from near Areas from few Months…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Ummmm…. Ummmmm… a Palm coming and Touched the Skin Jerked the Kid who stepped back and then Rushed inside the Premises…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: ho gayii Tassalli (teasing) Baray Sahab ki…?_

 _Voice 2: Bakwass Mut kr (opening Quillas door with) kya Pooch Taach bhi Nahi karun…?_

 _Voice 1: arry tou itna tou Nahi karo kay Banda Bezaar ho jaye (showing Person face having Irritated Expressions with) dekho Us ki Shakel sy lug raha hy, Bechary ki Halat… Rahul nay Verification karwa lii thi na (igniting vehicle and moving with) magar Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ko Chain kahan…._

 _Abhijeet (irritatively): acha baba ho gayii Ghalati… (rashly murmuring) Saheh Kaam bhi karo tou Baatein Sunni parti hain… (telling in strict voice) Rehty hain Hum Society mein, Responsibility hay Humari, (angry) magar Sahab ko tou…_

 _Daya totally Neglected All murmurs as He was really Tired with that Inquiring Session which His Buddy doing from almost an hour from those 4 Guards now started to Do their Jobs from Today Morning…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Jin n Jin_**

 ** _Up the hill_**

 ** _Hmmm hmmmm Water…._**

 _A Small Kid Humming the New Poem and Suddenly Stopped seeing a Face Peeping from the Wall Scared Him a lot so running towards a Middle aged Lady and Wrapped Her Waist who was still asking about What happened even Looking at the Corner of Park…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (confusingly): magar Maa'm…._

 _Voice 2: dekhyey, Zaruri Nahi hay, aksar kisi Aam sii Cheez sy bhi aisa Khauf aa jata hy, (relaxing the person with) kuch Dino ki Baat hy…_

 _Voice 1: jee, (assuring tone) Main Dihaan rakkhun ga…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice (shout): Maaaaaa…._

 _A Small Kid running towards His Mother who Tensed but as Baby just Hugs Him so Relaxly Patting on His Back after taking Him on Her lap while Baby Eyes Fixed on a Spot…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _The Week going Smoothly as Duo Relaxed regarding Guards Working as well Society Residents also Happy with that Inclusion…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _From few days, a Person seeing a Small Kid trying to See over Mirror, wipe something from the Cheek and then Repeats the Same Confused Him a lot either the Tension and Scare found in Attitude, Behavior and Face of a Small Angel…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: ayey, agar aanda Humaray Dost ko Tang kiya na tou Dekhna… hunh…._

 _A Group of Little Older Kids Left the place in Anger while some Kids Supports their Friend as well Carefully Checked His Arms and Shoulders although Kid told them that He is Fit and Fine as ever…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: kya Nanu, (showing Shoes with) phir Khul gayii…_

 _Nanu sat on road and started Tying Laces of Her Cute Grand Daughter who was Dangling Her Water Bottle here and there…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (shockingly): tou Aap nay Mujhy Pehly kyun Nahi bataya…?_

 _Voice 2: arry Pehly tou laga, aisay hee, Wehum bhi ho skta hy… Us ki Teacher nay bhi kaha kay shayed koi Na ho ya kisi Keery sy Bacchi Darr gayii ho kyunky already wo Grill Locked hy magar Bahar ka Hissa Dikhta hy wahan sy tou ho skta hy koi Kutta wagerah Grill kay Qareeb aa gaya ho…._

 _Voice 1 (ask again): Aap ko Pakka Yaqeen hy..?_

 _Voice 2: haan, ab tou hay, (tense tone) Main ny Khud Mehsus kiya hy, yahan tak kay Park mein bhi…_

 _Voice 1: acha pr jub tak kuch kary na, Hum Log (irritate) aur Aap Dekh bhi tou Nahi payey Usy… (murmur) aisy kesy kisi ko Pakr lein… (after a minute thinking advised) khair, Dihaan rakhyey ga… Theek.._

 _Voice 2 nodded and the Discussion which only roaming in between Two Figures Ended while the Other Two People Sleeping Calmly at their respective Places…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1 (low tone): Nai na…._

 _Voice 2 (asking): arry Aani bhi tou aayey ga na…_

 _Voice 1: Nai Maa, (sadly) bach Ghal mein rehna hy…_

 _Voice 2: acha acha, koi Baat Nahi, (excitedly) Hum Ghar mein Khel lein gy…_

 _Voice 1: haan aul Shasha aur Aani ko bhi Buna lein… (chuckling) Maza aayey ga…_

 _Voice 2 nodded Smilingly while moving towards Telephone Stand to Invite Both Kids either Thinking Weirdly as His Son from Two days, Restrained Himself to Go to Park Tensed Her and She is Thinking Seriously now to Discuss this matter to Her Husband…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _A Cab Stopped at CID Bureau and a Man after Stepping Outside, Look at the Embalm Embossed over Multistoried Building Head and then moving inside after Primarily Security Checks…._

 _He was moving in Long Corridor after Covering Stairs either His Mind had a Stress about Upcoming Thunder from Opponent side… He Entered and find Some Shocking Voices…_

 _Voice 1 (shockingly): arry App..?_

 _Voice 2 (asking eagerly): yahan kesy…?_

 _Voice 3 (tense way): sub Kehriyet….?_

 _Voice 4 (coming from Record room saying): Freddie Sir shayed Wo File (look at the Figure and Shout in Scary tone) Dad…(moved towards the Elder Person and after grabbing the Arm of Man asking in Complete Tense tone with) Misha… Misha tou Theek…_

 _Figure (relaxing His Son as): haan Vivek, Misha Theek hy…_

 _Vivek: tou Aap (asking instantly) kuch hua kya..? koi Attack?_

 _Now the Rest Cops Alert after Hearing the word_ _ **ATTACK**_ _as it Clearly Indicated Something Bad or Wrong which obviously knew by Vivek and not Leaked to them… Freddie Approached with…_

 _Freddie: kya hua Uncle, (ask Vivek) Vivek, ye Attack, matlab..?_

 _Rajat (ask confusingly): aur ye Misha ka kya Zikr…?_

 _Sachin: haan, (to Vivek) koi Threat mila hy kya Tumhein..?_

 _Freddie (shock): bataya Nahi…_

 _Figure (pat over Freddie Shoulder with): Fredric Beta, kuch aisa Nahi hua, abhi Main sub Batata hun, (telling) Mujhy ACP Sir sy Milna hy…_

 _Rajat (immediately): aayey Uncle…_

 _He takes Mr. Mashru towards Cabin where Trio Discussing a Case so Knock over Door either here Vivek confront Bombardment of Freddie and Sachin Queries Confusingly Looking at His Dad…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice 1: Jee, Main is (signaling towards Building with) School mein Parhta hun… acha.. pr Chutti tou ho gayii (asking) Kaun sii Class mein hay, Batayein, Main ander Dekh aata hun…._

 _After Hearing Something from the Figure, He turned around and Suddenly feeling an Awkward Weird Spark…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _After Settling inside the Cabin getting Permission from ACP Sir, all Rest Cops also Rounded as the Matter was Serious as well Tension Consuming so Mr. Mashru started…._

 _Mr. Mashru: Sir, ye koi 8 roz Pehly Misha ki Teacher nay Mujhy School Bulaya, bataya kay Bacchi kisi Cheez sy Darr gayii hy.. (briefly) Misha ky School Building kay Corner pr ek Grill Gate bani hay jo kay Locked rehti hay kyunky Pehly wahan sy bhi School kay Bahar Jany ka Raasta tha jo Main Gate kay Banny kay baad Band kr diya gaya aur Us Grill Gate ko Locked kr diya gaya hy, (Softly) wahan sy Bahar ki Lane, Bacchy, Ghar, School Vans ya Bacchun ko leny aany wali Gariyaan aur Theely waly Dikhty hain.. aksar Bacchy jo Van sy jaty hain wo wahein sy Apni Van ya Gaariyun ko Dekhty hain kyunky Watchman Un ko School sy Bahar jany ki Ijazat Nahi deta jub tak Achi tarah check kr kay Un ki Van ya Gariyun tak Bacchy ko Na pohancha dein…_

 _ACP: tou, (ask) Teacher ko kya Dekh kr laga kay Misha Darr gayii hy..?_

 _Mr. Mashru: darasal, Teacher ka kehna kay tha wo Grill kay Pass Khari thi, kyunky Main Kuch Minute Late ho gaya tha School Pohanchny mein tou achanak Bhaag kr aa kr Apni Teacher sy Lipat gayii… Teacher nay Bacchi sy Buht Poocha magar, aur tou aur Grill ky pass ja kr bhi dekha magar Un ko koi Dikha Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (casual): tou shayed koi Keera ya Jaanwar bhi ho skta hy…?_

 _Mr. Mashru: Jee, yehi Khayal tha, (pause with) pr…_

 _Vivek (added): Sir, pr aisa Nahi hua, Dad nay Mujhy bataya ky Un ko Feel ho raha hy kay kuch Roz sy Un ko koi Follow kr raha hy…_

 _Freddie (shock): kya, kaun tha..?_

 _Mr. Mashru: malum Nahi Beta.. (sadly) Buht Koshish pr bhi Main Usy Dekh Nahi paaya, magar ye Pakka hy ky Follow krta hy Koi.. (added with) yahan tak kay Park pr bhi lagta hy aisa… is liye kuch Dino sy Hum nay Park jana bhi Band kr diya tha…_

 _Daya (again): phir…?_

 _Mr. Mashuru (suddenly): Vivek, dekho Mera Mobile shayed Neechy Security walun kay Pass Reh gaya hy.. (casual tone) ly aao zara…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _His Eyes Widens while He feels a Tight Grip on His Bag, His Body turned much Stiff and with Extreme Pressure He takes Out His Bag and Arm from the Grip and Pushing the Confront Wall and started Running Speedly…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Vivek (angrily): Nahi krni Mery Saamny baat tou aisy hee Bata dijyey… (stubbornly) Jhoot Bolny ki kya Zarurat hy…_

 _Freddie (smilingly): tou jub Samjh aa raha hy tou Maan lo na Baat…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _The Running Speed was Maximum giving Confusion as the Figure in Tension or say in Scare takes Another Lane and now Little Feared about the Route but still Struggling a lot…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _All Smiled on that Comment so Vivek Boycott by Leaving the Cabin in Rash Grumbling, heard a Teasing One Liner…_

 _Abhijeet: aur Cabin kay Darwazy sy lug kr Mut Khary hona, (naughty tone) Main Cabin Sound Proof kr raha hun…_

 _The Younger Champ Stamped Foot over Floor and Left the Main hall gives Broad Smiles over All Faces and Disappointment over His Father Face who added…._

 _Mr. Mashru: darasal Sir, (in more Scary tone) Parsun sy Mujhy Mehsus ho raha hy kay wo Shaks Ghar kay aas pass Ghoom raha hy.. Misha kay Kamry ki Khirki pr bhi aksar Main ny ek Saaya dekha hy…_

 _Sachin (tensed): oh No.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice (shouting): Khan Chachaaaaa….. (screaming) Chachaaaa…._

 _Khan Chacha who was Keeping a Wet Towel over His Head to Protect from Heat Wave turned after Hearing the Shout and Moved ahead in Complete Scare and Tension with a Call as…_

 _Khan Chacha (in tense tone): Rehan…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ain…. ye kya…. Itni Be-Sabri sy Story ki Farmaish aur sirf 17 Reviews…._

 _Chhhhh… ab kya hoga GD… Readers does not like Your Writing now…_

 _Kaha tha Sanbhal jao.. ye VOICE 1 ya VOICE 2 ka Chakker chor do… pr_

 _Tum… Suna Nahi tha…. Tou ab Bhugto…. Hunh…._

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _Sorry about making You Blank with so many Confusions… heheheh… it's a Dark Secret of Dada na…. Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _BT…_** _OML! Mao got it… Deligent Mao na… khair Lets Wait and Read… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…._** _Haan, ye tou Bata Nahi bacchy nay kay sar kay kitny ooper sy Guzra.. heheheeh…. I told You na I am an Investigative Writer tou Mystery tou banti hay na Beta Jee… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _DIXA…_** _OML! Kahein ye Follower DIXA tou Nhai tou CID Baccha Party ko Pareshan kr rahi hay.. itny saaray Suspense mein Daal kr… ummm, Garbar hay Boss… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _hawwww.. ye kis nay kaha Beta kay Main Naraz hun aur Kiss y… ye kaun Dada kay baaray mein Ghalat Khabrein Phaila raha hy… ohhh.. koi Ghaddar tou Nahi aa gaya… ROCKY jesa…. Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much Baccha for Welcoming Me…_

* * *

 ** _BETU BETA…_** _ahan, Pehly Sawal ka Jawab… haan tou Betu Beta.. Tum Kub Badaam khana shroo karo gi.. haan.. Bolo.. nahi batao.. kitni Gandi Baat hay kay Betu Beta ko Dada ki Story samjh Nahi aati.. OML! Ab tou is Choty Pallot ko Khudkashi krni paray gi.. itni Choti Umer aur abhi tou Bechary nay Sagai ki Angothi Pehni thi aur ye Sub.. Bha bha…._

 _Khair, sirf ye matlab tha kay Salunkhy Sir ACP Sir ki Tang khench sakein jo hr baar Un ko yehi Suggestion dety hain kay Senior ka Database Archive Update karny ka Bahana bana kr Abhijeet Sir ka Blood Testt kr lo… arry wo Sharp Shine hain.. Pakr Nahi ly ga.. kay 18 Saal sy tou kuch Liya Nahi aura b hr 3 months baad Test…._

 _Abhijeet Sir kay mamu aur Rishi ko is Baat ki koi News nahi thi.. Un kay Blood Sample Dr. Ashoke nay wahan sy yahan salunkhy Sir ko match karnay kay liye bhijwaye thy…._

 _Hmffff…. Hope ab Betu Bety ko Samjh aa gaya hoga…. RAAZ BLOOD MATCHING KA… hahahah…_

 _Parrot Jald aayey ga….. Watchaman Garbar…?_

 _Kaun sa…? Khan Chacha ya Duo kay Society ka…? Ye tou bataya Nahi…_

 _Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _SARIYA…_** _ummm, Self Lonliness… Basically Beta.. ye bhi sad version hoga na.. Aap ko nahi lagta… arry FF pr is waqt Main DUO ki 5 Stories parh raha hun.. jin mein 4 mein kkoi na koi Mental Turmoil chal raha hy.. tou ye bhi Sad ho jaye gi na…._

 _Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _ZZZ…._** _I always feeling Sleepy seeing Your UserId… hahahah… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _LUV DUO ND PURVI…._** _Awwww, itna Miss kiya Mery FICS ko…. Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _..._** _awww.. So Sorry Baccha kay Aap ko itna Intaizar karna para… Likhny ko koi Plot Mil Nahi raha tha na… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _COOLAK…_** _Hello Baccha…. Ummmm, abhi sy Interesting tou baad mein Very Interesting (wink)… hain na… hmm.. dekho aagy kitna Justify ho pata hay Plot… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _MINIMICKEY…_** _Wow… Big Writer Appreciate a Small Innocent Parrot… heheheh… ummm.. Nice Guess… Impressive… haan Plot yaqeenun HAT kay hy… Beta koi Plot Mil Nahi raha tha is liye inta Intaizar karna para.. aur dekho acha hua na.. is Intaizar nay Aap kay Hidden Talent ko Hum Readers tak Pohancha diya… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _MISTIC…_** _lo bhae, is Mictic nay tou aaty sath Itny Correct Gusses Shroo kr diye bhae… koi zarurat Nahi hy Dimagh pr Zor denay ki.. Slowly All Revealed in Story… Be Patient… awww… Sach wala na (heheheeh)…. Lets See.. ab Nahi Confuion hogi Voices pr… hahah.. OK… Thank You so much Baccha…_

* * *

 _Thank You so much for All Active and Silent Readers..…_

* * *

 _Mr. Mashru: haan, Pareshani Barh gayii hy ab… Misha kay Room ki Khirki Band hy aur Grilled bhi, magar Us sy Dhoop aati hay tou Hum Us ko Kholty tou Nahi magar (tense tone) Saaya tou Dikh skta hy na…_

 _Rajat (ask): tou Aap nay Vivek ko kyun Nahi bataya..?_

 _Mr. Mashru: Bekaar mein Watchmen ki Shamat ly aayey ga kay Tum Theek sy Duty Nahi dety, Pareshan Zyada hoga, Sir Jawan Khoon hy… is liye aur Misha kay mamly mein tou Wo Buht Touchy hy.. (Softly) abhi Kahy ga Meri Naukri aisi hy, tabhi aisa Threat aur Khauff hota hy etc etc…_

 _Abhijeet (understanding so said): haan, Baat tou Theek hy…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Daya (after hearing all): Mamla tou Serious hy…_

 _ACP (in thinking tone): wesy in dino, koi High Profile Case hy Nahi jis ko Hum Log Deal kr rahy hun, pr (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet, Dekho Underworld pr koi Halchal (to Freddie) Freddie Vivek sy pocho…. Usy kisi bhi tarah koi Threat Mila hy (to Rajat and Sachin) Misha kay School kay aas pass pata karo kay kisi Mashkook Aadmi ka aana jana hy, kuch Dino sy, Watchman aur wahan maujud Theely walun sy, Van Drivers sy bhi Detail mein Baat karo…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Khan Chacha takes Rehan in His Arms although Tensed as He was coming from another Lane not from His Usual Way so Guard Stepped ahead, Checked the Lane Thoroughly finding No One around…._

 _He started Searching with Other Guards as its ACP Sir House so They coming in Alert mode and started Spotting any Suspicious Person, Vehicle or thing while Khan Chacha takes Rehan inside, gives Him Water who now Cried Loudly Hugging His Mother coming in Complete Tension…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _ACP (to Mr. Mashru): wesy Mr. Mashru, Aap bhi Sawdhan rahyey, (Softly) Misha sy aur Apni Mr's sy bhi poochyey ky Pichly kuch Dino mein Koi Ajnabi aaya ho ya Us sy Mulaqat hui ho… koi Naya Servant ya kuch bhi, darasal Sub…._

 _His Sentence Unfinished found a Call on His Cell Confused Him so Picked it on Immediate bases with a murmur…_

 _ACP: Ghar sy Call (pick it) Hello (standup with) kya…. (all Standing Hearing that_ _ **KYA**_ _while ACP added) acha Hum Log aaty hain.. haan haan (ordering) Peechy ka Gate dekhwao aur Front Gate Band karwa do…._

 _He Cuts Call, Look at Mr. Mashru and Others while Picking His Belongings with giving Orders with…_

 _ACP: Chalo, (mainly to Duo) Rehan Buht Pareshan hy, Khan ka kehna hy Wo Bhagta Daurta School sy aaya hy, Shayed koi Us kay Peechy …_

 _All Tensed and Left the Cabin while ACP Sir Ordering Juniors for Staying at Bureau and moved out although Abhijeet Immediately Ordering Freddie…_

 _Abhijeet (covering stairs with): Freddie, Danny ka Pata karo.. (suggesting) Bhabi sy Kehna, kahein Us ko ly kr Bahar Na jayein aur Sawdhan rahein…_

 _Daya Opened Quillas while Rajat started Scorpio and now All rushed after Settling in Both Vehicles taking Vivek who was at Cafeteria and Mr. Mashru towards ACP Sir House…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Quillas stopped at House Front Gate while Abhijeet signaled Daya who rushed inside while Rest Stopped there, either Freddie told them about Danny and Manisha Safely reached at Home and Freddie Instructed Manisha about needful…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _A Crying Figure Hugging the Giant Man Tightly who was Relaxing the Kid coming in Complete Scare…._

 _Obviously ACP Sir and Abhijeet started Queries with Watchmen, Guards about the Incident who Updated Him…_

 _Khan: Baray Sahib, Rehan Us Gali (showing another lane) sy Bhagta daurta aaya, Us ka Bag Latak raha tha aur Hath bhi Thora aur Wo Buht Ro raha tha…_

 _Guard 1: Sir, Wo Cheekh raha tha tou Hum ny Dono Galiyaan Check ki kyunky Wo baar baar Peechy Mur kr Dekh raha tha.. wesy bhi itna Khauffzada tha Wo kay koi bhi samjh jaye kay Wo Kisi Cheez sy Darr kr Bhaga hy, pr Humein kuch Nahi mila…_

 _Gurad 2: yahan tak kay Sir, Humein koi Gari ya Cheez ya koi Kutta bhi Nahi Dikha…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Rehan ny kuch bataya..?_

 _Khan: Nahi Wo bas Rota raha… (sadly) abhi bhi bas Roye ja raha hy…_

 _ACP nodded and now all moved ahead towards that Section Rehan Lived who see Abhijeet so Leaves Daya and Hugs Him too who Consoles, Looked at the Soft Figure behind Rehan, so moved ahead and wrapped Maa Jee who started Sobbing turned the Environment More Gloomy…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _After Relaxing the Mother by Sharp Shine Magical Consoling Liners Softens the Mood so ACP Sir started asking Question to Rehan who said…_

 _Rehan (with Weeping): phir bas Us Aadmi nay Mera Basta khencha, Mera Hath Pakra aur Mujhy Apni taraf Khenchny laga tou Main ny Usy Dhakka diya aur Bhaag nikla…_

 _ACP (again): Phir…?_

 _Rehan (in sobbing): phir ACP Uncle, Main Raasta hee Bhool gaya… (in tension) Mujhy kuch Samjh Nahi aa raha tha… (all understand the Mental Turmoil of Small Kid who added) aur koi Dikh bhi Nahi raha tha.. (sadly) wo Uncle ki Dukaan bhi nahi Dekhi…_

 _Freddie: kyunky Tum Dusri Gali pr chalay gaye thy na Beta…_

 _Vivek (added sat beside Him with): aur wahan tou Dukan Nahi hy…_

 _Rehan: haan, shayed (wiping Tears with) Hum Log Park bhi is liye Nahi ja rahy… (Tensely) Danny ko bhi Wo Mila tha…_

 _Now All Look at Freddie whose Mouth Opened and He Remembered a Small Comment of His Wife who told Him Last night as…_

 ** _Manisha: aaj kal Danny Buht Chup ho gaya hy, (low tone) Park bhi Khelny Nahi jata.. kehta hy Aani aur Shasha ko Bula lein…_**

 ** _Freddie (casually): arry tou Bula liya karo na.. aur wesy bhi Garmi itni hy, acha hy Ghar mein rahy…_**

 ** _Manisha: haan, isi liye Main Insists Nahi krti, magar Wo…_**

 ** _Obviously She Figure Out Something Weird on His Son Behavior but cant able to catch the Actual reason…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _After a Brief Meaningful Silence, Freddie coming out from that Shock and asking Rehan Directly as…_

 _Freddie: Tumhein kis nay bataya Rehan.. (asking) Danny ny..?_

 _Rehan: Jee Freddie Uncle (sadly) jub Main aur Misha Aap kay Ghar gaye thy na.. Manisha Aunty nay Bulaya tha…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 ** _Misha: Kub…?_**

 ** _Danny counting fingers and showed with): 3 mein… jub na Uch din, (telling) Aaani aur Shasha Der sy aayey thy Palk tou wo (tensely) Gandy Uncle aa gaye aur ek baal aur bhi Palk kay Gate pr thy…_**

 ** _Rehan (asking): Tum nay Aunty ko bataya..?_**

 ** _Danny (shockingly): taun Aunty..?_**

 ** _Misha (irritate): arry Manisha Aunty ko…_**

 ** _Danny (confirming): Maa ko…?_**

 ** _Rehan (nodded with): haan…_**

 ** _Danny: Nai… (scared tone) Maa Dal jati tou…?_**

 ** _Misha: haan ye Baat tou hy, (agreed and added) Main ny bhi Apnay waly Gandy Uncle ka nahi bataya kisi ko.._**

 ** _Rehan (shout): kya, Tum ko bhi koi Gandy Uncle mily…?_**

 ** _Misha: haan, (telling straightly) jabhi tou ab Main Nanu ki Goud mein jati hun..(determined tone) bas…_**

 ** _Danny (nodded): haan bach…_**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Rehan back on Current after Telling that Small Session to All Elders and still said in Sad tone…_

 _Rehan (sadly): sub Gandy Log aa gaye hain yahan…_

 _Sachin: haan Beta… (ask) wesy Aap nay Us ki Shakal dekhi thi na…?_

 _Rehan: Sachin Uncle, Gandi si Shakal thi… (in disliking tone) Gandy sy Baal thy aur haan itni Bari Darhi aur Kapry bhi…._

 _All Understand the Man was in Disguise, but still Trying to take a Chance so Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet: Sachin, Artist ko Bulwa kr Rehan sy Sketch banwao, shayed Height, Built ya kisi Nishan etc ka hee Pata chal jaye aur Rajat (Rajat Look at him so added) Rajeev ko Call karo, Rehan kay Hath ka batao…_

 _Freddie (to Abhijeet): Sir, Main Danny sy Baat karun…?_

 _Daya (instantly): Nahi (after a bit seeing Others attention towards Him) matlab Thora Ruk jao…_

 _ACP and Abhijeet Both feels He has Something in His Mind which He does not want to Discuss right now so Clearing matters by saying this now, Handled by Abhijeet with…_

 _Abhijeet: haan sub baad mein, abhi tou bas (pressing Maa jee shoulder softly with) Maa Jee kay Hath ka Khana…_

 _All (together): Bilkul…_

 _Maa jee Wipes all Tears with a Small Smile and went towards Kitchen with Other Servants to arrange Table while now Rajat said…_

 _Rajat (finishing His call with): Sir, Rajeev ny Kaha hy ky Rehan abhi Hath Khool dy, Wo Shaam ko aa kr dekhy ga tou Aagy Further Bata dy ga kay Hath wapis Company mein Bhejna hoga ya aisy hee (to Rehan) aur haan, Rajeev nay kaha hy, Aap Left Soulder ki side pr Takya rakh kr Sona ya Leetna…_

 _Rehan nodded as now Table arranged and all taking Lunch even Daya giving Bites to Rehan who was Looking Dull and Drowsy…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Obviously, after Some Extra Orders to Guards and Watchman about Keeping Eyes around and telling Maa Jee to Relax and Rehan to Take Care, Team Left the house where Rajat Dropped Mr. Mashru with Same Alert Instruction to His House while Team Backed to Bureau where now They started Discussing about whole matter as…_

 _ACP (thinking way): koi Bara Threat ho skta hy…_

 _Freddie: haan Sir, (confusingly) Teenun Bacchun ko aik hee Waqt mein is tarah Harassment…._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (straightly) Rehan aur Danny kay Background mein kisi Threat ya Dushman ka Socha ja skta hy (all nodded after understanding His Point so He Ordered to Sachin) Sachin Pata karo, Danny kay Father kahan hy aaj kal…?_

 _Sachin nodded and meantime got a Call so moved at Corridore Entertain it while Daya giving Orders to Rajat as…_

 _Daya (to Rajat): Rajat, Mujhy Rehan kay Gaon ki poori Jaankari chahyey, Us Zimmendaar ka koi Rishtadaar, ya koi Dost, kuch bhi…?_

 _Vivek (confusingly uttering): magar Sir, Misha ka kya..?_

 _ACP (Softly): Vivek, ye Tum Socho, (giving aspects as) Tumhari Family ki koi Dushmani ya Misha kay Parents ki kisi sy koi Kaha Suni… (telling) Tumhari Behan aur Behnoi tou Bangalore mein rehty thy na…(Vivek nodded, ACP added) tou Paros mein koi, ya Office mein.. kabhi Misha ko ly kr kisi sy koi Larai Jhagra…_

 _Freddie (to Vivek): Vivek, Tum Bangalore ja kr Khud dekho, Main yahan Dekhta hun Misha kay hawalky sy koi Khaber (to ACP) Kyun Sir…?_

 _ACP: haan, (to Vivek) Vivek Nikl jao Bagalore… Freddie yahan Dekh ly ga (to Rajat and Sachin) Rajat Sachin kay Sath, Rehan kay Gaon chala jata hy aur yahan pr baaqii Cheezein Abhijeet aur Daya Dekh lein gy…_

 _Abhijeet (confuse tone): magar Sir, itny Saal baad…? (telling) chalein Danny ka Socha ja skta hy kyunkay wo abhi Humaray pass aaya hy, pr Misha aur Rehan.. Misha ko tou 2 Saal ho gaye aur Rehan bhi 1 Saal sy yahan hy…_

 _ACP: haan, magar Abhijeet, (softly) saaray Angle Dekhny parein gy na…_

 _Abhijeet nodded Understandably while Sachin coming inside after cutting Call, Look at all and Upodating about the Call got from Police Artist who was at ACP Sir House saying…_

 _Sachin: Sir, Fernandis ka kehna hy kay Rehan Buht Confused hy, (Sadly) Wo Bata bhi nahi pa raha kuch… Main ny Usy Wapis Bulwa liya hy…_

 _ACP (appreciate with): acha kiya… Khair, aik Cheez Common hy kay (Cops Look at Him so He said) Teenun Cases mein koi Aadmi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): haan Sir, koi Gang bhi tou ho skta hy, jo Bacchun ko Kidnap kr kay Un sy Kaam karwayey ya Bheek Mangwayey…_

 _ACP: haan, magar Abhijeet, wo Teenun Bacchy…_

 _He did not Completes His Sentence as He feels He Hurts All either All got the Inner Meaning of this Unfinished Comment… Abhijeet changed the direction of Conversation so asked Daya…_

 _Abhijeet (to Daya): haan Tum bolo… kya keh rahy thy Us Waqt jo Kaha Nahi…?_

 _Daya: Boss, Teenun Bacchun sy alug alug Baat krny sy Better hay, Un ko aik Sath rakkho, (telling) Wo Aapus mein Baat karein jo Hum Log Sunein, kyunky Buht sii Cheezein Danny Haani aur Misha sy discuss krta hy…_

 _Abhijeet (meaningfully looked at Freddie and adds): haan Saheh kaha… khair (to ACP) Sir, phir kal Misha aur Danny ko, Rehan sy Milwa dety hain…_

 _ACP: haan, Mery Ghar pr already Camery Fixed hain… (to Duo) aisa karo aaj raat ko Rehan ko Milny jao tou Us kay Room mein bhi Camera Fix kr dena…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with addition): haan Sir, Main Maa Jee ko bhi Confidence mein ly lun ga…._

 _ACP (added): haan, dekhty hain kya hota hy.. shayed Us Aadmi ki Height Built ka hee pata lug jaye (to Freddie and Vivek) Kal Tum Dono Bacchun ko Mery Ghar ly aana, abhi 2/3 din Un Logun ko School bhi Nahi bhejo…_

 _Freddie and Vivek (together): Jee Sir…_

 _ACP (again to Cops): aur Apny Kaamun pr bhi Niklo… (to Rajat) Rajat, ½ Din lug jayein gy tou Kal Subah hee Tum aur Sachin nikl jao… (to Vivek) Vivek, Tum bhi Kal ki Flight ly lo.. Baaqi (looking at Freddie with) Freddie Dekh ly ga… aur haan (to all Three in Ordering tone) Sub Hr Aspect sy Information ly kr aana aur Us Information ko Verify bhi karna wana…_

 _All: Yes Sir…_

 _ACP (to Duo): aur Tum Dono bhi Apny Informers sy Contact karo… aisay Gangs ki Talash jo Bacchun sy Kaam krwata ya Bheek mangwata hy Shehr mein.. Bacchun kay Trafficking ka Point bhi Zehn mein rakhna…_

 _Duo nodded and now They were Busy in their Casual Reported Cases for the whole day and after Re-Visiting Rehan who Slept so Daya easily Fixed Camera on His Room which He was taking from Bureau Stock either Abhijeet taking Confidence of Maa Jee who Updated Both as…_

 _Maa Jee: Rajeev Beta aaya tha… (Duo nodded, Maa Jee added) Rehan ko Dekhny, Us ka Hath ko Dekh kr bola, Saheh ho jaye ga.. ek Cream dy kr gaya hy… Us sy Rehan ko Aaram aaya hy…_

 _Daya (softly): ye tou Acha hy Maa Jee…_

 _Abhijeet: chalyey Maa Jee, Kal Freddie Misha aur Danny ko yahan Chor jaye ga tou Khail mein lug kr Bhool jaye ga…_

 _Maa Jee: haan…_

 _Abhijeet: acha (standing now) Maa Jee, Ghabrayey Nahi… Rehan ko aik Do din School Mut Bhejyey ga… (Sure tone) Sub Theek ho jaye ga…_

 _After that, Duo Left ACP House and moved to their Residence having Tension regarding All happening during Few days with their Kids…._


	3. Chapter 3

**_ARTANISH…._** _Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _MISTIC Baccha…_** _nahi ye BT ka Plot nahi hay.. wo tou is sy bhi Sensitive tha…. Haan, kyunkay already Team had No Clue kay aisa kyun ho raha hy tou hr aspect ko Dekh lena Better hy… Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chappy…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _COOLAK.._** _just on your Sweet Request.. add a Scence of Daya Sir… Beta ye Team story hy tou Specifically Duo pr itna Emphasis nahi hoga.. OK… Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _KRITTIKA…_** _chalo Hope Ypu Imagine All Three Kids Nicely… I think I Imagined Rehan as the Kid who worked in CID Episode Safe ACP Sir.. yaad hy na, VEERA Show wala baccha…. MISHA tou wohi Bacchi hay jo Real mein is Disease sy Fight kr rahi hay.. Danny is Like ABRAM Khan… heheheh…. Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _ABHI's SUNSHINE…_** _hahahha… dekho Summary ye hay kay Hu-Mans ko agar Litterally pronounce karo tou WHO MAN bhi banta hy… jis ko aagy chalk r dekhty hain kay Wo Humanity Banta hy ya nahi…. Chalo acha hy kuch tou Clear hua…. Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _SARIYA…._** _haan aakhir hay kaun ye aadmi… Us Jumly ka matlab Teenun Bacchun kay Sath kuch na kuch hua hy.. koi Accident ya Disease ya Bitter Past… Lets See… Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _BETU BETA…_** _hmmm, chalo ab Led Cheek ko Blue kr lo… Samjh aa gaya sub jo.. hehehe… Thanks for getting the Concern in between all characters… ummm.. chalo let See.. kahan tak Betu ka Idea Kaam krta hy… Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chapter…_

 _NOTE: already PM You about CID News…_

* * *

 ** _D…_** _Beta Aap nay First Chapter parha hy na tou wo Thora Confusing rakkha tha.. Second Chapter sy sub kuch Clear hota jaye ga… OK.. Sorry kay Aap ko itni Struggle krni pari… Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _ZZZ…_** _Yeah, I m doing it now… Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Yeah I started… Thanks Buddy for Welcoming Me such Wholeheartedly and Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _ohhh, so U are much Confused… Baccha… Ill try to give Small Summary to You… like REHAN, MISHA and DANNY Harassed by Someone in Different Locations like their School, Way, Park even the Person trying to Kidnap Rehan… Misha Grand Parent Spotted a Person following Him and Misha so Discussed it with Vivek and Lastly Complain it to ACP Sir and Other Cops… here Rehan also Troubled and now CID started Investigating as All 3 Kids have association to CID Team thatswhy They all have an Assumption that it's a Threat from any Culprit or Gang…. Hope You will get all now… Thanks Buddy for Spotting My Mistakes …_

* * *

 ** _MASOOMA. ANSARI…_** _Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _acha Wo OS aap ka Idea tha… Baccha koi Light sa Situation bhi batao na.. cz Ill used all My Situation tou… Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _BUNNY…._** _Ahan… Surprise Entry,…. BUNNY I knew Chappy 1 is quite Confusing but ab aisa Nahi hoga… regarding Something Big.. might be.. cz I move Story not much Tragic Waves… awww, aisa krty hain ye MASHED BRAIN, ABHIJEET ko Khila dety hain.. kesa (wink)… Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _SHALU…_** _awww, inna Soona lagta hy FF… Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _MINIMICKEY…_** _First Baccha, a Big Humble Thank You that U Motivate and taking Lessons from My Small Casual Stuff.. haan, koi aik Reader ko bhi kuch Ach amil jaye.. Writer Satisfy ho jata hy aur Aap Sach mein ek Shaandaar Writer ho.. Pakka…. Regarding Chapter… haan magar Guess kub tak Correct hoga, kya pata… itna Tragic Move Mian isy dunga Nahi… Thanks Baccha for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _RAHUL…_** _awww, Beta, koi Acha Plot Milta hy tou Likhun na… Thanks Buddy for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 ** _MAO…_** _ummm… Mao ka Guess almost Correct hay…. Shayed Mily Clue… shayed Nahi… Thanks Yaar for Liking the Chapter…_

* * *

 _Thanks for All Active and Silent Members…._

* * *

 _A man after reaching inside the Lounge, started Placing His Accessories over Chester and when about to move towards Fridge to take out Water for Drinking Ordered as…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, Change karo, phir Sona bhi hy…_

 _He Opened Fridge, taking out Water Bottle, Pour Water in Glass, Gulped down either placing water bottle inside again Fridge does not get a Respond, so turned and found His Partner sat over Couch, seeing Somewhere or say anywhere so again Call…_

 _Abhijeet: Daya…._

 _Now He feels His Pall seeing some Unidentified Point, so stepped ahead, placed His Palm over Daya Shoulder Softly, who Jerked and standing with Continuous Panic Shouts as…_

 _Daya (panic shouts): kya hua.. kya hua Boss.. Haani Haani… Misha Theek hay (scared tone) Danny ko kuch…_

 _Abhijeet Handling him by Force and Relaxing Him by Realizing that everything under controls with…._

 _Abhijeet (relaxing Him): arrry.. arrry.. Daya (loud) Daya (Daya Stopped) (Abhijeet added) kuch Nahi hua… (Soft but Clear tone) Sub Theek hay… (changing His Mental Tension with) Tum Change karo, Mujhy Tumhein Case sy Related kuch Dikhana hy…_

 _Daya nodded after Gulping Fresh Air and moved inside His room.. after 20 minutes, His Caring Brother coming inside His room gripping 2 mugs on His Both Hands after Switching Off Lights and Locking Residence door… Daya look at the mug extending to Him by His Pal and added taking a Sip with…_

 _Daya (teasing): acha tou kaunsy Case mein Clue, Witness, Evidence, Victim ya Murderer, Green Tea hy jo Tum Mujhy Dekhany waly thy…_

 _Abhijeet (smiled with): Bak Bak Nahi…_

 _Both sat over Daya bed and taking Sips of Different Drinks as Abhijeet taking Strong Tea… Daya said after taking few Sips Sadly…_

 _Daya: Yaar, Humaray Bacchun ka kaun Dushman ho gaya hy…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Samjh Nahi aa raha…._

 _Daya: ho skta hy koi Nazar rakh raha ho, pr koi High Profile Case tou chal Nahi raha…_

 _Abhijeet (taking Sips with): aur Daya, High Profile pr aksar Hum Seniors hee Kaam krty hain… Junior kahan aur Rehan…?_

 _Daya: haan Yaar, pata nahi (gulped last sip, placed mug over side table and said) Mujhy Buht darr hy… pata nahi kaun Bacchun ko koi Nuqsan na Pohancha dy…_

 _Abhijeet (pressed His Palm with): Nahi hoga aisa…_

 _Daya (lying with): haan Yaar, bas kuch Na ho (Abhijeet standing and place mug over side table heard His Bear murmur) Wo Log kahein… (teary tone) Mery Bacchun ko… (Tense tone) wo tou (whispery) Maarty bhi hain aur shayed…_

 _Abhijeet deliberately Ignored all things as He knew that Person having a Painful Past always Scared with any Happening in which He found Glimpse of His Own Past Life…_

 _He already knew, His Buddy Engulfed in His Silence shell when the Issue brought up in Today Afternoon and except KIDS MEETING, He did not Suggest, Advice even Commented on Most of the Things…_

 _Abhijeet, Quietly Hearing All Murmurs Picking Both Mugs and when went to Leave the room, His Buddy grabbed His Palm with Scary assurance wanted from His Half Soul as…_

 _Daya: Boss… kuch hoga tou Nahi…._

 _Abhijeet again placed mugs over bedside table and sat beside His Pal, got His Middle and Ring Fingers inside His Bear Soft Grip still giving Shiver of Fear so patted over the Same Palm and said in Pure Sure tone…_

 _Abhijeet (sure tone): Nahi…_

 _The Small Four Letter having such Purity which gives Gentle Giant such Relaxment that He Closed His Eyes either His Bro Softly rubbing His Right hand Index Finger above Daya Right Ey having a Bad Deep Scratch gives a Soothing to Eyes which Forced Him to Closed His Eyes Completely, Definitely Forgetting the Point to Argue where His Boss added Sleeping Pills inside His Green Tea while His Bro Remembering a Small Incident as…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 ** _A Small Ahh came out from the Mouth of a Giant Bear, when He was just about to Enter in a Restaurant Hearing His Buddy Scold who was behind Him as…._**

 ** _Abhijeet: bas, Resturant dekha nahi aur pagal ho gaye Sahab (entering with) kaun aa raha hy, kaun jar aha hy.. aankhein tou Band hain na…_**

 ** _He heard an HUNH so Look at His Buddy, Checked His Wound which is Deep Cut so Both Stepped towards Rest room to avoid any Chios created due to Spilling or Dropping of Blood in any Customer Foods…_**

 ** _At Rest room, Daya look at Himself over Mirror, Abhijeet turned Him towards Himself and started applying Wet Tissue either hearing His Bear Comments as…_**

 ** _Daya: kya Yaar, phir lug gayii yahan… (sadly) jitna is jagah ko Bachata hun.. hamesha yahein (trying to touch His Thumb, got a Hard Knock from His Buddy Palm, lower down His Hand with) pata nahi, pata hay Bachapan pr yahan ek baar Chamcha laga tha.. Gharam gharam.. phir na aik baar na Maali nay itni Zor sy Chakoo Ghoonp diya.. aur phir…_**

 ** _The Man Healing the Wound, Left the Wasroom Confused Daya, who Look His Wound having Stains of Blood so Clean it and moved outside, found His Buddy so asked…_**

 ** _Daya: kya hua…?_**

 ** _Abhijeet: kuch nahi, (casual) Phone Buzz kr raha tha…_**

 ** _His Bear nodded and Both moved to take their Meal as His Half Soul does not have a Heart to Tell Him that He Hurts with All those Past Reminance which Bore by His Dodo…_**

 _He still Softly Spreading His Index Finger over that Deep Cut and then said in Determined tone to His Bro as…_

 _Abhijeet (determined tone): Daya, jo Dard Hum nay Saha, wo Hum Apny Bacchun tk kabhi Pohanchnay Nahi dein gy…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Now He Standup, covering His Bro with Light Quilt either Switching off Light either Lightened Glowing Night Bulb and after Pocking His Mug went to Daya room Balcony, looking outside the Darkness, taking Sips of Cold Tea while Thinking in His Mind…_

 _Abhijeet: pata nahi Daya ka Darr.. kahein Saheh Sabit Na ho jaye… Hum Bacchun ko kub tak Ghar mein Rakh skty hain… (in tense tone) Teenun kay Schools alug hain aur Rehan ka tou koi Official Disclosure bhi Nahi hay… wo ACP Sir kay Watchman ya Maali kay Bacchun ko bhi Harrass kr skta tha.. (confuse) pr Rehan kyun aur Misha… aur aik hee Aadmi hr Jagah… Baat kuch… (takes Last Sip with) kuch tou Khatak raha hy… kuch tou….._

 _He Closed Balcony door, Glance on His Buddy Peaceful Sleepy Face and Left His room after Pocking His Mug, Switching Off Night Bulb and Closed His Room to takes a Sound Sleep…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Next Morning, Duo reached Bureau after Leaving Residence and found Rajat and Sachin already Left Mumbai Early Morning as They went to Rehan Village by Road while Freddie See Off Vivek in Bangalore Flight as He already told Nikhil about His Late Arrival…_

 _Duo started their Regular work either side by side, Abhijeet Called Freddie who told Him as…_

 _Freddie: Sir, ACP Sir nay Kal Raat Mujhy Call kr ky kaha hay kay Rehan ki Tabiyet Theek Nahi hay tou Aaj kay bajayey Kal Danny aur Misha ko wahan ly jaon…_

 _Abhijeet (in tension): Zyada Dard hy kya..?_

 _Freddie: Nahi Sir, (added) pr Dr. Rajeev nay Usy Sedatives diye hain…._

 _Abhijeet: chalo Theek hay… (agreeing) Kal tak wesy bhi Vivek, Rajat aur Sachin Kaam Nimta kr aa jayein gy tou Behtar hoga…_

 _Freddie: Jee Sir…_

 _Abhijeet put off His Call and now again Engaging in His Work although did not Miss to Call Maa Jee and taking Updates about Rehan Condition even Telling this to Daya too…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Misha and Danny sitting over Rehan Bed with Opened Mouth, Abhijeet already told Maa Jee about their Plan so She after giving Milk Shake to All Kids, went outside and now All see the Footages through Camera where Rehan told about what happened to Him One day before with…_

 _Rehan (telling excitidely): wo tou Mujhy Khan Chacha Dikh gaye…_

 _Misha: hawww, (asking) Tum nay Us Aadmi ko Dekha tha Rehan..?_

 _Rehan (nodded with): haan, Ganda sa tha…_

 _Danny (disliking tone): Daant bhi Neloow thy na…_

 _Rehan (agreed with added): haan aur Baal bhi Baray thy…_

 _Misha (shockingly): Round Round sy na…_

 _Danny (tensely): haawww, Mela waly Gandy Uncle kay Baal bhi aichy thy…_

 _Rehan (asking to Both with): kya Tum nay Un Gandy Uncle ko Pehlay kabhi dekha tha…?_

 _Danny nodded No even Misha also nodded Negative so Rehan added in Tense tone with…_

 _Rehan (tense tone): Maa Jee Bata rahi theen kay aisy Log Bacchun ko (scaring way) Aghwa kr ky ly jaty hain…_

 _Danny (scare): Bag mein Daal kr…_

 _Misha: shayed, pr (again thinking) Un kay pss koi Bag nahi tha…_

 _Rehan (telling): Chupaya hua hoga…_

 _Danny: haan Shasha, Maa ny bhi bona tha,(fear tone) Jholi mein Bhal ky ly jaty hain… (scarely) hawww…_

 _Rehan: khair, ab tou koi Baat nahi.. (surely) Sub ko pata chal gaya, ACP Uncle ko, Yaadi Bhayya ko…_

 _Danny (nodded with): haan Papa ko aul Teet Bhai-yya ko aur Choty Bhaiyya ko bhi…_

 _Misha (happy way): aur Rajat Uncle aur Sachin Uncle ko bhi…_

 _Rehan (asuringly): haan, ab tou Us ko Sub Pakr lein gy…_

 _Danny (happily): aul Dhishum Dhishum…_

 _Misha: haan, (confirm tone) Jail mein Daal dein gy…_

 _Rehan: pr jub tak wo Pakra Nahi jata na, (Softly Suggesting) Hum Logun ko Dihaan rakhna hoga…_

 _Danny (sadly asking): tou Palk Nai jana…_

 _Misha: Nahi Danny aur (understanding Him with) School bhi Ghar walun kay sath jana aur kisi Stranger sy Baat bhi Nahi krna…_

 _Danny (confusingly ask): Stlangel ka…?_

 _Rehan (briefing Him in easy words): annn.. matlab jis ko Tum Jaanty Nahi, Us sy Baat bhi Nahi krna aur Na School sy kisi kay Sath jana…_

 _Danny (shockingly ask): Maa kay Cath bi nai…_

 _Misha (angry): kya Danny, Maa ko tou Tum Jaanty ho na (Danny nodded in Yes) (Misha again) tou phir…?_

 _Danny (rash): pl abi bola na tay Nai jana kisi kay cath…_

 _Rehan (frustratidely): haan tou Maa kay liye thori na Bola tha …_

 _Danny (still on His Point with): bona tou tha na…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Voice: aye Bhagwaan.. (pat over His Head with) Shroo ho gaya Jhagra…_

 _Freddie: haan Abhijeet Sir, ye Danny na Buht Pagal banata hy…_

 _Rajat: Freddie, (relaxing Him with) Bacchy Sawal Poochty hain…_

 _Sachin (agreed with): haan bhae…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Misha (after some time asked to Rehan): ye Aghwa kya hota hy Rehan…?_

 _Rehan (straight): Kidnap…._

 _Misha (shocked): hawww…_

 _Danny (copying Misha as): hawwww (after a bit) aul Kinapp ka hota hy…?_

 _Misha: jis mein koi Stranger na (scarely telling) App ko Apny sath ly jata hy, Mummy Papa sy Dur aur Nanu Nani aur Mama sy bhi…_

 _Danny (shock): hawww, acha…. (asking) kyun..?_

 _Rehan (softly): kyunky wo Kaam karwata hy na…_

 _Danny (make face with): Home Wolk…_

 _A broad Smiles coming on All Elders Faces as Sometimes an Innocent Comment Remind them their Childhood…_

 _ACP (smilingly): ye Bacchy bhi na…_

 _Misha: Nahi bhae (after thinking) jesy Jharoo, Bartan aur Bheek Mangna…_

 _Danny (again): Bheek ka…?_

 _Rehan (again): wo Bolty hain, Logun sy Paisy Maang kr lao… (Sadly) khub Maarty hain aur Khana bhi Nahi dety…_

 _The Small Innocent Eyes turned Big and Cracks of Scare started to appearing Feard the Shap Shine who instantly Dialing a Number and after Picking Call say…_

 _Abhijeet: Maa Jee, haan Jee .. (softly but a small pinch of Order must be there as) wo Aap na Bacchun ko koi Kahani tou Suna dein…_

 _Maa Jee (little Confuse): Beta Aap Logun nay Bacchun sy Baat kr lii…?_

 _Abhijeet (relaxing Her with): Jee, Sub Theek hay… (hurriedly) Aap bas Jayein…._

 _Maa Jee feels Something in Abhijeet tone so cuts Call and went inside where Entering telling All…_

 _Maa Jee (entering and asking after seeing Empty Glasses over Small Table with): arry Milk Shake Pii liya…_

 _The Small Kid running and Hugged Her through Waist, He had a Bitter Past where Beating, Hurting still Imprints in His Brain…_

 _Maa Jee Picks Him in Her Lap as the Rest Two still in Tension about Danny Sudden Behaviour and Quietness… Maa Jee started…_

 _Maa Jee (sat over Rehan bed still placing Danny over Her lap with): haan tou, kaun kaun Choty Ghory ki Kahani suny ga…?_

 _Rehan (smiley): Main…_

 _Misha (happily): Main bhi Bari Maa…_

 _Manisha suggested BARI MAA title for Maa Jee for Kids so Aman to Danny called Her BARI MAA…._

 _Maa Jee (look at Quiet Danny, kissed over His Head and ask): aur Danny Beta Nahi suny ga…_

 _Danny nodded in Positive and now Maa Jee started the Story to takes out Her Kids from an Unknown Tension on His Eldest Son Confuse Call for Her…_

 _Maa Jee: acha tou sub Choty Ghory jo thy na wo School mein Parthy thy, un ky Exam hony waly thy.. jo Sub sy Chota Ghora tha na, wo Buht Masti karta (small smiles coming over Kids Lips exchanging naughty Glances to each one) (Maa Jee added) Us ka Dil tou Parhai mein lagta hee Nahi tha, Us ki Mummy ko Usy Home karana Mushkil ho jata (kids Smiles Broadedned as They feels that Small Pony and They all have Same Sad Story) (Maa Jee added again) phir na jub Wo Apny Dostun ky Sath Park mein Khail raha tha tou Us ko Chout lug gayii aur Us ki Tang Toot gayii…_

 _Kids (shouted): hawwww…_

 _Danny: kaun chii (hanging His Legs and showing Left with) ye wali ya (now Right with) ye wani…._

 _Freddie (irritative tone): aye Bhagwaan, ye Baccha na…_

 _Daya (instantly quieting Freddie as): Shhh, shhhh Freddie…_

 _ACP Sir Look that Bara Baccha Quieting All by telling_ _ **SHHH SHHH**_ _keenly as His all Boys totally Busying Hearing that Story with Full Enthusiasm so He moved ahead and Switch Off the Monitor brings back His Grown Up Kids in Current…_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I Feel Readers does not Like the Story..._**

 ** _If Yes, Tell Me Bacchas..._**

 ** _Ill Wrapped it Soon..._**

 ** _BTW, I did not make it that much Tragic.. ahan..._**

 ** _Cant able to give Separate Replies as My Lappy Hanged after every Possible Minutes..._**

 ** _a Biggiii Thank You so much to My Assets..._**

 ** _Yes, GUEST, I Like Your Lighter Plot but will Try to Write it... When Dunt Know (hehehe)..._**

* * *

 _ACP (teasing): ho gaya Sub ka (all hides Eyes from Him so He asked to Rajat, Sachin and Vivek) Tum Logun nay kya Pata karwaya…?_

 _Rajat (starting): Sir, Us Zameendaar ki Family, Us Hadsy kay baad UK chali gayii.. Zameendaar ka koi Rishtadaar filhaal India mein Nahi, (added more) wesy bhi Us ka Beta sirf 7 Saal ka hy aur Us ka Bhai Mazoor hy tou Shak ka koi karan Dikh Nahi raha…_

 _Daya (to Sachin): aur Danny…?_

 _Sachin: Sir, Danny ka Father abhi bhi Jail mein hy, Ghar already Govt ki taraf sy Sealed hy… (confusingly) aisa koi aspect Dikh nahi raha…_

 _Vivek: Sir, Meri Didi aur Jeju ki bhi koi Dushmani Saamny Nahi aayii, (more aspects) Office mein bhi kisi sy kabhi koi Jhagra Nahi hua tha…_

 _Freddie (now): magar Sir, Misha aur Rehan Dono kay School kay aas pass Khary Theely walun aur kuch aisay Mazdoor ya Dukaandaar type kay Logun nay Aik Aadmi ko wahan Kafi Dino sy Spot kiya hy, jis kay Ghungriyaaly sy Baal hain aur wo kafi Buri Halat mein Phirta hy…_

 _Vivek (adds with): Sir, aa kr Main bhi Freddie Sir kay Sath Shamil ho gaya tha tou Pata chala kay, aksar Logun ka Manna hy kay Wo aadmi shayed, koi Sharabi hy… is liye kisi nay abhi tak Usy Cheera Nahi…_

 _Daya (suddenly): aaj Dikha…?_

 _Vivek: Nahi, jub tak Hum Pooch Taach krty rahy, aisa koi Dikh Nahi… (adds) wesy Main nay aur Freddie Sir nay bhi Apny Informers ko Chaukanna rehny ko Bola hy…_

 _ACP: ummm, Rehan aur Misha ko ye Aadmi chaar, paach baar dikha, (in thinking tone) magar Danny ko sirf Teen baar…_

 _Abhijeet (presenting another aspect as): Sir, wo bhi Pakka nahi hay kyunky ho skta hy wahan bhi Wo Misha ya Rehan kay Peechy aaya ho, magar Park pr kyunky Teenun Bacchy jaty hain tou shayed Danny Us kay Saamny aa gaya ho…._

 _ACP (agreed with): Possible… ho skta hy…_

 _Daya (in sure tone): Mujhy tou Threat hee lagta hy.. (rash tone) koi Humaray Bacchun ko Harrass kr ky, Pareshan ya Dara kr Humein Darana chahta hy…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Saheh.. (added more with agreement to Daya analyses) wesy bhi lagta hy Aik hee Aadmi hy… Rehan aur Misha kay School kay aas pass Apny Kuch Aadmi laga dety hain… Jaldi Hath aa jaye ga…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Cops nodded and before went back to Resume their work, Daya got a Call and a Sweet Smile comes on His Lips Understand Abhijeet that Rahul must be there as He went for a Meeting to Delhi and Aman went to His Excretion Visit for 2 days… Daya Picked it aside…_

 _Daya (pinching): Bhaag ayey…?_

 _Rahul (angry): Chal bay…. Bakwass Mut kr…_

 _Daya (naughty): acha tou Final Tata…_

 _Rahul (warn): Daya…._

 _Daya (laughing with adding more masala as): hahahah.. Sach mein…_

 _Rahul (now complete rash): Nikl kay Jhanper Maar dun ga…_

 _Daya (just laughing): hahaha.. (relaxing with) acha acha… kya haal hy…?_

 _Rahul: Haal chaal chor, (direct to point) ye bata wo Tera Informer, Alexender the Great kidher hay aaj kal…?_

 _Daya: ahan, (again pinch) becharay kay Bhaag Khul gaye… kya Kaam hy… wesy tou Tumhein Aik Minute Nahi gawara wo Aadmi…_

 _Rahul (again): aby Kaam hy na…?_

 _Daya (again): pooch skta hun kay Kya…?_

 _Rahul: kya kahun Yaar, (sadly) Shehr mein achanak Bacchun ki Kidnapping aur Harassment ki Waardatein Barh gayii hain (Daya turned Serious) (Rahul added) Mery Area sy Do Bacchun ki Kidnapping aur Aik ki Harassment ki Complain hy… abhi Yaadav,(asking) jaanty tou hogy na Tum…?_

 _Daya: haan, (adds) wo Goregaon ka Inspector na…?_

 _Rahul: haan, Us sy Baat hui tou Wo keh raha hy kay Goregaon aur Jogeshwari mein bhi aisy Cases Report ho rahy hain… Tumharay Khabri ki Kafi Gehri Nazar hy in Areas mein tou Socha Help ly lii jaye…_

 _Daya: acha, (adding) Theek hy Main Pata krta hun kahan hy, Last time bol raha tha kay Gaon jana hy Usy…_

 _Rahul (pleading): Yaar, jaldi kr, Buht Tension hy, aik tou Sub Bacchy Bacchiyaan hain aur Dusra, Sub Special hain…_

 _Daya (shout): What….?_

 _His Voice raised High, Focused Cops attention towards Him who were Discussing about which Informer They were Used Outside Misha and Rehan School as the Matter was Little Risky so not take any Casual Stuff, towards Him who Immediately Replied Rahul as…_

 _Daya: Rahul, (immediate bases ordering) Tum foran Bureau aa jao… Jaldi…_

 _Rahul (irritate): arry magar…?_

 _Daya (stern): Rahul…_

 _Rahul (found something in that stern so added with): acha, 20 minute lug jayein gy…_

 _Daya (agreed): Ok…_

 _He Cuts Call and Look at All including ACP Sir who come back to Tell Something to Abhijeet, Stopped after Hearing Daya Loud tone as WHAT so now Daya said…_

 _Daya (look at ACP with): Sir, Rahul keh raha hy Kafi Areas sy Bacchun ki Kidnapping aur Harassment ki Report hain aur Sub Bacchy (in complete tense tone) Special hain…_

 _Abhijeet (standing with): O My Gauddddd…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _._

 _Rahul arrived in 25 minutes either after Entering He got that All Members of Team including ACP Sir Waiting for Him.. He already got with Daya Immediate Order for His Arrival to Bureau that Something Serious is there so after Entering, Abhijeet asked…_

 _Abhijeet (instantly): Rahul, Sach mein..?_

 _Rahul (coming ahead and on ACP Sir signal, sat over Chair and added): haan Abhijeet (to ACP) Sir kuch Samjh Nahi aa raha… Parents tou samjhein Toot gaye hain…_

 _Rajat: jis Bacchy ka Harrassment Case hy, (asking) Tum nay Us sy Baat ki..?_

 _Rahul: Rajat, Main Aaj Subah aaya hun Wapis, (briefing) Mujhy Mery Sub-Ordinates nay Brief kiya… Us Bacchy sy Main kya Baat krta, Wo already Bukahr mein hay, Us kay Parents tou Police sy Usy Milny dy bhi nahi rahy… ( to ACP) Sir, Bacchy wesy Special Nahi hain, even kuch tou shayed Special bhi Nahi hain, magar Alug hain, Unique keh skty hain Aap…_

 _Freddie (in confuse tone as): matlab… kesy Unique…?_

 _Rahul: Yaar jesy wo Baccha hy na Karan, jo Harrass hua hy, wo NIGHT BLIND hy… isi tarah jo Do Bacchy Kidnapp huay hain Un mein Aik ALBENO hy aur aik Bacchi, kafi Choty Height ki hy… (little hesitate tone) Dwarf strata mein hy (confusingly to Daya) pr Tum nay Mujhy Bulaya hee kyun, wo bhi itni Emergency mein..?_

 _Vivek (in moist tone): Rahul Bhaiyya, Misha aur Rehan ko bhi Kidnapp karny ki Koshish ki gayii hy…._

 _Rahul (shocked): what…?_

 _Sometimes, its not Delibrate effort, the Relation Smoothly Flowed in that direction where the Calling Calls Updated such Casualy not Keenly Pointed by anyone which showed in this Case where RAHUL Sir was Changed by few Juniors as Rahul Bhaiyya without any Prior Notice, Official Announcement even any Like/Dislike, Hesitation/Confusion, Favor/Confront session…._

 _Sachin Updated Him the Case and now the Common Factor caught by Cops in All Cases gives them a Que to start the Case on Official bases as now that Cops Threanentening Background inititally Thinking by CID, automatically Eleminated from the Core…_

 _Rahul: matlab, (adding) mostly Special Bacchy hee Us Aadmi ya Gang ka Target hain…?_

 _Abhijeet (agreed with): lug tou yehi raha hy Rahul…_

 _Rahul obviously Tensed Hearing all these whereas Daya said in Complete Stressed tone as…_

 _Daya (to Abhijeet): Boss, ye Sub Kartik ki Beti waly Waqyey sy shroo hua hay, pr (confused) wo tou Special Nahi hay…?_

 _Rahul (instantly): kaun sii wali Beti…?_

 _Abhijeet (inquire tone): kaun sii wali (eyeing with) matlab…?_

 _Rahul: kyunky Us ki Choti Beti Khushi, Color Blind hay…_

 _Daya (in complete disbelief): kya…?_

 _Rahul (nodded): haan…_

 _Abhijeet: magar (again) Mera khayal hay kisi ko is baary mein malum nahi..?_

 _Rahul: haan, (detailing) wo tou Aman ek roz Kartik ka PC Monitor Saheh Nahi chal raha tha tou Usy Dekhny gaya tou Hairan reh gaya kyunkay Kartik ka PC Monitor Black and White hay… jub Aman ny Poocha tou Kartik nay bataya kay Khushi ko ye Problem hay…_

 ** _[Mostly, Color Blind Ppl using Black and While Monitors]_**

 _Sachin (with sigh): matlab, Us Aadmi ko ye bhi malum hy…?_

 _Rahul (asking to Duo): hua kub ye sub…?_

 _Daya who was Standing there as Abhijeet Updating Rahul about Kartik Daughter Kidnapping attempt and when other Cops adding few things to Rahul, feels a Touch on His Shoulder, turn and found His Half Soul who looks behind so Abhijeet also following His Gaze find ACP Completely Cut Off from Scene looking Lost in Something…_

 _Duo feels a Weird kinda Expressions over ACP Sir Face having Mixture of Emotions so exchange Glances to each one, Daya calls in Soft tone as…_

 _Daya (call softly): Sir…._

 _His Soft Call brings Attention of All Cops towards ACP Sir who still Looking not Focused so Abhijeet after feeling a Soft Push from His Bear Palms, moved and Softly Touched ACP Sir Arm, Jerked Him such Badly that Abhijeet Grabbed Him Tightly Confused All who comes Close… Abhijeet asked…._

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (caring tone) Aap Theek…_

 _ACP (taking out His Arm from that Soft Grip with): haan haan…_

 _He looks All and coming in Action started giving Orders and Advice to His Boys as well Rahul either side by side Dialing a number on His Cell with…_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, Poory Mumbai Shehr kay Hr Police Station sy aisay saary Reported Cases ki Saari Information, Witness Statement ki File Mujhy Kal Subah tak chahyey aur Un Sub sy kaho kay aisay Cases agar aagy aayein tou CID ko Refer karein Immediately… (to Rahul) Rahul Tum Apnay Area ki Saari Detail bhi do (Rahul nodded) (ACP to Daya) Daya, aisay jo bhi Organization filhaal Mumbai mein Kaam kr rahi hain jo Special Bacchun ko Deal krti hain, Un ka Saara Data Mujhy chahyey (to Rajat and Freddie) Rajat Tum aur Freddie, Un saaray Bacchun sy Milo, jin ko koi Harrashment mili hay aur Un sy Us Aadmi ka Sketch Us Shaks kay Sketch sy Verify karwao jo Rehan aur Misha ko Dikha tha (lastly to Sachin and Vivek) Humara Data check karo, jo bhi Log Bacchun ko Kidnapp karnay kay hawaly sy Pehly Pakry gaye hain, koi Gang, Aadmi ya koi bhi… Sub sy Pooch Taach karo… Sub ki Kundli chahyey Mujhy…_

 _He moved inside His Cabin with Completing His Orders and Cops now started Fulfilling it so except Juniors, ACP Sir, Abhijeet, Sachin and Vivek… Rest Left from Bureau including Rahul although Abhijeet Engaged in His Desk Landline while Sachin went to Record room while Vivek Started Scanning Database Archive on Desktop…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Next Morning coming with Huge Piles of Files, Information, Investigation, Data etc which Mostly over ACP Sir Cabin table as right now 8 Smart CID Cop including another Smart Police Officer occupied the Extra Chair…._

 _The Senior Most started the Conversation after Everyone Settled down with their Hard and Soft Copy Information…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, Mumbai kay Saaray Choty Baray Thanun sy Meri Baat hui… Sub mein aisay Cases Nahi Report huay hain… kuch hee Areas sy aisay Cases Report huay hain…_

 _ACP (ask): aur Wo Areas Kaun sy hain…?_

 _Daya: Sir,(adds) jin mein aisay Schools ya Organizations hain jin mein Special Bacchy Parthy hain…_

 _ACP: hmmm, (again) tou Wo Araes kaun sy hain…?_

 _Rahul (now): Sir, Aik tou Mera yani Andheri East hy, Aik Goregaon sy aur baaqi tou (look at Abhijeet with) Abhijeet Batayey ga…_

 _Abhijeet (started): Sir, Jogeshwari, Madh aur Dadar kay Areas sy aisy Reports aayii hain…_

 _ACP (again): tou Saary Bacchy Special hain…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan Sir, sabhi Bacchy Special hain… (in more words) Physical Special Bacchy bhi in mein Shamil hain…_

 _ACP (to Daya): kya Wo saaray Bacchy Un Organization ya Schools sy hain jo in Areas mein hain…?_

 _Daya: Nahi Sir, Saaray Nahi.. (sadly adding) Aap ko tou Malum hay Humaray yahan abhi bhi Special Bacchun ko Schools mein Nahi bheja jata (all nodded sadly too, Day added) aur aksar Schools mein bas in Logun ka Aik Small Section hay, Organizations mein bhi Buht Zyada kuch Nahi hay…_

 _ACP (to Abhijeet): Abhijeet, kitnay Bacchy abhi tak Kidnap huay hain..?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (complete low tone) 28 (the huge figure astonished Cops) (Abhijeet adds more) jin mein 13 Bacchiyaan hain aur Baaqi Baachy aur koi Mila Nahi hay (sadly) abhi tak…_

 _ACP: hmm, (to Rajat and Freddie) haan Tum Logun nay un Bacchun sy Baat ki..?_

 _Rajat: Jee Sir, (with sigh) Koshish ki…_

 _Rahul (ask): matlab…?_

 _Freddie: Sir, (sad tone) Pehly tou Kafi Bacchun kay Parents nay hee Humein Un sy Milny Nahi diya (all nodded as understand Parents perspective) (Freddie again) aur Sir, jin sy Hum Mil payey, wo Bacchy Buht Dary huay hain…_

 _Rajat: Sir, kuch Khas Wo Bata bhi Pahi paayey aur Sir (disappointidely) Rehan nay bhi jo Sketch banwaya hy ya Misha nay bhi.. wo bhi kuch Clear tou hy nahi…_

 _Freddie (again): Sir, ½ Bacchy Us Sketch ko Dekh kr HAAN mein Sar hila rahy hain aur 2/3 NAHI keh rahy hain…._

 _Abhijeet (nodded negatively with): matlab, ye Nahi kaha ja skta kay Aik hee Aadmi hay…_

 _Daya (added): ya Aik hee Disguise mein hay…_

 _ACP: ummm… (to Sachin and Vivek) kuch Mila kya…?_

 _Sachin: Sir, kuch aisay Gangs kay Heads tou abhi bhi Jail mein Saza kaat rahy hain.. (added) kuch Choty Moty Gangs kay liye Informers laga diye hain…_

 _Vivek: pr Sir, koi aisa Gang Nahi mila jis nay kabhi Special Bacchun ko Kidnapp kiya ho… (more) haan aisay Gangs aksar Kum Umer kay Bacchun ko Kidnapp krty hain, magar Wo Special Nahi hoty…_

 _ACP: hmmm… (to Abhijeet) ye 28 Bacchy kitny Dino mein Ghayeb huay hain…?_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, almost 2 Months mein.. (again) Bacchun ko Kidnap aksar Area sy Bahar la kr kiya gaya hy.. aksar Bacchun ko aisay Waqt Kidnap kiya gaya hy jub wo Akely hun…_

 _Rahul (disagreeing with): magar Yaar, Special Bacchun ko aisay Akely shayed hee Chora jata hy chahy Un kay Parents ya Family waly hun ya Teachers…?_

 _Abhijeet (to Rahul): Tum Saheh Keh rahy ho Rahul (to ACP) Sir, Mostly Bacchy Buht Special Nahi hain.. kuch Hearing Aid lagaty hain.. kuch Bol Nahi skty, kuch Polio ya kisi aur Beemaari kay karan Artificial Limbs ya Arms Istaimal krty hain… kuch…_

 _ACP (clearing point): matlab aisay Bacchy jo aksar Aam Bacchun jesy hain aur Regular Schools mein Parhty hain…_

 _Daya (now): Sir, isi liye aisay Bacchun ki Tadad Kum hy jo Organization mein hoty hain… wesy Sir, (adds with) Main nay Un Organization ko Sawdhan kr diya hy…_

 _ACP: Theek hy, (to All) Keep Me Informed about any Update…_

 _Abhijeet (ask): Sir, tou kya ab Hum is Case ko Officially Deal karein gy…?_

 _ACP: abhi Officially Orders Nahi aayein hain… (telling His Boys) CM Sahab nay koi Meeting Call ki hay, DIG aur DCP Sir wahein gaye hain.. aaty hain tou Baat hoti hay… (to All) Tum Log Nazar rakkho… Kal tak Officially Mil jaye ga Case tou Openly Hum Kaam Shroo krty hain…_

 _Abhijeet: Jee Sir (standing now) already Initial Investigation aur Paper Work tou Humara Complete hee hay…._

 _ACP nodded and now Team Left His Cabin although Rahul moved to His Police Station and Rest Resumed Back their Work…_


	5. Chapter 5

**_FF still in Coma... tried alot to Wake Up it..._**

 ** _Samajh hee Nahi aaya kay kis nay kya kaha tha..._**

 ** _this is Small Chapter cz Mujhy samjh nahi a araha kay Chapter dun bji ya Nahi..._**

 ** _a Big Thank you so much for All Reviews..._**

 ** _to all Active and Silent Readers..._**

* * *

 _After a day, a Figure coming inside Bureau Main Hall Greeting All and after getting Permission from ACP Sir cabin through a Small Knock moved inside…._

 _Quillas stopped while Duo and Sachin stepping out Discussing about their Investigation regarding Clue…._

 _Abhijeet: Baatein Suno, (rash tone) Hum tou Ghar mein Nahi thy.._

 _Sachin (nodded with): haan Sir, Poora Ghar hee Alug Alug Bahanein bana raha hy…_

 _Daya: bahar sy kisi kay ander aany ka Chance nahi… (in thinking way) Office ka shayed koi…_

 _He makes a Face hearing Buzzing of His Cell, taking out His Cell and moved aside to Pick Call while Abhijeet and sachin moving Upstairs…_

 _A Man Leaving a Middle Sized Cuboid in Angry Gesture either Dashed with Abhijeet who was coming towards His Desk and uttered…_

 _Man (in complete angry tone): Nikaal diya… (chewing every alphabet of word as) Samjhy…_

 _Abhijeet nodded Confusingly while Man Left from the Hall so Abhijeet Look at Rajat and ask…_

 _Abhijeet (to Rajat): isy kya hua..?_

 _Rajat (confuse way): pata nahi Sir, (telling) aaya tou Theek Thaak hee tha…_

 _Abhieet (jerking head and say after sitting over His desk with): rehny do.. (adding with) Daya hy Neechy.. Ugalwa ly ga…_

 _All Agreed either Abhijeet seeing that Scenario in Confusion and Engaging with their Work…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After Half an hour, the Gaint came inside, dragged His Chair, placed beside Abhijeet, Sit and say in Whispering tone…_

 _Daya (whispering): Boss, (shock) yun achanak…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Him with): kya..?_

 _Daya (confusingly): Tumhein Nahi pata chala (feeling Abhijeet still Confused expressions so added) wo Special Bacchun ka Case CBI ko Mil gaya hy…_

 _Abhijeet (shockely uttered): what…?_

 _Daya (telling Sadly): Rahul isi liye tou Naraz ho kr gaya hy.. (added) Sir nay Usy Call ki thi kay ab Wo is Case mein Nahi pary…_

 _Abhijeet: pr (confuse) Sir nay tou (stopped, look at cabin close door and then order) Chalo…_

 _Both standup and oving towards Cabin, Knock and after getting Permission Entered either Abhijeet Delibrately Opened the Cabin glass door a bit so Rest Cops also Heard the Conversation as They all Tensed hearing News from Daya…_

 _ACP (look at Duo and said after Jerking His Head): haan Bolo, (before Duo uttered something, ACP gives Claw as) aur Mujhy kuch Nahi Sunna hy Us baary mein…_

 _Abhijeet (rash tone): magar Sir Kyun.. (rudely) Mehnat Hum karein aur Paka Pakaya Halwa Un ko dy dein…_

 _ACP: tou kya karein… haan (harsh way) Orders hain na…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): Orders Reverse bhi karwayey jaty hain… (look ACP meaningfully) Un ko Oppose bhi kiya jata hy…_

 _ACP (angrily standing from His Chair with): aur ab ye Tum Mujhy Seekhao gy…?_

 _Daya (immediately): Sir, Abhijeet ka matlab Wo…_

 _ACP (interrupts with): wo, Ye, hr tarah kay matlab Mujhy Samjh aaty hain Daya… (to Abhijeet) Reverse aur Oppose wahan kiya jata hy jahan koi Sunny ko Tayyr ho…_

 _Abhijeet (teasing): ohhh… (chewing)Zabardast bhae…_

 _Daya (pressed Abhijeet Palm and now added Softly): Sir, Baat ye Nahi.. magar CBI… (understanding their opinion as) Aap Khud Sochein.. Case tou Automatically Humara hy.. (keen tone) Humary Bacchy bhi Threat huay hain…_

 _ACP (realize His Harsh tone so added further Softly with): Daya, Baat Theek hay, magar (low tone) Tum Log HQ ko Jaanty ho na, (frustrate tone) jesy hee Un ko Special Bacchun ka Pata chal, (unconvinced tone) Unhun nay CBI ko Case Thama diya… (back to His desk side) Main nay Un ko kafi samjhaya magar… isi liye Mujhy Rahul ko Bula kr Baat krni pari…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, (again taunt) kay kahein Wo kisi kay aagy kuch Ugal Na dy…_

 _ACP (ignored His Elder Son Taunt with): Meri taraf sy Khuli Ijazat hay.. (meaningly look at Abhijeet with) koi bhi HQ sy Baat kr skta hy… (Abhijeet Angry emotions lower down, He feels His Head Sad or somewhat Tired tone) (ACP again) Meri taraf sy koi Pabandi Nahi hogi.. agar Case Humein Mil jaye tou Mujhy bhi Utni hee Khushi hogi jitni Tum Sub ko…_

 _Freddie (step ahead inside cabin with): Sir, kya CID ka koi Officer bhi CBI kay sath Kaam Nhai kr paye ga (little sad tone) is Case pr…?_

 _ACP: Nahi, (sadly) jub sy Un ko Pata chala hay kay (Glance oover Him and Vivek with) Bacchun ka Humary Officers sy Association hy, Unhun nay is Suggestion ky liye bhi Mana kr diya… (crack tone) Un Logun ko Yaqeen Nahi kay ACP Pradyuman ki tarah (turn His Face with) Us kay Officers ka Dil bhi Patthar ky hain…_

 _Environment turned Gloomy Automatically as Officers feels the Crack in ACP Sir tone coming after Confronting HQ Officers and Realized them their Skills…._

 _He Quietly sit over His Chair and started Flicking Pages of File, Saddened His Boys who one by one Left cabin in Sad Sighs…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice (in concern way): Lunch kay liye Nahi chalo gy….?_

 _Figure look upward found Concern Soothing Eyes with Big Lashes so nodded Negative with a Small Ammendment…._

 _Abhijeet (add either again engage in work): Do Coffee bhijwa dena…._

 _Daya nodded and signaled Rest to move for Lunch while after 15 minutes, Two Smoky Forthy Mug of Coffee presented infront of Him in Small Brownish Wooden Tray through Mohan…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Soft Knock appeared over a Glass door of cabin and Someone peeping inside after getting Permission and stepped ahead, placed Coffee Tray over table, pick a Mug and placed it over Opposite direction and then takes another one, dragged Tray aside and sat as an Obedient Kid…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Here in Bureau Cafeteria, Cops excluding ACP Sir and Abhijeet, All busy taking Small Bites of Meal as now there whole Interest were dived down inside that CBI Anchor…._

 _Vivek (tense tone): matlab Daya Sir, (take bite with) kya CBI waly Misha, Rehan aur Danny sy bhi Baat karein gy…?_

 _Daya: Mera Nahi khayal Vivek, (add in taunt) kyunky already Halwy ka Saara Saaman (pointing to all their Investigation regarding the Case adds) tou Un ko Mil hee chukka hy…_

 _Rajat (with deep sigh): haan bas Chamcha chalana hy Un ko…_

 _Sachin (teaseingly): aur Stove bhi…_

 _Freddie (cleared as): wo tou Jal chukka hy Sachin Sir, (sadly) jub Case Un kay hath chala gaya hy…_

 _Daya: khair, kya kr skty hain.. (sadly) HQ walun ko ye Sub thori na Samjh aata hy…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Small Sip Gulped and Smoothly Soothed the Throat tunnel so a Smile Appearing over Lips automatically and Voice Uttered…_

 _Voice: Daya, (relax smiley way) Achi Coffee banany laga hy…_

 _Abhijeet: jee Sir, waqt lug gaya kafi magar (smilingly) Seekh hee gaya aakhir…_

 _ACP (smiles and said Softly): Abhijeet, Main ny Buht Koshish ki.. (sadly) Sach…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Rajat (little angry tone): wesy Sir, hamesha hee aisa hota hy.. jis Case mein Hum Interest lety hain.. (sadly) wo Log wo Hum sy ly lety hain…_

 _Daya (naughtingly): matlab baaqi Cases Tum Interest sy Nahi Solve krty…_

 _Rajat (stammering seeing small smiles over Junior lips with): na.. nahi Sir.. wo…_

 _Sachin (understanding point with): Sir, Darasal is Case mein HumaryBacchy Involve hain.. (angrily) is liye Humaein zyada Bura lug raha hy…_

 _Freddie: aur kya, (sad) ab najany wo Culprit ya Gang ko saamny laein gy bhi ya nahi…_

 _Vivek: haan, (regret tone) Humein Hamara hee Dushman Nahi Mil payey ga…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Eldest Son Heart feels a Pinch of Pain from His Father Tired tone in word_ _ **SACH**_ _… He can easily understands, how much His Head Forced HQ and Realized them but Lastly Order is Order… Abhijeet said…_

 _Abhijeet (soundingly sad): Sorry Sir, wo Us waqt kuch…_

 _ACP (cutting with): Main samjhta hun Abhijeet… (added) Rahul nay bhi kuch Kaha Nahi magar Gussa ho kr hee gaya hy… (low way) Freddie aur Vivek ko Personal Reason pr Hum Log Khud thora peechy rakhty agar Case Humein milta tou magar…._

 _Abhijeet: tou Sir, (ask) HQ walun ka kya Idea hy…?_

 _ACP: Unhun nay kuch Zyada Baat Nahi ki.. (adds) already Special Bacchun ka Zikr aaty hee Case ki Saari Baat Secret Base pr chali gayii.. (telling) wesy HQ nay Emergency pr Un Sub Organization aur Schools ko Band karwa diya hy, jo Special Bacchun ko Deal krty hain…_

 _Abhijeet: chalein Sir… (encouraging tone) yaqeenun CBI Jaldi is Case ko Solve kr ly gi…_

 _ACP (taking sip relaxly with): haan Umeed tou hay…_

 _Abhijeet: wesy Sir, (casually) Head kaun kr raha hy…?_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya: chalo khair, (now giving relaxment to Juniors with) jaldi jaldi Khana khao…_

 _All nodded and Enaged in their Rest Meal either discussing about Random Stuff still their Conversation having Flicks of this Sad News…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Sip stuck inside Throat of CID Mumbai Head Messed Up such Badly not the Sip Only but the Query as well and now Father and Son Main purpose to Clean that Mess over the Desk…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Case was totally Cordon Off from CID Cops Professional and Personal Life as CBI does not Contact any Interrogation Session with Three Kids Relaxed Cops as They knew its just because of ACP Sir Personal Request even now They were Busying in Two High Profile Cases which had been Transferred to CID from HQ…_


	6. Chapter 6

**_KRITTIKA….._** _hmmm, aata hy… pr Main Mail Dekhta hee Nahi… heheheh… shayed garbar na ho…. Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _MISTIC…._** _Ahan… Sacchi… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _DA95…_** _. Arry First its OK Baccha… Pehlay Parhai.. phir Khana, phir Sona phir Family n Frnds aur phir FF… ummm… Yeah, I tried bit Different cz FF mein Duo ki Buht stories abhi Chal rahi hain.. pr Team based Kum hy… Chalo chalo ab aaram sy parhna.. OK… Good Luck… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _yeah, Dikh hee kuch Nahi raha than a FF pr… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _BETU Beta…_** _hahahahah… Pehla tou Task ye Reveal hua kay Betu Beta kesy Stories parhti hay… kuch Idhar sy.. kuch Udhar sy… ek para Mistic ka.. phir Krittika, next Dada aur phir SHZK…. Hmmm…._

 _BTW, Sarthik is Not My Character in My Story.. its SHZK Character in her On-Going Story titled PEHCHAN (the identity)…. Wesy Shak Mujhy bhi Us pr hay…_

 _Koi Old Character bhi abhi Enter nahi hua….shayed U were telling about ASHA or VINEET again in SHZK Story…_

 _Ab pallot ko Betu Beta sy Gussa hona chahyey na… Us kay tou kitny saaray Munny Munny Par Jharr gaye Apni Story mein kisi Old Character ko Dhoondty huya… kaun dy ga is ka Hisaab… hannn…. Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _…_** _Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _COOLAK…_** _haan haan, aa gaya bechara Coma sy Wapis…hehehe… arry ye Mera Lappy tou Theek ho jaye.. Every time Hanged.. Bewakoof… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _MINIMICKEY…_** _awwww, ab tou Curiosity barh gayii.. kya kary dada.. ab tou Baccha party ko hee Apna Dimagh lagana hoga…_

 _Regarding WHO AM I that Word, its on Readers Imagination either They think Abhijeet already doing Drama or just Remember a Small Glimpse of that part…. Thank You so much…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST….._** _Sorry… Thank You so much…_

* * *

 _Thanks for all Active and Silent Readers as well..._

* * *

 _Sorry about late update… My lappy doing Masti.. next Chapter at Monday (any time)…._

* * *

 _A Man Travelling through Flight to Mumbai, He was Flicking Pages of His File which He was Reading Keenly and when getting a Strong Point at Page, a Voice Irriating Him as…_

 _Voice (sweetly): Excuse Me Sir…._

 _Man (look beside His Seat found a Teen ager who said): Sir, Wo Main wahan (showing another seat on different lane with) Apni Mumma kay Pass chali jaon (Man making space, She added during moving) wo darasal Darr rahi hain na…_

 _Man Smiled and Girl Left that Row either another Figure coming to Occupy the Empty Seat so during Shuffling Seats , Man leaves His Seat and standing aside to give Space to Arrival and meantime Look at the Approaching Guy and Uttered…_

 _Man (shockingly): Mohit…_

 _Mohit (shaking hand with): Abhijeet, Tum kesy…_

 _Abhijeet (sat on His Seat and Mohit already Occupied His one so added naughtily): Ticket ly kr…_

 _Mohit (laughing with): hahha… malum hy… BTW (looking around and ask query) Akely… Joridaar kahan hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (watch his watch and say): Hope, Khany ki Tayyari mein laga hoga… (asking) Tum Batao… Mumbai….?_

 _Mohit: haan Yaar, Ek Case Investigation kay Silsily mein ja raha hun…. aur Tum kahan sy aa rahy ho..?_

 _Abhijeet: Delhi gaya tha… (displeased tone) yahan Bekaar mein kuch Pessengers ko leny kay liye 1 Ghanty ka Stay karwa diya…_

 _Mohit: hmm… (asking casually) tou Kaam kesa chal raha hy…?_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Buht Acha…._

 _Mohit: haan bhae, (tease) ab tou Cases CBI sy Tum Logun tak Transfer ho rahy hain…_

 _Abhijeet: bas, Jal gaye… (little taunting way) Humara wala Case jo ly kr Beth gaye ho.. Us ka koi Naam nahi…_

 _Mohit (stunned): hain… (asking) Tumhara kaun sa Case…?_

 _Abhijeet (irritatively): acha Bano Mut… ya Main ye kahun kay (meaningfully Look at him with) Tumhein kuch Malum hee Nahi hay…?_

 _Mohit (fasten seat belt with): matlab…?_

 _Abhijeet: C mon Yaar.. (again irritate tone) ab itny bhi Masoom Nahi bano… (stressed with) Special Bacchun ki Kidnapping waly Case ki Baat kr raha hun…_

 _Mohit Mouth Opened in Shock although Abhijeet Teasingliy Smiled and added in Smirky tone as…_

 _Abhijeet (smirks): kyun, kitnay Volt ka Jhatka laga (irritate) kyun Tumhein laga Humein Pata hee Nahi chaly ga.. haan…_

 _Mohit (now in serious tone): Abhijeet (His Deep tone forced Abhijeet to Look straight into His Eyes who added more) CBI kay pass aisa koi Case Nahi hay… (shock tone) even I m Surprised kay Humein is tarah kay Case ky baary mein kyun Malum Nahi…._

 _Abhijeet (tackling His Query with): ho skta hay, (softly) jo Officers ya Unit is Case ko Deal kr rahy hun, Un mein Tum Shamil Nahi ho…?_

 _Mohit (agreed His Point with): haan, ho skta hy, magar Khaber tou Mil hee jaye gi na… (stressing) Tum Jaanty ho na Meri Post…?_

 _Yes, He is Very Senior Officer in CBI and it's really unconvinced thing that He did not have any Information rather piece of News regarding such Big Case… Abhijeet added…._

 _Abhijeet (confusingly): pr…. (after a bit) ho skta hy HQ nay kisi aur ko Case dy diya ho ya Case Undercover Deal ho raha ho…?_

 _Mohit (again agreed but still on His Point with): ho skta hy, magar agar CBI kay Pass aaya hy, ya tha… (added) bhaly CBI sy aagy kisi aur Agency ko Case dy diya gaya ho, thori Buht News to Leak Out hogi na.. (straight) acha Ruko, Main Mumbai mein Land kr ky Confirm krta hun…_

 _Abhijeet (accepted it with): acha.. Theek hay…_

 _After Air Hostess approaching, They Intentionally Changed the Topic of their Conversation as its not the Right Place for Discussing these Serious Issues…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 ** _Afghan Jalebi  
Mashooq Farebi  
Ghayal hai Tera Beewana _**

**_bhae wah, bhae wah_**

 _Arranging things over Kitchen Slab either His Mindi still Moving as per Music of that Shaggy Song…_

 ** _Bandook dikha ke kya Pyar karegi  
Chehra bhi kabhi dikhana _**

**_bhae wah, bhae wah_**

 _A Man taking out Ingrediants from Fridge either His Shaking of Legs and Movement of Pelvic Thrust showed about His Overwhelming Happy Emotions…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After Half an hour of Non Stop back to back Entertainment, Man Freed from almost so Washing His Hands heard a Ringer so moved to Open Door with Big Grin and after Opening Door, see the Face gives Him Sooth so said…_

 _Daya (asking): Boss, (naughtily) ye kya Jaldi aa gaye….?_

 _Abhijeet (entering and punch on His Tummy with): chala Jao kya….._

 _Daya started Smiling Broadly either taking Travelling Bag from Abhijeet Shoulder and moved to Place it in His room then coming back with Water and after handed glass to Abhijeet who already sat on Couch added…_

 _Daya (again pinch His Buddy as): Ready ho jao.. (Smilingly) aaj Buht Masti krni hay…_

 _Abhijeet (standing with): haan haan, (with return Smile) aaj tou itna Ghumaon ga na Sahab ko kay (winking with) Masti shabdh ka matlab hee Badal dein gy…_

 _He went to His room leaving His Pal Astonished regarding His Smiley Taunts understands Daya that there must be Some Unfolded Story for Him inside His Buddy Magical Mind…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Obviously Daya was very Excited so the Table set in Less minutes and Joined by Both, started taking Meal, Daya asked Impatiently…_

 _Daya (with smile): lagta hy, Tumharay Pass Mery liye kuch Surprise hay…_

 _Abhijeet (taking Curry over boiled Rice with): RDX samjh…._

 _Daya (completely excited): Sach mein… (thinking) annnn.. (now coming in ring with) chalo Let Me Guess…_

 _Abhijeet (taking bites permit him with): ummm…_

 _Daya (takes sip of water, Munching Cucumber and asked): Tumhari Promotion…?_

 _Abhijeet (casually Denying with): aagy…_

 _Daya (cutely): Shadi….?_

 _Abhijeet (lick fingers with taunt): ahan…_

 _Daya (shock): OML!... (big smile) Main ACP Ban gaya…._

 _Abhijeet threw Salt Shaker over Him caught by Daya in Braod Smile who now added taking Roti bites with…_

 _Daya (again running His Brain with): Salunkhy Sir ki Invisible GF sy Mulaqat…?_

 _Abhijeet (burp with): Hint dun…?_

 _Daya nodded either provided a Serving Bowl to His Bro who Dragged Strawberry Custard Bowl towards Himself, fill Half of His Serving Bowl, started taking Bites with Spoon and added as…_

 _Abhijeet (yummy tone): Mulaqat ka lafz Theek hay…_

 _Daya (confuse): matlab, Tumhari koi Mulaqat hui hay… (asking) wahan Delhi mein kisi sy…?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded with): Nahi…._

 _Now standing from His Chair, started collecting Plates even Daya also Helping Him and now all Cleaned the Table either Abhijeet said..._

 _Abhijeet (telling): Tum Bartan Dho lo.. Main Chai bana leta hun… (again gives Him Excitement by adding as) Us Mulaqat kay Ehwaal ka Maza tou Chai kay Sath hee aayey ga…_

 _Daya (started dish washing in angry grumbling): Boss, Tum Mujhy Jealous kr rahy ho… (Abhijeet fills water at pan and started adding Tea, Ginger, Small amount of Honey Smiles Hearing this, although Daya added again) Mujh sy related tou koi News Nahi hy na…_

 _Abhijeet (makes Him Curious with): Shayed…_

 _Daya now Quietly started Counting any Incident where He had Fight with Someone or Hide it from Abhijeet but not remind it so Left the Idea either Finishing His work and now following Abhijeet to His room who moved with 2 Mugs palced over Tray after switching off Lounge Fan and Kitchen Light and Exhaust Fan…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _At room, Abhijeet sat over His Bed, Daya occupied Chair and picking Mug while ask in Anxious tone…_

 _Daya (hurriedly): jaldi Kaho.. (telling) Mery Pait mein Sach Buht Dard hy…_

 _Abhijeet (laughs with): hahahha…. (telling) Mohit mila tha Flight mein…_

 _Daya (shocked and after getting Normal in rash): ye Batana tha Tumhein Mujhy…_

 _Abhijeet (again naughty): ye bhi… kyun.. kuch Ghalat keh diya…?_

 _Daya (standing with): hunh…_

 _Abhijeet (grab His Arm with): aby Beth na…_

 _Daya (taking out his arm): Nahi ye koi Baat thi.. (harsh way) jis kay liye itna Suspense phaila rahy thy… haan…. (Abhijeet only smiles) (Daya said in rash) aur Us ka tou Naam bhi Mut lo… (angrily) kaha Nahi Tum nay Usy… Humara Case Hathya liya na…_

 _Abhijeet (wink with): yehi tou Mystery hy…_

 _Daya (sat on chair again with) kya, ky Case kesy Hathyaya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, (straight) ye kay Case Hathya kr bhi CBI kay pass Nahi Pohancha…_

 _Daya (confuse tone): Boly tou….?_

 _Abhijeet (glared on His Tapori language and said Stressed): Case CBI kay pass gaya hee Nahi…_

 _Daya (shockingly): arry, aisa kesy ho skta hy… ACP Sir nay Khud bola tha na (after a bit) ho skta hy Mohit ko is baary mein Pata Nahi ho.. (added) wo kisi Official Meeting, Visit, Conference ya Mission pr kisi Dusray Shehr ya Country gaya hua ho…_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): tou kya CBI mein majud kisi Officer ko is Case kay baary mein kuch Pata Nahi hoga (stressed) Barun Kumar ko bhi…?_

 _Daya completely Quiets as Barun is right now Chief Coordinator of CBI and He makes Team on Different Undercover and Open Missions and Selected CBI Officers as per Case Creteria…_

 _Daya also knew that Abhijeet after Confirming or Verifying the News from Every aspect started that, but still He added as…_

 _Daya (again either in low tone): ho skta hy, HQ nay Case CBI ko denay ka Socha ho, magar baad mein Apna Decision Change kr kay Case IB, STF ya ATS ko dy diya ho (more) aur CID sy tou Case already ly liya gaya hy tou unhun nay ACP Sir ko Batana Zaruri Nahi samjha ho kay Case ko kaun sii Security Agency Deal kr rahi hy…_

 _Abhijeet (appreciate with): Very Good Daya… Tumhari Positive Approach Buht Achi hay.. (added his more aspect of Verifications as) isi liye aaty huay Main nay JOHN sy bhi Baat ki ATS pr…. (more stressing) ARUN sy bhi Poocha magar koi Khaber Nahi haan, STF pr Main kisi ko Jaanta Nahi tou kuch Pata Nahi Chal saka…._

 _Daya (instantly): Main krta hun Pata…._

 _Abhijeet (nodded, Daya after Leaving Abhijeet room, Picked His Cell from Chester, Dialing Number heard Abhijeet tone): lagy Nahi kay Tum koi Information ly rahy ho… (stressed) Be Casual and Regular…_

 _Daya Understand His Point and after almost 20 minutes of Talking, coming back at Abhijeet room who already Hearing Daya Conversation with His Fellow Mission Partner 2 years back named Raghav and now sat again back on chair with…_

 _Daya (tensely): Nahi wahan bhi kuch Information Nahi hy… (confusingly) pr in sub ka matlab.. (murmuring) kya Sir ny…_

 _Abhijeet (accepted with): haan, Sir ny Bola tou Hum Sub sy Jhoot hy… (in tension) pr Kyun… ?_

 _Daya (adds): shayed koi Pressure ho Ooper sy…_

 _Abhijeet: haan ya koi Threat bhi ho skta hy… (Daya agreed) (Abhijeet asked) aur Tumhein lagta hy Sir is Threat ya Pressure kay karan Case pr Kaam Band kr dein gy…?_

 _Daya (strongly): Impossible Boss… (smilingly having glimpse of Love and Proud with) He is ACP Pradyuman…_

 _Abhijeet (ask any option with): tou ab…?_

 _Daya (thinking): Sochna tou paray ga kuch…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… (now complete serious) Sub sy Pehly ye News Hum Dono kay Beech hee rehni chahyey… (telling) Na Sir, Na Salunkhy Sir, Na Team aur Na Rahul (Daya nodded) (Abhijeet added) Apny Informers sy Kaam lena hoga…_

 _Daya (ask): Shak Nahi ho jaye ga…?_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, yehi Humara Imtaihaan hoga… (telling) Sir ko Shak Nahi hona chahyey… (asking) wesy Tujhy kya lagta hy Sir nay Bacchun ki Security Tight tou karwaii hogi…_

 _Daya (nodded with): haan Yaar.. Us Din kay baad kisi ko koi Threat Mila Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (again): aur kya ab bi wo Security hogi Bacchun kay Sath…?_

 _Daya (dilemma tone): shayed ya shayed Nahi…?_

 _Abhijeet: hmmm… (ask) Confirm tou krna hoga na… (again) wesy Tujhy lagta hy Sir nay Alexender sy Baat ki hogi is baary mein..?_

 _Daya (shock tone): Alexender kaun…?_

 _Abhijeet (presseing teeth): Alexender, the Conqurer… (angry) aby… Alexender, Sahab ka Informer… (briefing) is Case mein wo Akela Informer tha jis ka Naam Rahul nay liya tha.. (thinking) ho skta hy ACP Sir nay Usy Approach kiya ho…?_

 _Daya (return angry tone): aur Baray Miyaan ko lagta hy wo ye Humein Asani sy Ugal dy ga aur Ugal diya bhi tou Sir ko Pata Nahi chaly ga… (rash) hunh…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm… (tense) haan Risk hy… pr karna tou kuch pary ga na…?_

 _Daya: haan, (softly) dekhna tou hy kay Sir nay aisa kyun kiya….?_

 _Abhijeet: ek Kaam kr, (ordering tone) Sub sy Pehly tou ye pata kr kay Sir nay Un Saaray Bacchun ki Protection ky liye kya kiya hy..?_

 _Daya (asking): Informer's Use karun…?_

 _Abhijeet (replying): haan, magar koi Naya ho ya aisa jis kay baary mein Malum Nahi ho…?_

 _Daya (nodded with): OK, kuch Larkun sy Kaam karwata hun jo Naye is kaam mein parein hain…_

 _Abhijeet (agreeing with): Theek aur Main Sir pr Nazar rakhta hun…_

 _Daya: whaoaaaa…. (pat on His palm with) Zabardast… (singing)_ _ **jahan Sir ki jo Khaber hay, Abhi ki wahein nazar hay**_ _… (Abhijeet Smiled Broadly while Daya added)_ _ **Bach na saka koi**_ _… (wink with)_ _ **Boss sy Apny**_ _… (tongue out with)_ _ **pehny bas Coats ye Lamby**_ _… (doing few steps with)_ _ **Dekh idhar Tu… Dihaaan kidhar hay.. arry O**_ _…. (Abhijeet Clutched His ear so He added in RJ Tone) aaannn.. acha Listerners, Kharos Technical Kharabi ki wajah sy Aap ye Gana Daya Jee ki Madhur aawaz mein Sun Nahi paayey (Abhijeet nodded Disappointidely leaving his Ear who adds more) Aap Kal ye Gana isi Samy pr Sun payein gy…_

 _Abhijeet (sternly cuts Him): Daya…. (Daya Quiets makes faces, Abhijeet adds) Soch raha hun Sir ki Gari aur Kaprun pr koi BUG laga dun…_

 _Daya (call): Boss…_

 _His Tone is Enough to Stop Abhijeet who Look at Him and Daya giving His Points infront of Abhijeet with…_

 _Daya: Yaar, Tum aisa Nahi kr skty… (Abhijeet look at Him in Question, Daya added) Dekho, Sir, HQ jaty rehty hain aur jub (still Rude Tone) HQ walun nay last time Mujhy Ground kiya tha (Abhijeet hide His Smile as His Bro still Not Forgive HQ till now, heard more) tou Unhun nay HQ pr New Scanners laga diye hain… (telling) ab Bina Scanner sy Guzray koi Gari even Head aur Un ki Gariyaan bhi Ander Nahi ja skti…_

 _Abhijeet: hmmmm…. Acha… matlab ye Khatarnaak hay (Daya nodded) (Abhijeet added) magar Sir ki Gari kay GPS ka Data tou Pata kr skty hain na aur Sir kay Cell Records aur Us ki Locations…?_

 _Daya (straight tone): R U Sure…?_

 _Abhijeet: ummm… haan Mushkil tou hogi Daya… (tense tone) kyunky itni Asani sy Sir kay Cell ya Landline ka Data niklwana Aasan Nahi hoga… I think Mujhy kisi ander waly sy Kaam karwana hoga…_

 _Daya (tell): Vivek…._

 _Abhijeet (tease): abhi Sahab ko kaha tha Team kay kisi Member ko Nhai Ghusana…_

 _Daya (again giving option): Aman…_

 _Abhijeet (pressing teeth with): phir…_

 _Daya (cuts and add): Tum nay bas Rahul ka Naam liya tha… (harsh way) aur Hum nay kaun sa Usy batana hy…_

 _Abhijeet (tensely): aur agar Us nay Rahul sy Zikr kr diya tou…_

 _Daya (surely): Nahi Boly ga.. Main Mana kr dun ga na…_

 _Abhijeet: Nahi, Mujhy Nhai lagta aisa krna Theek hoga… (sadly) agar baad mein koi Baat nikli ya koi aisi wajah Saamny aayii tou Hum tou Phansein gy.. (disagreeing way) Us Bechary ki bhi Shamat aa jaye gi…_

 _Daya (again): Phir…?_

 _Abhijeet (possible way): dekho, kuch krta hun…_

 _Daya (mimic ACP tone either Leaving Abhijeet room Picking Both Mugs with): Pata lagao Abhijeet… (stressed) Pata lagao…_

 _Abhijeet just Shocked and then a Big Smile came on His Lips where His Small Bear Left after giving Him the Idea to take out all these by using ACP Sir Voice and taken out His All Data…._


	7. Chapter 7

**_DA95…._** _That's like My Pyara sa Baccha… ahan tou Chappy itna Acha laga… ummm…. Chalo dekhty hain DUO kuch kr bhi paaty hain ya yunhi Khali Hath wapsi… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Awww, Sacchi, nahi Main nay Idea ly liya hay… InshaALLAH Koshish hogi ky jaldi ho jaye… jahan tak MOHIT ki Baat hay…Usy Abhijeet Sir ka Frnd dikhaya gaya hay in Episode named CID IN RANSOM… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _BETU Beta…._** _Acha yehi achi rahi kay Betu beta nay Saara Ilzaam is Munny sy Pallot pr Daal diya… SARTHIK ka Naam Pehly kis nay Likha tha… Betu ny ya Pallot nay… nahi nahi.. Tell Tell Betu Tell… hunh… regarding MOHAN, haan tou Pallot kitna Chota hy.. Nikl gaya hoga Us kay Zehn sy… hunh… Betu Angly… awww Kinna Maza aayey ga… ab tou Pallot n Bhai going for Grand Dinner… heheheh…._

 _Haan ACP Sir ki Acting abhi aagy bhi Zabardast hogi…. Khair Bhai bhi kabhi kabhi Deligent ban jaty hain… (wink)… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _COOLAK…_** _Yes, I make it fast… arry ye kya.. Beta Likhna bhi parta hy aur sacchi Likhny ka Mood hee Khatam ho raha hy.. yehi Garbar ho rhi hay Mujh sy ab… khair, Regular tou Impossible hay… I feel kay abs y tou Alternate days sy bhi Late ho jaye ga Chappy… khair, Ill Try My Best… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…._** _Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _KRITTIKA…._** _Ain… Sach (wink)… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _…._** _awww, itni Wow Wow…. Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _PRIYA…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _MINIMICKEY…_** _ain, lo bhae, Minimicky ko tou Yaqeen bhi ho gaya.. Baccha its called Over Confidence… ummm… awww, haan wo bas Khanay ka Scene Likhty Likhty Dada bhi Sath Khany lagta hy na… haan.. Pata tou chal skta hy… ya shayed Nahi chaly.. hain na… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _MISTIC…_** _hahahah… Laziz… Nice Term Used by Machli… dunt much Shocked… aagy Phussss Phatakha hy… heheheh… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _NUSRAT…._** _Awww Nusrat Gudda is here and Read all Chappy with 5G Speed… heheheh.. Maza aaya na Last part Parh kay… Yeah I m Delibrately making Story little Casually and Jolly… awww.. Sach Mein… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _D…_** _Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _MISS RAIYA…_** _awww, Thanks for Liking Teacher, OML! This Small Innocent Writer named Dada Teacher giving so much Huge Pile of Home Wolk to do Long Chaptel… awww Dada Tired..Hath mein bhi Dald… ab kya hoga…. Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 ** _GUEST…_** _Sacchi… Thank You Betajii… Thank You Baccha…_

* * *

 **Barun Sir, Joh, Arun, all are dada Characters Established in TRUTH BEHIND SCENE, Story Posted at IF...**

 **Mohit is Character Presented by FW in Episode CID AT RANSOM as Abhijeet Sir Friend...**

* * *

 _Abhijeet lay over His Bed after switching off Lights and Switch On AC and when about to Close His Eyes, a Speedy Khargosh Entered and ask although Switch On the Lights with…_

 _Daya: arry Boss, (hurriedly) aik Baat tou Main Poochna hee Bhool gaya…?_

 _Abhijeet (yawn with): ky Khana Kesa laga…?_

 _Daya (makes face, sat on the footer of His Bed and ask): Nahi kay Tum nay Mohit ko kya Raam Kahani sunai…?_

 _Abhijeet look at the Sparking eyes of His Khargosh and went to Flashback where saw the Scene…_

 _….._

 _….._

 _…_

Two Smart Cops coming out from Aircraft and one of them on Immediate bases started Calling to His Department Different sections and after 20 minutes of that Dialing Calls and Receiving Calls Period, uttered…

Mohit: Sorry Abhijeet, No News… (in tense tone) Mujhy Samjh Nahi aa raha, aisa ho kesy sakta hy.. (added) aur chalo kisi ko Nahi.. Barun Sir ko tou Pakka Pata hoga na…

Abhijeet: Mohit, (now changing His Mind with) Main Pakka Nahi hun… (giving aspet) koi Training Task bhi tou ho skta hy na…?

Mohit (happy shout): Bingo… yehi hua hy… Yaar, Tum tou ACP Sir ko Jaanty ho na… (adds) Kafi baar Tum Logun kay Private Task Wo lety hain.. kabhi HQ khud koi Task Plan krti hay ta kay Officers Alert rahein aur Un ki Chusti aur Phirti barqarar rahy…

Abhijeet (frustatidely): is sy tou better hay Humein Tiger Biscuit Khila diya karein…

Mohit Laughed Loudly either with that Story Abhijeet Completely Wiped Off that Doubt from Mohit's mind…

 _….._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Daya (ask): Tumhein lagta hy, is Fake Story pr Usy Yaqeen aa jaye ga..?_

 _Abhijeet: Umeed tou Nahi thi… (remind Him) magar Yaad hy Wo Tunnel wala Trap (Daya remembered that Mission where not Only DCP and DIG Sir with ACP Sir but ACP Ajat Shauru and ACP PrithviRaaj also Presented there) (Abhijeet added) Mohit ko wohi Yaad aa gaya aur wesy bhi Us Fake Trap Case ka bhi Barun ya HQ ko malum Nahi tha.. wo ek Private Fake Trap Case tha…_

 _Daya (makes face with): jis mein Sir nay Hum Sub ko Test kiya tha…_

 _Abhijeet (casually): haan…._

 _Daya: wesy Abhi (Abhijeet look at Him, Daya added either now lying over bed even covering Himself in Quill after taking it from Abhijeet who Disappointingly Sigh heard) kya aisa Nahi ho sakta kay Case Khatam ho gaya ho..?_

 _Abhijeet: Tera matlab Solved…(Daya nodded either Yawning) (Abhijeet in Confused tone) matlab Sub sy pehly ye Pata lagana hy ky Case pr abhi tak Kaam ho raha hy ya Case Solve ho chukka hy…_

 _Daya (added either Closing eyes with): aur ye bhi kay ACP Sir aakhir is Case pr Kaam kis sy karwa rahy hain aur Humein is Case sy Hata Kyun liya…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan Case Hold pr tou Rakh Nahi skty.. (tensely) Bacchun ka Mamla tha aur Pending ka tou Sawal hee Nahi hota… (look at His Sleepy Face with) yaad hy na Sir sy Hum nay jitni baar bhi Case kay hawaly sy Baat ki… (harsh way) Gol Mol kr di…_

 _Daya (sadly): aur aakhir mein tou Daant bhi diya… (taking turn Cozily as His Bro setting Pillow beneath His Head Heard) wo bhi kitna Saara…_

 _A Small Smile Spark over Abhijeet Lips on His Small Bear Sad comment either Few Flashbacks making Fresh Images over His Brain Box…_

 _….._

 _….._

 _…_

A Frustrated Voice Roaming inside a Spacious room, Less Furnished but having all Necessary Equipment's with….

ACP (angry tone): kya karun… Bolo… Bacchun ki Protection ki Poori Zimmadari lii hy… (to Vivek) kyun Vivek, Misha ko Police Protection mein School bheja ja raha hy na (Vivek nodded positively) (Voice again) Continuously Police Patrolling hy even jo Organization…

Abhijeet (interrupts): Sir, Main Aap sy Protection, Security ya Patrolling ka Nahi pooch raha, (stressed) sirf ye Pooch raha hun ky kuch Pata chala.. (straight) kaun hy in Sub kay Peechy…?

ACP (again irritate): Tumhein kya lagta hy, Mujhy Pata hota tou Main Bata Nahi deta…?

Daya: matlab, (shock tone) Aap is Case mein as Sharing Head bhi Nahi hain..?

ACP: dekho Daya.. (understanding tone) jub Case CID sy ly liya gaya hy tou Main kesy kisi cheez mein Dakhal dy skta hun.. (softly now looking all and adds) Main Samjh raha hun Tum Logun kay Intentions…

Abhijeet (murmur): Ravan aur Intentions Samjhy…

ACP (again ignoring Daya small smile sparked on that chewing murmur and added): jesy hee Mery Hath koi Khaber lagy gi.. (asuringly) Main sub sy Pehly Tum Sub sy Share karun ga.. Ok…

Cops nodded and Left the cabin including Duo while the Head Wiped His Forehead drops still feeling Shiver in His Body through Chilling Air coming from Low Temperature of AC….

…..

…..

…

After Few More days, the Bureau again Echoing with the Same Issue Discussed inbetween Cops as…

Abhijeet (roaming around with): Freddie, Tumhari Baat Theek hay, pr (sadly) Hum kya kr skty hain…

Freddie: Jee Sir, (little irritate) magr Aap Sochein…

Vivek: haan Sir, (added points) wesy tou already Society mein ACP Sir ny Petrolling barha dii hay aur Us Organization mein bhi Police Protection ka Sir nay Bata hee diya tha…

Sachin (adds): aur School Management ny Khud Apni Security ka bhi Acha Intaizaam kr liya hy…

Rajat: haan aur (again) ye Security tou ab Rahy gii hee, Police Patrolling Samait…

Daya: khair, (low way) Hum tou kuch kr Nahi saky na…

Abhijeet (little rash): haan tou Hata bhi tou diya Humein…

Daya: aur kya, (disappointed tone) ACP Sir chahty tou Koshish kr skty thy, magar…

Voice (stern): magar kya…. Haaan, Magar kya… (harsh way) yehi kay Jaan Bojh kr Main ny Khud HQ sy Kaha kay bhae, (taunt) Case Hum sy ly kr CBI ko dy diya jaye kyunky Hum Log tou Buht Nikammay hain.. (rude) Nakara hain…

Daya (tense tone): Na… Nahi Sir.. (handling with) Main tou bas ye Keh…

ACP: acha (chewing) tou kuch aur bhi Kehna chah rahy thy Tum… (thinking) arry haan, (sarcastically) shayed AC Pradyuman ko Tum Sub ki Qabiliyet pr Yaqeen Nahi, ya shayed Wo Tum mein sy kisi pr Bharosa Nahi krta, ya phir…

Daya (again): Sir, Please…

ACP (complete rash): kya Please, haan… (complete angry way) ek Senior Inspector ho Tum, Koi Bacchy nahi.. (rash) hr waqt kya Main Tum Sub ko Explaination deta Phirun.. Aik baar bata diya.. Samjha diya… (adding irritatively) saary Aspect, Apni Koshish Sub kuch.. magar Nahi, Murghy ki wohi Tang.. (asking teasingly) kya is sy Pehlay CID sy kabhi koi Case CBI Transfer Nahi hua…?

Abhijeet (mumble): Cheena tou Nahi gaya na….

ACP (look at Abhijeet and in Loud tone): haan, Nahi gaya… (strong) magar Yaad rakhho, Orders is Orders…. Koi na koi Threat ya Reason hoga… (angerly) HQ mein Pagal Log nahi Bethy.. already itna Sensitive Issue hay.. bajayey Dusray Cases pr Dihaan denay ky.. wohi Lakeer Peet rahy ho… (concluding way) Behtar hoga kay jo Chala gaya…

Abhijeet (again correct): lay liya gaya…

ACP (in complete frustration): acha acha ly liya gaya.. balky ye bhi Kyun Cheen liya gaya (chewing and Rudely) Us pr Apna Dimagh lagany kay bajayey jo hy Us pr Dihaan do aur Aaj kay baad koi bhi Mujhy is Case sy Related (look at Duo meaningfully and added) koi bhi Baat krta Dikha tou Pehlay Apny liye Dusri Naukri ka Intaizaam kr ly…

The Cops were Stunned and feels Extreme Anger but did not Utter any word including Abhijeet as They feels in deep down that They Personally Angered and Frustrate their Head and takes Him to that Border Line which really Irritated Him to such Extent where He added this Threat as Normally They never found ACP Sir such Rude and Threatening…

 _He Looks at His Bear whose Snoring Voice really Tells Him about His Dreamland so after Switch Off Light went to Daya room taking a Sound Sleep…_

 _….._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Voice 1: **ek Banni Moti Taaji thi**_

 ** _Jo Majy sy Bubb-Gum (bubble-gum) khati thi_**

 _Voice 2 (shout): arry, Dekh kay Freddie Sir…._

 _Freddie (take turn with): haan haan.. (telling) ye Choty Sahab ki Banni mein Main Phanse gaya tha…._

 _A Small Smile Sparked over Vivek Lips who again Pampered Danny to Continue His Poem either Freddie takes Vehicle over Road, giving a Glance on that turning Spot…_

 _Danny (again) **Chuchun nay Min kl shocha ye**_

 ** _Banni ko dein gy Dhoka ye_**

 ** _Banni ko Baandhein gy Dhanti_**

 ** _Aul Khayein gy sub Bubb-Gum_**

 _A Sweet Clapping Sound arose inside the Green color Santro, gives a Broad Smile over a Cute Kid Face who asked…_

 _Danny (to Vivek): Paalii hay na Choty Bhai-yya….?_

 _Vivek (pat over His cheek with): Buht…_

 _Danny: ummm, (telling) Main ny Shasha ko bhi chunai aul Aani ko bhi… (sadly) Aani ko anchi nai nagi…_

 _Freddie (asking): kyun bhae…?_

 _Danny: Aani nay bona, (disagree tone) Banni Bubb-Gum nahi Khati…._

 _Vivek: acha… (shockingly) Sach mein…_

 _Danny (sure tone): Thati hay… (briefing) Mea nay Kan na Shasha kay cath Banni ko Khanai na…_

 _Freddie (shocked): Bubble Ghum (Danny nodded Positively) (Freddie again) aur Us nay Kha lii…?_

 _Danny (sadly): Nai Papa, wo Meow Meow klti lahi… (Freddie and Vivek Hide their Laughs, Danny added) phin Shasha nay bola kay abhi Uch ko Bhook nai hogi…_

 _Vivek (nodded with): acha acha…_

 _Danny: haan, (again) phl Hum Wo Uch ko dy kl aa gaye aur jub (telling proudly) Chaam ko Detha tou wo Dhayeb… (telling asurely) Tha liya tha…._

 _Vivek (happily): wah bhae….._

 _Danny (proudly): aur kaa… (happily) Neellow thi.. Banana wani…_

 _Freddie (smilingly): tou Billi nay bataya Danny ko kay wo Bubble Gum Us ko Achi lagi..?_

 _Danny (nod): jee Papa… jub Shasha nay Uch ko bola tou (nodded his own head in **Yes** with) aichy aichy kl rahi thi…_

 _A Big Smile comes over Freddie and Vivek Lips, who stepped out from Car to Pick Misha from School as Freddie stopped the Car…_

 _After 10 minutes He backed and Freddie Ignited the Car after Both Settling inside the Car and Danny already started to Tell Misha about that Cat Eating Bubble Gum incident either during taking Turn.. Freddie Murmured Spotting Someone as…_

 _Freddie (murmur): ye bhi …?_

 _….._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (call): Boss…._

 _Abhijeet: aby Pagal….. (pressing Teeth with) Tu Sach mein Marwayey ga Daya…_

 _Daya (shock but angrily too): arry, Khud hee tou Kaam diya tha na.. (stressed) bola tha kay Report dena…_

 _Abhijeet (complete taunt): tou kya Main Ghar Nahi aata… (angry) ain… kaha tha na kay koi Kaam bhi aisa Nahi krna jo Baad mein Track…_

 _Daya (cutting): Baray Miyaan Chashma laga lo… (telling) Khancha Sim hay aur Cell Set bhi Dusra hay… (stressing with) 900 Rupay mein Khareeda hy abhi wo bhi 3rd Hand…_

 _Abhijeet: tou Peetu Miyaan ko Main Samjha dun (whispering chewing tone) kay Muqabla HQ sy ya CBI sy Nahi… (strong) ACP Pradyuman sy hay…. (again) Aayii samjah (more) jo Andheray mein bhi Teer chalayein tou…_

 _Daya (naughty): wo Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ko lug hee jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet (call): aby…._

 _The Call Cuts in Laughing tone either Abhijeet could not Do anything with His Choty…._

 _….._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Voice: Sach mein (figure nodded head in Positive while again Voice arose Calling Someone Proudly with) Freddie Uncle, Aap ko Pata hay.. Humaray School kay pass na Police Uncles Khary rehty hain, Apni Gari ly kr…_

 _Freddie (impress way): acha.. Sach…_

 _Voice: Jee aur ( enthusiastic tone) Rehan kay School mein tou Ride bhi ly skty hain Un ki Gari mein…_

 _A Small Smile Exchanged by Two CID Cops as in ACP Sir Society, Police Van must Dropped Most Kids under their Look so Sometimes takes Kids in their Vans… A CID Cop corrected the Comment as…_

 _Voice 2 (understanding with): kya Misha Beta… Ride thori Na dety hain Wo…_

 _Misha (complete disagree with): Mama, Aap ko Nahi pata.. (giving reliable source with) Mujhy Rehan nay khud bataya hay…_

 _Danny (accepted gladly with): aul Mujhy bhi…_

 _Misha: wohi tou… (again to Freddie) Freddie Uncle kitna Maza aata hoga na…_

 _Freddie smiled and now first Dropped Misha and Vivek to their Home and then went to His Home with His Son Smoothly…_

 _….._

 _….._

 _…_

 _Voice (calling Softly): arry Abhijeet, Gaye Nahi abhi…?_

 _Abhijeet who was Waiting for ACP Sir or Rajat Exit from Bureau so He will Fulfill His Plan, really Curse on His Luck, Up His Head from the File and said…_

 _Abhijeet: wo Sir, bas ( signaling towards File, He was working with) ye File Complete kr raha tha…_

 _ACP (telling giving Him signal to watch Wall clock with): 11 bajnay waly hain.. Daya tou kub ka Nikl gaya (to Rajat) Rajat ho gaya na…?_

 _Rajat (standing and nodded with): Jee Sir, Salunkhy Sir ko Report Mail bhi kr dii hay…_

 _ACP: tou bas Niklo… (to Abhijeet) Abhijeet Tum bhi Niklo.. (caring tone) File Subah aa kr kr lena… (telling) Buht Raat ho gayii hay…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and started Collecting His things while ACP Sir and Rajat Left the cabin…_

 _Abhijeet Delibrately doing All Lazily and after their Exit from Corridor, rushed at ACP Sir cabin and before Opening it, a Voice arose…_

 _Voice (confuse call): Sir…_

 _Abhijeet pressed His Lips and turned found Rajat with Shock gesture just Relaxed seeing Abhijeet Talking to Someone on Call although His Fingers over His Head as He is Setting His Hairs after seeing Himself at ACP Sir cabin Glass door and at Night because of Light direction, the Images Reflected a Little and Cops using that Glass door as Mirror also… Abhijeet Look at Him and asked casually…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Rajat, kya hua… (move towards door with) wapus aa gaye…?_

 _Rajat (with embarrass smile): Sir, Bike ki Chabi hee Bhool gaya tha…_

 _Abhijeet nodded Disappointingly and moved out with Him as now He don't want to Create Doubt over Rajat mind so Rushed with Him to Residence Straight…_


	8. Chapter 8

_A collecting THANK YOU to all my regular assets! silent and active readers..._

 _time Kum hy aur muqabla Shakt..._

 _so No individual replies this time..._

 _meet You in next Update..._

 _yeah, hm those who feeling bored a good. News is waiting that next chappy will be the Last chappy..._

 _yahooooo...!_

 _Thank You again my bacchazzzzzzz..._

* * *

 _Here at Residence Daya wanted to Share Something to Him but Abhijeet Stopped Him and SMSing Him although moved to His room leaving His Bro with Open mouth who Read as…_

 _Abhijeet (SMS): Later…_

 _The Message contained only a Word but having Big Inner Meaning so Daya also Postponed All and after saying Good Night, went to His room…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Here Abhijeet reached at Early Morning to Bureau and take out the Call Records even GPS too after calling from ACP Sir cabin Private number in ACP Sir voice although delivering all Records at a new Mailing ID which He made coming here and now Working on His Pending File…_

 _Cops coming One by One and after seeing Him doing work over File, Rajat said Smilingly…_

 _Rajat: Mujhy andaza tha Sir, (smilingly) Aap Jaldi aa jayein gy…?_

 _Abhijeet (naughty tone): Kal Jaldi jo chala gaya tha…_

 _Rajat Smiled and started His working either Daya came as He came Later after Meeting to His Informer and during Passing Abhijeet, got a Small Paper on His palm having Only a_ _ **RIGHT TICK MARK**_ _brings Big Smile on His Lips getting His Bro did His Job…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _At Night, Duo at Residence, Daya wanted to give Report to Him but Abhijeet Signaled Him for Keep Quiet and after Freed from Dinner and Tea, Locked the Residence and takes Him in His Bullet to SB Directly and after reaching there, Checked SB, Bike and Both through Detector and now Both sat over Bean Bags at SB and Abhijeet started…_

 _Abhijeet: Hum, Ghar, Bureau, Gari mein koi Baat is Case ky baary mein Nahi karein gy.. kuch Discuss bhi Nahi… Samjhy (Daya nodded, Abhijeet added) koshish karna koi Phone ya Mail ya Social Sites pr bhi Baat Nahi karo…_

 _Daya (shockingly): tou…_

 _Abhijeet (simple): Paper Pass karna…_

 _Daya (smiley): jesy Aaj kiya tha…?_

 _Abhijeet: haan, kahan hy wo Paper (Daya takes out from His Jeans Pocket, give it to Abhijeet who is Lightening it with) Paper ko Parthy Sath jala dena.. (look at that ash makes in Ash Tray and looking at Daya with) OK…. (Daya agreed) (Abhijeet again) Humein koi bhi Suragh ya Saboot Nahi chorna hay…. (relax tone) acha khair, haan ab Report do…_

 _Daya (shock): arry… (with wink) Chashma Nahi Pehno gy…?_

 _A Couch threw over Him from His Big Bro which Broad His Small Smile and after setting it behind His Neck as now He adjusted at Easy Chair, said…_

 _Daya: Nigrani tou hay, (briefing) magar School ki Magament nay Apny Guards rakkhy huay hain… kuch Jagah khas kr ACP Sir ki taraf Mobile Vans bhi Petrolling krti hain.. (confuse) magar Yaar, kum az kum 20 Din ho chuky hain… koi New Case Report Nahi hua…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, (asking shockingly) koi Baccha Kidnap nahi hua ya Harrass…?_

 _Daya: Nahi, (adds) Case, CBI ko Transfer (bite tongue and corrected with) matlab Hum sy Cheen leeny kay baad bhi 3 Bacchy Kidnapp huay hain magar Us kay baad koi Nahi.. (more) Harrass bas 5 huay thy magar kuch Khas nahi…. (Confuse tone) Wesy Boss…_

 _Abhijeet (replied): haan kya..?_

 _Daya: Yaar, (telling) hr Special Baccha Alug Quality wala hy.. matlab Us ki Speciality Alug hay…_

 _Abhijeet: matlab, (briefing) Aik hee Albeno, Aik hee Night Blind etc…_

 _Daya: haan (look at Him and ask in Question) kuch aajeeb Nahi hay…?_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, hy tou koi Buht Bara Chakker… (tense tone) even Buht hee Bara aur Khatarnaak bhi…_

 _Daya (asking): jabhi kya Sir nay Humein Hata diya…?_

 _Abhijeet (confuse way): shayed…_

 _Daya (ask): aur Tumhari Jasoosi ka kya hua…?_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Thap ho gayii…_

 _Daya: arry…? pr Tum nay tou Paper pr Right Tick Mark kiya tha na…?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, niklwa tou liya hy, pr (irritative) koi aisi Call Nahi hay jo Suspiciouss lagy, even (with deep sigh) Sir nay kisi HQ Member ya kisi bhi Security Forces kay Head ko yahan tak kay Apny kisi Informer sy bhi in 20/22 dino mein koi Raabta nahi kiya…_

 _Daya (curious tone): Tum kya Sir kay saaray informers ko Jaanty ho..?_

 _Abhijeet: kafi ko, (explain) wesy Mery Kehnay ka matlab tha kay Sir nay kisi Khancha Number pr koi Contact nahi kiya hy…_

 _Daya: hmmm (add) aur Gari….?_

 _Abhijeet (angrily): Us ka GPS tou Ghar aur Bureau kay hee Chakker Kaat raha hy…_

 _Daya (raising eyebrow): tou…?_

 _Abhijeet: Mujhy tou (standup and taking out Water bottle from Mediam sized Fridge and taking Sips with) lagta hy Sir bhi koi Khancha Sim hee istaimal kr rahy hain…_

 _Daya: Possiible Boss, (signaling Him for Water bottle and after Caught it, takes Sips with) magar Gari…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Gari kuch Samjh nahi aa rahi (look at Daya and add) kya koi Dusri Gari bhi tou Nahi Use kr rahy…?_

 _Daya: matlab, (rubbing His eyes with) such mein is baar Mushkil hogi…._

 _Abhijeet: khair, aisa bhi Nahi hay… (with naughty tone) Hum nay bhi koi Kacchi Goliyaan Nahi kheli… (smilingly) jo bhi Seekha hy Un sy hee Seekha hy…_

 _Daya (wink): Un ko Harana bhi…._

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (softly) Humein Sir ki Security bhi tou Dekhni hogi na…_

 _Daya: haan Boss, (caring tone) kahein Sir Khud na Kisi Mushkil mein Phanse jayein…_

 _Abhijeet (nodded): True…_

 _Daya (again): aur ab kya karo gy…?_

 _Abhijeet: soch raha hun... Apny (with smiley wink) Dushman sy Madad lun…._

 _Daya: hmmm.. (naughty) Lab ka bhi Niklwa lo…_

 _Abhijeet: aby (pinch) Dimagh chal raha hy Sahab ka…_

 _Daya (proud): hamesha hee chalta hy…._

 _Abhijeet (laughingly): hahahahah…._

 _Daya Leaving SB as He wanted to Inhale Salty Air around, while Abhijeet after Locking the Hut Joins Him too…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Man Shocked after grabbing the Reciever and just about to put it over Cradle after Hearing Foot Steps as He already puts His Sharp Ears at Outside…._

 _His Stunned Behaviour still not coming under control as He feels a Spark of Tension in His Brain Alamaring inside it…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Vivek came out in Rush from Bureau Main hall as He was about to Move with Sachin to Investigative Spot seeing a Small Paper Burning aside, as Immefiate stance, He patted over Paper to Protect it from Burning and Read few things as…._

 ** _$! %, !( ( !*, ! !% # ! $%, *( !(, !^ !* 9 ! ) %, ) % !_**

 _He looks at the Paper either Safe it in His Jeans Pocket and Quietly moved with Sachin without any Discussion about it…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _At SB, Two Intelligent Cops roaming either Daya was in a Big Shock and in Regular Intervels Presented His Shocking Comments with…._

 _Daya: Boss, (tense tone) Mujhy tou ab Darr lug raha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh): Mujhy bhi…_

 _Daya (asking): Tum nay kya achi tarah Check Nhai kiya tha..?_

 _Abhijeet (harsh): Pagal hay kya…? Koi Pehli baar thori na aisa kiya hy..?_

 _Daya (again tension): phir Sir ko kesy Pata chal gaya…?_

 _Abhijeet (irritate way): Pata nahi… (after a bit) wesy ye bhi tou skta hy kay Sir nay aisay hee apni Cabin ki Private Landline Lock kr dii ho.. (giving aspect with) Hum kaun sa Roz Roz wahan ja kr Check krty hain…_

 _Daya (still having tense flair with): wo tou Theek hay, pr Yaar, Tumhary Phone kay Baad hee ki hy na.. (again) kahein Sir ko kuch Pata tou Nahi chal gaya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Mujhy Nahi malum.. (brief) wesy Sir kay Behavior sy aisa laga tou nahi.. aaj tou Khas kr Main nay Un ko Buht Achy sy Observe bhi kiya…_

 _Daya (little piching way): Baray Miyaan, Bholo Nahi, Sir kitny Baray Actor hain…_

 _Abhijeet (wiping his sweaty forehead with): wohi tou… khair… (relaxing by taking deep breaths with) Dekhty hain…_

 _Daya (change conversation scenario or taking out scare from His Heart by asking): phir Apny Dushman ky Records niklwayey kya…?_

 _Abhijeet: Yaar, (with sad sigh) Salunkhy Sir bhi koi Choty Moty Aadmi Nahi.. (irritatively) itna Jhoot Bolna para kyunky HQ ka koi Order tou hy Nahi… jo Show kr kay ky Un ki Jaan ko Khatra hay.. Un kay Call Records Nikalwa liye jayein.. already Sir ki Cabin Line Locked hony ki wajah sy Mamla aur Bigar gaya… wesy hee (rashly) kuch Saalun sy HQ walun nay kuch Zyada hee Sakhti kr dii hy…_

 _Daya (teasingly): tou Hath Jhaar liye Sr. Insp Abhijeet nay…?_

 _Abhijeet (angry): Bako Mut…. Wesy bhi (wink to His Bro with) Ghee Seedhi Ungli sy Na nikly tou Usy Teerha kr lena chahyey…_

 _Daya (shock): tou kya (whispering tone) Hacker…?_

 _Abhijeet (nodded either added): Majbori hay Daya.. Mujhy laga Operator ko thora Doubt ho raha tha tou phir ek Chota sa Prank Khelna para…._

 _Daya look at Him in Question while Abhijeet back to Afternoon where at that Spot where He feels Small Doubts in Operator Voice so just make an Instant Plan so said…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

Abhijeet (to Operator): Dekhyey, Aap ki Baat Saheh hay kay Aap kay pass HQ ki taraf sy koi Call ya Orders Nahi aayey aur (added Softly) Obviously Meray pass bhi koi Letter nahi hay, pr ye Urgent hay aur Private bhi kyunkay Mujhy Mery Informer nay News…

Operator (interrupts caringly with): Sir, Aap ki Baat Theek… magar Main bhi Majboor hun.. (add) HQ ki taraf sy…

Abhijeet (interrupts with): aik min… plz Hold karye.. Mujhy ek Call aa rahi hay… (started talking in a Fake Call in such Loud tone from His Another Cell that Operator also Heard More Parts of it) kya, Pakka na Rajat… (added strictly) dekho Salunkhy Sahab ki Zindagi ka Sawal hay… Khaber Ghalat hui tou Un ki Jaan Khatre mein Par skti hay… acha acha… wo… OK, OK… (more loud) HQ sy Confirm ho gaya na.. chalo Theek hay.. haan Main Operator ko Mana kr deta hun.. OK.. Thanks… Bye… (Cuts call and back to Operator with) chalyey Theek hay.. Wo Aadmi hee pakra gaya jo Threat dy raha tha… (smiley way) Thank You aur haan, I'll must Appreciate Your Alertness…

Operator (thanking way): wo Sir, bas… thora Khayal rakhna parta hy…

Abhijeet (started buttering with): Main zarur HQ mein Aap ki Tareef karun ga… wesy Aap ka Naam…

Operator (cuts and in more lower tone): arry Thank You Sir, (adds) plz koi Kaam ho tou Batayey ga…

Abhijeet: Kaam tou koi Khas aisa Nahi, (sadly) bas haan darasal Mera Cell Phone ka Data Currupt ho gaya hy tou agr koi Hacker etc ka Pata Mil jata tou… (smiley) Aap tou Jaanty hain, Hum kisi Sadharan Aadmi sy Kaam Nahi krwa skty na…

Operator (understanding): jee Sir, Befiker rakhyey, Main ek Banda Bhejta hun.. (alert way) Jo bhi Kehyey ga kr dy ga..

Abhijeet (again): Aitabar wala hy na.. (pinching either smilingly) ye na ho Mera hee Pol Aap kay samnay Khol dy…

Operator: Impossible Sir, (add) Main Aap ko Dusri Shift sy Banda Arrange kr ky Dunga.. koi Tension Nahi hogi.. (smiley) wo tou atleast Mujhy jaanta bhi nahi hoga…

Abhijeet: OK, tou Plz kal (add) Moon Parlour mein Shaam 4 bajay Bhej dijyey ga.. magar haan hona Aitabar wala chahyey…

Operator (happily): Sir, Main Gurantee leta hun.. kisi aur tou kya, Mujhy tak kuch Nahi Pohanchy ga.. (Softly) Naam Sherry hay.. Kal 4 bajay.. Pakka…

Abhijeet (smiles): Thanks… Bye….

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya (started Clapping with): wah wah… (naughtily)yani Usi Bandy sy ek Banda Udhar pr ly kr Wohi Kaam karwa liya, jis kay liye Wo Mana kr raha tha…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Dekho, (telling) Parsun tak Salunkhy Sir kay Cell/Land line or Lab kay Land Line ka Data Humaray Pass hoga…_

 _Daya: umm.. (stretching Arms with) chalo Acha hy…_

 _Abhijeet (standing now with): chalo Niklty hain ab…_

 _Daya nodded while Abhijeet Switched Off Every Electronical Appliances and after Locking SB, Reached at Residence either checking Alert Guards by Talking to them on Random matters Casually and after coming Residence, takes a Sound Sleep…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After Two days, the Man Scanning Few Data even Records having Only Numbers and then placed All hardly over Table, although another Look at His Disappointed Face from Small Kitchen where He was making Tea for Both and now take it out, placed one infront of His Pal who said…_

 _Abhijeet (dragging all papers with): Sub Bekaar…?_

 _Daya (takes Sip with): yani, Plan Fail…_

 _Abhijeet (takes Sip with): Plan tou Nahi magar haan (Sadly) Plan ka Pehla Step Pakka Fail ho gaya…_

 _Daya (ask): tou ab…?_

 _Abhijeet: Daya, (serious) ab tou aik hee Raasta bacha hy…_

 _Daya: Kya..?_

 _Abhijeet: ab tou, ACP Sir sy Ugalwana paray ga (a sip come out in shock from Daya's mouth hearing His Angry Bird Scold as) ye kya… (shock) Daya… chal Saaf kr… (Daya cleans some parts of His Mouth from His Sleeves and Bird turn Volcano, snatched mug from Daya's hand and started Scolding as) What… Pagal.. ye.. Shirt sy Saaf krta hy koi.. Aankhein hain bhi.. (drag tissue box with) ye Dibba Nahi Dikha Sahab ko… (taking out tissue and wiping drops from table with) zara jo Aqal ho is Moty ko… (murmuring) Baccha tak ab Tissue mangty hain aur is Buddhy ko dekho.. Aasteen sy Saaf kiya ja raha hy Munh ko… (to Daya, knock on His Head with) Bilkul Finish na… (an Embarrassed smiles comes over His Lips while Abhijeet added) jao Aasteen Dho Pehlay… (irritatingly) Daag tou Mushkil hee hay kay jaye ga…_

 _Daya (standing with): tou Mahashy aisay Bomb bhi na Phora karein… hunh.. (moving to kitchen with) ACP Sir sy Ugalwana hoga jesy wo tou Tayyar behty hain kay kub Baray Miyaan Un ko Darshan dein aur Wo Apny Raazun ki Pitari Kholein…_

 _Abhijeet (rashly): tou Sahab hee Irshaad farmayein (chewing) agar koi Raasta hy tou…?_

 _Daya (look at Him and Pich): Bara kaun, haan.. (with wink) tou Sochny ka Dept Tumhara hy na…?_

 _Abhijeet (make face with): wah, in sub mein tou (harsh way) Sahab ka Khali Dabba Bullet Train jesa Chalta hy…_

 _Daya (with Smile): wo Apna tou kuch aisa hee hay Boss…._

 _Abhijeet (angry): hunh…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (confuse tone): magar Sir…._

 _Voice 2 (asking seriously): Tu nay Khud Dekha tha…?_

 _Voice 1: aur Nahi tou kya, (shocking way) Main tou itna Hairaan reh gaya aur aakhir Daya Sir nay Isy (showing that burnt paper with) Jalaya hee kyun…?_

 _Voice 2: aur (again) Tujhy Pakka Yaqeen hy kay Paper Abhijeet Sir nay Un ko diya tha…?_

 _Voice 1: 100 % Freddie Sir… aur isi Baat ki tou Mujhy hairaani hay aur Aap Khud Dekhein (showing reminance of that Burnt paper with) Writing tou Abhijeet Sir ki hy magar jo bhi Likha hy…_

 _Freddie (interrupts with): wo Samjh aana Impossible hay.. wo Log Aik Dusray ky liye Roz Naye Code Words Language Invent krty rehty hain…_

 _Vivek (asking): tou ab…?_

 _Freddie (remembering those People He Spotted outside Danny and Misha Scholl either at Nearby Place of ACP Sir Socity so added): kuch tou chal raha hy Don okay beech (look at Vivek and in Ordering tone) Tu Daya Sir pr Nazar rakh…._

 _Vivek (shout): kya…_

 _Freddie (stressing on each word): sirf is pr kay Wo aur Abhijeet Sir Kub Kub Aik Dusray ko Paper pass krty hain…_

 _Vivek (hesitatingly): pr Sir, ye bhi tou ho skta hy kay Un Dono ko koi Undercover Mission mila ho ya koi High Profile case pr Dono Kaam kr rahy hun…?_

 _Freddie (standing with): Nahi Vivek, Mujhy thora thora Andaza ho raha hy (with Sigh) kay Wo dono kis Case pr Kaam kr rahy hain…_

 _Vivek (whispering tone): wo Bacchun wala…_

 _A Coughing Nod Restricted Vivek to Wrapped all things as right now Both are at Cafeteria where They were Stopped on Vivek Demand when Both moving out from Bureau for their Houses as Vivek wanted to Discuss it with Freddie from the Time, He found that whole…_


	9. Last Chapter

**Enjoying this Last Chapter...**

 **Ill Talk to You all, giving Replies of Your Queries till Monday/Tuesday of This Week...**

 **Extremely Sorry for Delay in Chappy update...**

* * *

 _A Giant Bear Playing Hide and Seek with Three Small Kiddy Koala Bears in a nearby Society Park, who came here after taking Permission from His Elder Bro as…_

 **Daya: Yaar, Boss (standing with) Main na Aaj Thora Jaldi Nikl jaon ga….**

 **Abhijeet (pinch): kyun, (teasingly) Lunch Time tou ho gaya na…**

 **Daya (murmur rashly): hunh… (stressing) Bacchun kay Sath Park jana hy.. Kub sy Nahi Mila Teenun sy… (murmuring) yahan tou Baray Miyaan ko Jasoosi ki hee Pari hui hay… (loud) itna Kaam Nahi hota Mujh sy…**

 **Abhijeet (again pinch): matlab jitna Thora Sahab krty hain…**

 **Daya (angry): haan haan wohi (Abhijeet Enjoying His Cute Bunny anger who added) Toot Batoot bana diiya hy Mujh ko….**

 **Abhijeet (broke Laugh with): Toot Batoot kaun…?**

 **Daya: hay koi bas… hunh… acha haan (little lower) Sanbhal lena zara (signaling ACP Sir cabin with) Poochein tou Keh dena, (casual) Informer sy Milny gaya hun…**

 **Abhijeet (scolding): Sharam kr Moty, Jhoot Bolun kya Tery liye.. (telling) Paap lagy ga…**

 **Daya (sweetly): Bhagwaan Jee ko Pata hy, Mery liye liye gaye Saaray Paap Wo (proudly) Tum ko Maaf kr dein gy, Samjhy…**

 **Abhijeet nodded Disappointedly as Only Both are a Main hall either ACP Sir in His cabin…**

 **Daya started to Picking His Belongings, Hearing Voices of Cops as They are coming back after Finishing their Respected work, sat on His Ankles in front of Abhijeet who already sit on His Chair, Tightly grabbed His Both Palms and say in Sweetly Cute tone…**

 **Daya (sweetly): Please….**

 **Abhijeet just Ruffling His Hairs and Daya Left the Hall either Cops now Discussing either including Abhijeet regarding their Investigation after saying Bye to Daya as They thought Daya went for any Investigative Purpose…**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

Daya came back after Washing His Shirt Sleeve and asking the Most Important Query to Idea Initiator as…

Daya: aur Baray Miyaan, (asking) Ugalwayein gy kesy…?

Abhijeet (straight): Sir kay Cell ko Track kr ky…?

Daya (again little denying tone): Sir ko Pata chal gaya tou…?

Abhijeet: Sahab Kub Kaam aayein gy… (smilingly) Wo Apna Khangalo Software Use karein gy na…

Daya (hesitatingly): Boss, ye Nahi ho sakta ky koi Special Task Force bana kr Case Usy hee dy diya gaya ho…?

Abhijeet: bilkul ho skta hy Daya, (understandingly) magar hua hy Nahi warna Sir Bolty, Bataty… (standing with) Sir ki is Purisrar Khamoshi nay hee Mery Shak ko Pakka kiya hy ky Sir Akely hee Handle kr rahy hain ya sirf kuch aisay Logun kay Sath, jin ka Ilm Humein Nahi…

Daya nodded as it's True… In Past ACP Sir must Updated them regarding any Case Transferred to any other Security Forces or even Task Force to Some Extent but in this Case, ACP Sir Quietness Creating Doubts inside Abhijeet Mind….

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Man Jerked Badly as He was Putting Kettle over Stove after Hearing a Sound in Loud tone as…_

 _Voice 1 (sniffing with): ye Jalny ki Smell (seeing a Figure so added) arry Abhijeet Sir (Abhijeet Body Jerked so Figure Apologized) ohh, I m Sorry Sir, Main ny Aap ko Dara diya…._

 _Abhijeet: hmmm, (look at Him and adds) wo Chai ki Patti Stove pr Gir gayii thi, Usi kay Jalny ki Smell hay (now ask) Chai Piyo gy…?_

 _Voice 1: Nahi Sir, (seeing Figure spreading Palm over Forehead so adds in Concern) Sar mein Dard ho raha hy Sir…_

 _Abhijeet: haan Sachin, Thora sa hy (softly) Socha Chai Pii lun ga tou Theek ho jaye ga…_

 _Sachin (moving ahead with): arry Sir, Mohan ko Kehty (stand beside Him as He knew Cops mostly avoiding Mohan for any Personal assistance so said with Care) Choryey, Main bana deta hun, Light Tea Aap ko.. (suggesting softly) Aap Rest Room mein ja kr Thora Rest kr lein…_

 _Abhijeet: haan, Soch raha hun (moving but added) acha Mujhy Mera Laptop bhi dy jana…_

 _Sachin (nodded): Jee…._

 _Abhijeet moving inside to Rest room, lay over Couch while after few minutes, Sachin came with Tea Mug and Laptop and after again Reminding Him for Taking Care, Leave the Room while the Sharp Shine takes a Big Sigh with…_

 _Abhijeet (with sigh thought): Bach gaye (opening Laptop with thinking) Shuker hay Dekha Nahi (taking out His Cell and now Puts number over the Spotting Location Software which Duo Prepared on Personal bases for their Secret work, Thinking as He does not Murmuring anything in Bureau any Place because of having Cameras, thinks) acha hua Daya nay jo Paper diya tha, jis mein ACP Sir kay Dono Cell kay IMEI number's thy (Daya is mostly Saving His Team Members and Close Frnds Cell Set IMEI number from many Years and even now if Any Member changed His/Her Cell Set, must gives IMEI number of Cell Set to Daya who Save it as because of using it in One Case, They got the Culprit and from that time, Daya do it and He has a Personal Folder having IMEI numbers of Cell Set with Owners name and numbers) (Abhijeet again thinking either seeing Scanning Points Blowing over Map showing on Lappy Screen with) wo Main nay Jala diya aur Usi ki Smell ko Khatam krny ky liye Chai bhi Sath Carha dii thi… aur jesy hee Sachin nay Smell ka kaha, thori Chai Patti Culhy pr Aag mein Daal dii (after a while in Smile thought) Saheh kehta hy Daya… Mery Sath Reh Reh kr Wo kya Sabhi Sharp hoty ja rahy hain…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Figure Enjoying Washing Dishes, either side by side Telling Something Enthusiastically to His Buddy who was Cutting Different Fruits to Make Fruit Salad on His Bear Demand, Heard…_

 _Daya (enthusiastically): aur phir na, Usy itni Sardi lagi, itni Sardii lagi ky Wo na (Smiling tone) Apny Lamby Kaan hee Oorh kay So gaya… (asking) Achi hy na…?_

 _Abhijeet (teasingly): haan, Dambo ki jo hy…_

 _Daya (fuming): jee Nahi, Dambo kay Sirf Kaan Lamby thy, (streesingly) Mery waly Haathi kay Bacchy ki Dum bhi Lambi hay…_

 _Abhijeet (coming after wrapping Salad Bowl from Crystal Wrap and invaded in inside Fridge with): ab bhae, (with sigh) Updated Version mein kuch tou Change ho ga na…._

 _Daya turned in Complete Anger after Hearing the Straight Tone of Blaming over Him with…_

 _Daya (rashly murmur): hmmm, Tareef kya krta… yahan tou Seedhy Seedhy Inspiration Nahi Cheating ka Ilzaam laga diya (taunting way) ye bhi Bol skta tha ky (imitating) Daya, Dambo sy thori Inspire Story hy… (angry grumbling) magar Nahi, Shaan Ghat jati na… Cheating Bol diya.. wo bhi Poora Poora…_

 _He was so Engrossed in His Grumbling and Murmuring, heard a Complete Taunting tone from His Brother as…_

 _Abhijeet: agar Sahab ki Baat Cheet Khatam ho gayii hy tou kuch kahun… (Daya only make face, Abhijeet added) wo Dono Numbers ki Tracking karwaii (Daya Look at Him Keenly understanding Abhijeet Point, Abhijeet after Wiping His hand from Kitchen towel and went back to Dining Area added) koi Faida Nahi hua, Sir kay Dono Cell ki Location ya Ghar ya Bureau ya Un hee Crime Spots pr hay jahan Wo Humary Sath gaye thy…_

 _Daya set Plate over Sink, Wash His hand and started taking Signature Steps with Loud Exciting, Teasing and Melodious tones with…_

 _Daya: O Main Tera… Haye re Jabra… Hoye re Jabra….. (signature style steps with winking His Boss) Fan ho gaya… Tujhy Dekhty hee Dil Dhan Traannn ho gaya…_

 _Abhijeet knew with His Dance and Song, He Teased His Big Bro as its Abhijeet Idea to Track ACP Sir Cell Locations even taking Small Revenge about that Cheating Blame…_

 _Daya (after finishing His Phenomenal Performance started Teasingly): yehi hona tha… Baray Sahab nay kya Samjha tha kay Sir, Un ko kahein gy… (imitate ACP Sir tone) Aao Mery Bety, ye lo Mera Cell.. Dekh lo Main kahan kahan gaya tha… (taunting way) Itni Late kyun aayey, Mujh sy Pooch lety Beta… hunh…_

 _Abhijeet Smilingly Heard All as its already the Doubt Daya given to Him when Both Discussing it Last Day at SB…_

Daya: wesy Tumhein Yaqeen hay, (again) Sir kay Cell ki Location sy Humein Help mily gi…

Abhijeet: keh Nahi skta, (usual) pr Koshish tou krni hogi na…

Daya (agreed): acha Theek hy….

Abhijeet nodded and then He taken out Both IMEI numbers of ACP Sir Both Cell sets from His Folder saved in His Lappy and gave it to His Bro at Bureau in Morning before Leaving for Meeting with Kids…

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

Now Daya taking out Fruit Salad Bowl from Fridge and placing Quarter Plates and Salad Bowl with Soft Drinks over Small table of SB and said after taking out Salad in Both Plates with…

Daya (asking having naughtiness in tone): tou ab kya socha hy Baray Miyaan nay…

Abhijeet (mixing fruit in harsh tone): aby pehly tou Tu Mujhy Baray Miyaan bolna Band kr… (angrily taking bite with) Do Chaar Kas kay Chamat Kha lein gy Sahab Mujh sy… (pinch) phir Shakiyet Nahi karna…

Daya: haan haan, bas is Pyary Bacchy ko Peet kr hee (murmur) Baray Miyaan (again loud) ko Shanti milti hay.. hunh…

Abhijeet (who already taking bites with Spoon adds): Humein Sir ka Cell Churana paray ga…

A Continuous Coughing tone Tensed Him as His Bro again Stuck Something in His Throat rather Spit it out this time…

Abhijeet gives Water to Him who was taking Small Sip either feeling Continuous Patting on His Back with Scolding…

Abhijeet: kuch na kuch karna hy Sahab ko.. Kabhi Ugal rahy hain, kabhi Nigal rahy hain (feeling Daya Relaxment so moved to His Chair with) Bewakoof…

Daya (saying after Abhijeet sat on His Chair Tensely): Boss, jub tak Main (looking the half bowl of Salad and Half Soft Drink with) sub Kha Pii Na lun (pleading tone) Tum kuch Mut bolna…

Abhijeet tried but a Big Laughing **HAHAHA** comes from His Throat Tunnel on His Bunny Request so adds…

Abhijeet (accepting request with): acha acha, Kha ly.. kuch Nahi Bol raha ab… (Daya started eating while Abhijeet said) suna hy July mein Sahib ki Aunty aa rahi hain…

Daya (shocked): Aunty…

Abhijeet (taunt): Finding Dori….

Daya really Embarrass Badly, His Cheeks having Slight Reddish Grin really gives Sweet Smile on His Abhi Lips who Enjoyed it a lot as His Small Bear always termed DORI from FINDING NEMO Movie as DORI AUNTY….

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

After Wiping Hands, Daya came towards Same Small Dining table, where His Brother having few Cell Sets, a Paper Pad with Pen and then Drag 2 Cell Sets towards Daya with Paper Pad and Pen who takes His Seat with…

Abhijeet (teasing): ho gaye Sahib, Pait Pooja kr kay Farigh (Daya smiled) (Abhijeet added) OK, ab Main (setting SW on His Cell with) Stop Watch Start krta hun, Tum ny ek Cell Set Khol kr Us ka IMEI number Paper pr likhna hy aur isi tarah Dusray ka, Dusray Cell Set kay Create new Msg pr, ya Wats app, Draft, Note ya kisi Call Input pad pr, jahan Tumhara Dil chahyey… (look at Daya and said) Minimum time pr and Your Time Starts (Daya sat with Alert position and Abhijeet finished) NOW…

Daya started His work and Finished the First and after getting another Q from His Boss, started another One and when Finishing Both Task, Abhijeet who Looked over Watch said…

Abhijeet: hmmm, (compare Both task time with) Cell pr Feed krty huay Tum nay 1 minute 10 second liye hain aur Paper pr 1 minute 20 second….

Daya: Cell pr Meri Speed Zyada hy na (to Abhijeet) ab Tum karo….(taking SW from Him with) Main Time Note krta hun…

Abhijeet nodded and Started His Work and after Finishing, Daya who look at Watch said…

Daya (with Smile): Not Bad, Dono mein 1 min 10 Sec (Abhijeet nodded) (Daya added more) wesy Yaar, Paper pr Likhein gy tou Shak Barh Nahi jaye ga…?

Abhijeet: hmmm, (telling) magar Us waqt jo bhi Cheez wahan maujud hui, Humein Us pr hee Number likhna hoga…

Daya (giving another option): Bug laga do Sir kay Cell pr…

Abhijeet (denying by adding): Nahi, Nazrun mein Nahi aana hy…

Daya (again): aur Cell Urana kesy hay…?

Abhijeet (with sigh): yehi Masla hy… (look at Him with) Tum Batao…

Daya: Boss, (tensely) Saara waqt tou Sir Apna Cell Jaib mein rakhty hain aur Tumhein kyun Shak hy Sir Naya Cell Set Use kr rahy hain…? (briefing His Points) Mera Nahi Khayal Sir nay Naya Cell Set liya hy.. (telling by remembering ACP Sir Cell Set model with) Wo tou wohi Samsung ka Set Use kr rahy hain na…

Abhijeet: Daya, (Understandably) ye Mehz Ek Shak hay aur kya Sir, Do Cell Set Ek Company aur Ek Model ky Nahi ly skty…

Daya (again): phir…?

Abhijeet: Dekho, aisay Time ye Sub krna hy jub Bureau mein Hum Dono aur Sir kay Siwa koi Nahi ho… (Small Bear nodded, Abhijeet added) aur Sir ko Shak bhi Nahi ho…

Daya: matlab (thinking tone) Us Waqt jub Sir kisi sy Phone pr Baat kr rahy hun ta kay Wo Cell ko Table ya Desk pr rakh dein…

Abhijeet (nodded): haan… (asking) koi Idea hy…?

Daya: aisa krty hain, (telling) Sir ko koi Parcel aany ka Bahana bana kr Un ka Cell Desk pr rakhwaty hain…

Abhijeet: hmmm, (accepting with) Idea tou acha hy… Tu ly kr aana Parcel… (more) Main Q dun ga Tujhy… OK… (again) Corridor aur Door kay Qareeb rehna… ta ky Zyada Shak Na ho…

Daya: Theek, (more) tou kya Sir SIM wohi Use kr rahy hain…?

Abhijeet (confusingly): hmmm… Shayed…

Daya (in confusion): magar Tum ny Call Records Niklwayey thy na…?

Abhijeet (pat over Daya head with): aye Bhagwaan, yehi tou Sahab ko itni der sy bata raha hun kay (briefing) Hum nay tou Socha Purana hee Set hoga, ho skta hy Sir nay New Cell Set pr wohi SIM bhi laga lii hay ya Nahi…

Daya: pr agr aisa hota, tou (again confuse) Location tou Alug aatii na….?

Abhijeet (stressed): Main bata dun ky India mein, 2012 mein New Delhi kay Parliament mein ye Case Report hua tha kay India mein Us Samy 18000 Phone Set, Same IMEI number kay Use ho rahy thy… (Daya eyes widens so Abhijeet added) Ministry nay Us Samy GSM Handset ko Bann kr diya tha pr kaun jany (jerking head with) aagy Mamla barha ya Nahi…

Daya: wesy Boss, (adds) jo Copied Set hoty hain na First Copy ya Second Copy…

Abhijeet (confirming): Cloned Set, jo Fake Companies banati hain…

Daya (nodded with): haan, Un ka IMEI number bhi Same hota hy aur sub sy Important Baat (Abhijeet look at Him as He knew His Bear is much Knowledgeable in these aspects heard) Dual SIM Hand Set mein Do IMEI number hoty hain…

Abhijeet (uttered): ain…

Bear nodded and now They went to Residence as They were Discussing all in SB either takes a Small Gift Pack which is Empty for their Deary Dad…

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Elder Son Anxiously Waiting for His Deary Father to come out from His Cabin and after almost an Hour Waiting, ACP Sir came out from His cabin, Abhijeet SMSing Daya who comes in Alert mode, standing in between Door and Corridor…_

 _Abhijeet Delibrately Engaged ACP Sir Discussing Something about a Case as He already Noted that, ACP Sir getting Calls in Small Intervals of Time so there is a Maximum Chance that He will get a Call in Few minutes and His Heart Beats Loud when a Ringer Buzzed…._

 _ACP Sir taking out Phone from His Pant Pocket and, the Youngest Son Entered inside with a Loud Shout…_

 _Daya: Sir, (loud) Aap ky liye Parcel aaya tha…._

 _He Presented it Instantly just to Tackle ACP Sir Idea to Put His Cell over Desk but Obviously Father is Father, He Puts Cell inside His Coat Pocket Boiled All Hopes of His Both Sons who really Telling So many Grumbling seeing in Each One Eyes and the Plan was Completely Failed because before Opening the Parcel… Daya already Trapped in Queries Session of His Head who started as…_

 _ACP (confuse): arry Daya, (taking Gift from His hand with)Tum ko kyun ly kr aayey (ask) Mohan kahan tha… (again) Scan kiya… (scanning Parcel with) koi Stamp tou hay Nahi… (more) Finger Prints Utha leny chahyey…_

 _Except_ _ **Yes Sir, Jee, Ok Sir, Done**_ _kinda Replies and Agreed on ACP Sir Every Order, Both have No Choice either They knew, Cops as well Forensic does not Dig Out any Clue from that Empty Gift Box as Both Brothers makes it with Gloved Hand with Old Shoe Box at SB having Nothing Inside or Outside it…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Man threw His Coat over Couch in Complete Anger, as the Plan was not only Failed but Initiating a Doubt over His Head Head… He said angrily…_

 _Abhijeet (angrily): Damn Yaar… lagta hy Pakka Shak ho gaya hy Ravan ko (the Spoiled Son coming behind listens) Dekha tha na, kesy baar baar Sawal kr kr kay Mujhy Dekh rahy thy…_

 _Daya (disappointed tone with): Main nay Pehly hee Kaha tha…_

 _Abhijeet (rash): Chal bay… Bekaar Idea tha Tera… (take water after pouring in glass from water bottle with) Mera bhi Dimagh Kharab ho gaya tha (gulping sips) Haan kr Betha…_

 _Daya (rashly snatching bottle and taking sips with): tou Mian nay koi (chewing tone) Baray Sahib kay Hath Pair Nahi jory thy kay Mera Idea lo… hunh.. (grumbling) aik tou Idea do.. ooper sy Baatein bhi Suno…_

 _Abhijeet (irritated with): haan haan, Theek hay… (stressing way) Dekh liya Sahab kay Idea pr Amal ka Nateeja… (telling) ab Mera Idea Suno…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _After a Day, Trio already inside Bureau Main Hall, ACP Sir coming Out Talking on Phone and suddenly started Sneezing…_

 _The Sudden Sneezing totally turn Him Confused as He can't Understand what's going on as He takes Out His Handkerchief although Placing His Cell Set over Main Desk at Bureau Hall while Daya coming still Continuously Sneezing having Teary Eyes like His Father…_

 _A Man Eyes Widens Opened when He saw a Most Expressive Eyed Man found almost Most of the time around Him, having Volumes of Speaking Ability with those Visionary Tools, Picking the Cell Set Placing by His Head, Secretly and after Opening it from its Back cover, Inputting something and as per His Thought, it's Obviously IMEI number of Cell Set and again placing it Back on its Position and started Sneezing like His Two Other Senior, reminding Him a Small Comment, He got from Sachin Two days back when Both going Back to their Respected Houses in Same Vehicle as…_

 **Sachin: Sir, Kal na Vivek najany (Confuse tone) Bureau kay Kitchen kay Sink kay Ander kya Dhoond raha tha… (more) Mujhy Dekha tou ek Dum Pareshan sa ho gaya aur Abhijeet Sir bhi…**

 **Rajat (suddenly ask): Abhijeet Sir kya…?**

 **Sachin: Wo Chai bana rahy thy, (tense tone) pr Jub Main Enter hua tou itni Buri tarah Chaunky kay Main tou Darr hee gaya…**

 **Rajat (agreed with): haan, Freddie bhi kuch Chup Chup sa hy aur Vivek ko Kafi baar Main nay (stressed way) Daya Sir pr Nazar rakhty huay Mehsus bhi kiya hy…**

 **Sachin (shocking tone): matlab koi Baat hay kya…?**

 **Rajat: Shayed (stopped Vehicle, Sachin Stepped Out and heard) Shayed Nahi…**

 **Both Smiled, Exchanging Bye and Rajat went to His Destination while Sachin inside His One….**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

Daya still Puking Water either His Red Nose makes Him More Cuter, Teasingly Pointed by His Bro as…

Abhijeet: Achy lug rahy ho (Daya saw His New Tee Shirt, heard more in Smiling tone) Laal Naak kay sath tou ye Tee_shirt Zabardast Match ho rahi hay… (heard only Grumbling of **HUNH** , listens more) Dekha Isy kehty hain Plan….

Daya (angrily): hunh.. Plan… (rashly) Cheenk Cheenk kr Poora Munh Laal ho gaya… (showing exaggerated amount with) itna Saara Paani piya… aisa lug raha tha, (wping Sweat from forehead with) Sans bhi Nahi lii ja rahi aur jub Mera ye Haal tha tou (Disappointedly) Sir Becharay tou…

Abhijeet: tou kya krty, (strong) Case Solve krny ky liye Buht Pappar Beelnay party hain….

He started His Lappy and Scanning the Location of that IMEI number taking out from ACP Sir Cell Set and His Small Dodo went to Last Night Chat Remembrance…

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 **Abhijeet: Daya, koi aisa Sudden Kaam krna hoga kay (excitedly) Sir Cell etc Sub Bhool jayein..?**

 **Daya (confusingly): pr aisa kaun sa Kaam ho ga…?**

 **Abhijeet: Yaad hy Tu nay ek baar Mery sath Pepper ka ek Prank kiya tha… (Daya remember that He had done a Prank with His Buddy where He Presented Him a Gift Box having Black Pepper) (Daya exhale while Abhijeet added in Naughty way) jo Ulta Sahab kay Galy hee Par gaya tha…**

 **Daya (makes face as Abhijeet turn the Prank and Forcely Daya opened that Box and just Sneezed the whole way, asked): tou Sir ko Pepper kesy Sunghaein gy.. (confuse) Gift Box ka Idea tou already Use ho chukka hy na…?**

 **Abhijeet: Sir, (telling briefly) jesy hee Phone pr Baat krty aayein gy ya Phone Jaib mein bhi hoga tou Main Pepper ki Bottle ka Cork Khool dun ga.. (Daya nodded Understanding that, Heard more) AC tou On hoga magar Main Table Fan ki Direction bhi Sir ki taraf kr dun ga…. Tu bas Number…**

 **Daya (suddenly Denying with): Nahi Nahi, Main koi Number Nahi Likhun ga… (tensely) Main itni Der Sans Nahi Roak skta… (telling) Tum krna,.. (Appreciate way) wesy bhi Tum 2 Minute tak Sans Roak skty ho aur Stop Watch pr bhi Tum nay Mujh sy Pehly Task Complete kiya tha….**

 _He Back from that Scenario as Their Luck Worked and ACP Sir coming during Talking in His Cell and Placing it by Himself over Desk Minimize the Doubts_ **…**

 **Already at Morning, Duo Discuss a Small Convo when ACP Sir arrived inside Bureau as…**

 **Abhijeet (after getting ACP Sir Foot-Steps over Corridor started): ye Freddie bhi na, (telling seeing the item over desk with) ab batao, Zaruri hay kay Chicken Pepper Khany kay liye… (picking that bottle with) Pepper ki Bottle hee Utha layey…**

 **Daya (favoring Freddie with): kya Boss, acha hy na.. (taking Bottle from His hand and say) Tumhein Nahi malum (yummy tone) Sizzling kr kay Gharam Gharam Chicken Pepper aur Parathy Khany ka Maza hee Alug hay… (excitedly) Mujhy tou abhi sy Bhook lug rahi hay…**

 **Abhijeet (reminding Him): rakh dein Sahab is Bottle ko.. (scaring tone) Sir ki Nazar par gayii na tou Shamat aa jaye gi….**

 **ACP Sir Entered seeing Daya Placed that Bottle either when that Sneezing session of Trio Wrapped Up… ACP Sir Watched that Bottle at Floor Opened and giving Scolds to Freddie who Missed those Shouts as already DUO makes that Plan in Absence of All while Rajat saw All that Accidently as He came to Pick File from Record Room so coming from Back Stairs which are at Cafeteria Backside so it's Easier for Him to reach at Record Room Earlier while just Hearing Loud Sneezing Voices, He Peeped and got a Big Secret of His Senior…**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Handsome Man looking More Charming in Regular Stylish Branded Ash Black color Blazer with Mustard Wrinkle Free Trouser having Brownish Nice Silky Hairs, little Nice Wheatish Whitish Complexion with French Beard and Puffy Eyes having Tone of_ _ **TUNN**_ _factor…._

 _He was Checking His Outlook while another Handsome Dude coming in White Straight Pant with Shocking Sharp Lemon color Short Kurta and Mixture of White and Black Elongated strips of Hairs and giving Applaud to Charming Guy as…_

 _Voice: Zabardast Boss… (appreciate looking Him from Head to Toe with) Jach rahy ho…_

 _Abhijeet (with smiley wink): wo Apna tou kuch aisa hee hay Boss (Daya smiled Broadly heard more) aur Tu kya aisy hee Khara hy, (look at Him Keenly with) abhi tak Hulya Nahi badla…. (patting His fingers softly over His Puffy eyes seeing Himself over Mirror with) Irady kya hain Sahib kay…ain…?_

 _Daya: Bari Mehnat kr rahy hain (naughtily) Baray (Abhijeet glared so He adds) Sahab… (again inspiring tone) Aawaz bhi Change aur ye (signaling those Puffy Eyes with) Aankhein…_

 _Abhijeet: haan (little irritate tone) in Aankhun ki wajah sy Hamesha Pakra jata hun… aur Aawaz… (fear tone) Sir nay Khansty huay bhi Sun liya na… tou Raavan Seedha Jail Bhej dy ga… acha Chor (look at Daya) kya hua, jaldi karo Yaar (look at His watch) Nikalna hy.. (asking) kuch Samjah Nahi aa raha kya…?_

 _Daya (little stammering tone): wo Boss… (again hesitate) wo… haan Abhi…._

 _Abhijeet (stern): aby aagy tou Bol…_

 _Daya: Dekho, (hesitatingly) Tum Hansna Nahi…_

 _Abhijeet (uttered): ain… (ask) kis pr..?_

 _Daya (low tone): Main jo bhi Disguise karun… (pleading) Promise karo…_

 _Abhijeet (now curious about that Invisible Disguise and say in Teasing tone): Sahab kay Ghagry nay Buht Shakti dii hay Mujhy…_

 _Daya (angry as He got so many Taunts and Leg Pulling regarding that Dulhan attire of Him added): acha acha… (again trying to take Promise with) pr ab Promise karo.. (strong seeing Him) Nahi Hanso gy….._

 _Abhijeet (frustrate): aby acha na.. (telling) pehly Sahab karein tou Disguise (look himself at mirror setting His Hairs with) abhi tou Shroo bhi Nahi hua…_

 _Daya jerked Head and Covering His Mouth and Nose from His Left Palm either Putting or say Spotting Something on His Face from His Right Palm after Wearing Casual Spects and when He Uncover His Left Palm from His Mouth…._

 _The Charmer looked, His Puffy Eyes Widens to its Extent as per Limit and then the 32 Teeth taking their Parts and a Fountain of Huge Laughing Bursts Out Embarrass the Dude who turned Red…._

 _Abhijeet Continuous Laughs gives Him Deep Grin still giving Cuteness over His Soft Smiley Face either in such Weird Disguise…_

 _Abhijeet saw a Well Built Man wearing Proper Outfits even giving Nice, Soothing Personality, turned Rabbit as His Nose little bit move Upward and turn Small Pointed while Two Frontal Teeth coming out with So many Supportive Denture…._

 _Abhijeet (tried to Calm down but again with): Sach mein Daya.. (telling with Big Smile) bas Dum aur Do Kaan ki Kumi hay.. warna Tum Baray waly Khargosh hee lug rahy ho…. (laughing with) hahahah… aur ye Aagy kay Daant…_

 _Daya (instantly): Naqli hain…_

 _Obviously because of this, His Voice little Pinching as well Sharp really turned Him a Totally Different Person…._

 _Daya taking out Two Spring which He Adjusted inside His Nose and showing it to Abhijeet while adding…_

 _Daya: ye Spring ko Naak mein Adjust kr lo tou Naak Ooper Uth jati hay.. (Abhijeet understandably nodded, Daya added) Munh thora Open rehta hy aur Samny kay Daant dikhnay lagty hain… (more) Aawaz bhi Naak Ooper hony kay karan Pinching or Cubhtii hui sii ho jati hay…_

 _Abhijeet: wah bhae, (look at those spring in interest with) Readymade Disguise…. wesy (caringly) Sans lenay mein tou koi Pareshani Nahi hoti… (Daya nodded Negatively while Abhijeet added) ek Kaam kr, thora Aankhun ka Rung Change kr ly.. (giving Options with) Dekh Main ny Heisal Lens lagayey hain.. (adds) Match Up hain Meri Original Eye Color sy…. (asking seeing His Complexion with) wesy Tu nay Color bhi Dim kiya hay na Apny Chehry ka…?_

 _Daya (nodded): haan, pr Yaar (telling) Lens lagany sy Mujhy Problem ho jati hay na.. isi liye tou ye Chashma…_

 _Abhijeet: acha, Ruk (He takes out Daya Specs Frame and just Change the Frame color little Funky of Soft Purple shade and say) ab Saheh hy…_

 _Daya Smilingly wore it, Jerked His Long White/Black Hairs Strands and now Both after giving Final Look to Each One, Left SB and Moved to their Destination without being Noticed by Anyone as per their Idea…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _In another Small Shaddy place, Two Smart Guys working either side by side, One Irritated another by keeping His Queries session going on…_

 _Voice (irritate): Saheh kehty hain Tery Dad Vivek (rash) Tu Buht Argue krta hy…_

 _Vivek (sadly): kya Freddie Sir, bas 2/3 hee tou Sawal poochein hain…_

 _Freddie (corrected): 2/3 Nahi… (stressed) 2/3 Sau.. Samjhy…_

 _Vivek: acha bataein (showing Himself) Theek lug raha hy na…?_

 _Freddie (keenly Looking Him with): haan, Theek… aur Mera…?_

 _Vivek (smiling): lug raha hy, Aap Naye Naye Paisay waly bany hain…_

 _Freddie Smiled as He was really doing Weird Combo of Expensive Outfits either trying to Wear Every Ornaments looking, He got Money few days back and obviously from Wrong ways while Vivek in Complete Beard and looking much Decent but little Tacky too…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Dashing Dudes moving to their Destination little Late as Prime time Slot already had gone…_

 _Both are Lost in their Thoughts where after doing that Sneezing Plan, Duo got ACP Sir Cell Set IMEI which is Different to that Number which They already Scanned and now Both working on it at SB with…_

Abhijeet: Dekha, Main nay kaha tha na (inputting that Cell IMEI number over Space at Software which started its work added) Mujhy tou Pehlay hee Shak tha, (strongly) Sir nay Cell Set Change kr liya hoga….

Daya: hmmm… (agreed with) matlab Sir Sach mein Kaam kr rahy aur karwa rahy hain (ask Abhijeet) Spot hua…?

Abhijeet (nodded and now both seating side by side after setting their chairs as Lappy placing over Small Wooden table with): haan…. Ain…. (looking spots) ye Teenun Jagah tou Shehr sy Kafi Dur hain..

Daya (spotted one Location with): ye tou Minister Joshi ka Personal Resort hay… (telling Abhijeet in somewhat inspiring tone as the Resort oos One of its kind in City with) suna hy sirf Khas Mehmanun ko Yahan Rehny ki Ijazat milti hay, jo Minster Sahab kay Qareebi hun…

Abhijeet (spot another): aur ye, ye jagah tou (add) Bureaucrat Surjeet Iyer ka Farm House hay…

Daya: hmmm… (ask seeing Abhijeet) Tum gaye ho kya yahan..?

Abhijeet: Nahi, pr 2/3 baar yahan sy Guzarty huay (straight) Sir nay hee Zikr kiya tha… (telling) buht Bara hy.. kafi Baray Area pr Phaila hua bhi hay… (spot next one) ye tou shayed koi Golf Club hy na….?

Daya: haan, (tell) Mumbai Pune Highway sy Zara Pehly hay…. magar (showed Sujeet Iyer Farm house with) is Farmhouse kay pass Sir ka Cell, Zyada Spot ho raha hy….

Abhijeet: haan, magar is Golf Club pr bhi…. (to Daya) Pehlay Information Nikalty hain in Teen jaghun ki… (Daya nodded, Abhijeet added) Apni koi Gari ya Bike Nahi Use krna, Disguise pr rehna aur haan No Phone… Tum (signaling Farmhouse) ye Farmhouse Dekho, Main Tumhein Peechy sy Cover karun ga… (more) phir next day Main in Do Jaghun ko Dekhun ga.. Tum Mujhy Cover krna….

Daya: Ok Boss.. (suddenly ask) wesy kuch Khao gy…?

Abhijeet (pat over His Head with): aye Bhagwaan….

While His Bear Grumbling under Teeth moving for taking out Something Refreshes His Taste Buds and Body too…

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 **Voice 1: phir, (ask) kya kiya Tum nay…?**

 **Voice 2 (smilingly): Main nay Vivek kay aur Freddie kay Phone ko Tracking pr Daal diya hy…**

 **A Big Smile coming on Chocolate Complexion Figure Face who Appreciatea that Small Attempt of Including Themselves in that UNKNOWN PLAN without anyone Permission….**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

After Satisfying from that Golf Club, another Mile Stone coming in Sharp Mind of Sharp Shine Life…

Voice 1: haye Allah…. (grabbing the Palm having Deep Cut and Blood started coming out from the Wound Shouting Painfully) Ye kya ho gaya… (showing His Wound to Guards and Watchman coming towards the Man with) Dekhyey na Janab… ye ….

One Guard grabbed His Palm seeing Wound would be Deep so takes Him inside the Resort for giving First Aid while the Deep Expressive Eyes not Loosing Any Chance to Miss Any Thing, Person, Clue or Evidence as per His Experience, Observation or say Seventh Sense as He is playing Role of a Gardner coming for Reshaping Green Shurb in that Resort….

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 **Voice 1: yani, (shockingly) ACP Sir kay IMEI numbers ki Tracking sy koi Faida Nahi hua hoga Dono ko..?**

 **Voice 2 (agreed strongly with): Jee Sir, (remembering that day with) Us roz Main kyunky ACP Sir kay Cabin sy Bahar Nikl raha tha Sign karwa kr tou Cabin Door kay Glass pr Mujhy Dikha kay Daya Sir nay Abhijeet Sir ki Mutthi mein kuch Dabaya hy… (proudly presenting His Efforts as) bas Main Khooj mein lug gaya.. kitni Mushkil sy Paper ka wo Jala hua Tukra mila tha, Bureau Kitchen ky Sink ka Pipe Nikaal kr, Aadhi Raat ko.. (sadly telling) bas 4 number hee Jalny sy Reh gaye thy, Usi ko Search kiya Database pr Apny Ghar kay System kay tou Pata laga kay Wo ACP Sir kay Cell ka IMEI number hay…. (again as He already Copied that Folder on Daya Order to keep the backup of that in Different Places added) Phir jub Us sy kuch Nahi mila tou Aap kay hee Kehnay pr Main nay Daya Sir ka Cell Track krna shroo kiya….**

 **Voice 1: matlab, (confirming tone) Daya Sir ka Cell aksar SB pr ja kr Band ho jata hy…?**

 **Voice 2: Jee Freddie Sir…. (little Secret tone as Both at Vivek room in Vivek house where Freddie coming with Manisha and danny for Visit say) Kal tou Daya Sir, itny Aajeeb Huly mein thy…**

 **Freddie (more low): kahan…?**

 **Vivek: Kalawati Farmhouse…**

 **Freddie: arry.. (tensely) wo Surjeet Iyer waly…**

 **Vivek nodded and telling Him that how He Spotted Daya there just because of Tracking His Cell either still He is in Unbelievable state about that Avtar…**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

A Man really in His 70s looking such Yuck as Sliva coming out from His Mouth, wearing almost Tore Outfits having Nothing in His Feet, looking He did not take Shower from Months having Bad Smell of Sweat also Bad Breath too….

He suddenly sat over Gate of Kalatwati Farmhouse, Stabbing over Gate, asking about Some Foods…

Guards Approaching but when They Pushing Him, One Gurad coming and Scolding Others taking Man inside with…

Guard: arry Ruko… chalo Baba (taking Him inside with and telling others) malum hy na Iyer Sahab In Logun kay Sath aisa Bartao krnay pr Khaal Khichwa dein gy (takes Him inside, sat Him on Floor and Ordering Servants to bring Food and Water with a Cloth and added Others) Wo aisay Logun ki Bad-Dua sy Buht Darty hain.. (giving Man Food who started Eating and after Finishing giving Him Cloths and Few Bucks with) Chalo Baba.. Aap ko Kahein jana hy tou Bata dein…

Baba nodded Negative and moving Out Silently while He turned to Other Gurads with…

Guard: Superstitious sy hain Iyer Jii… (adding more to all) Bekaar mein kyun Un ko Naraz kiya jaye… (warn tone) khair, aainda Khayal rakhna….

Other Guards nodded in Positive and moved to their Respected place while Baba coming towards Big Baba who takes Him to their Hideout…

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Daya was also Engaging with His Thoughts during Driving about what comes Next as He did not find any Suspicious thing in that Farm House except Extra Security, Big Battalion of Guards and the Foods He ate mostly are Reminance either having Small Bite or Teeth Marks, Water giving to Him in a Small Cup looking like a Cover of a School Water Bottle and Cloths giving Him in a Dirty Shopper having a School Uniform Logo Printed over it, Assured them that Something must Happened here…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Vehicle Stopped with Jerk bring out Both Handsome Hunks from their Thoughts of Past Few days…_

 _Both Look at Each one, Stepped out and after Parking their Vehicle, moved ahead in Premises of Big Yards of_ _ **KALAWATI FARMHOUSE**_ _…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

Voice 1: matlab, (shockingly) Pakka hy kay Iyer kay FarmHouse mein hee kuch Garbar hay…

Voice 2: haan Yaar… (adds) wesy tou Guard Bara Iyer kay Superstitious hony ka Bol raha tha… magar dekho (showing the outfit after taking it out from Dirty Shopper having a School Uniform Logo with) kitna Kharab Purna sa Suit diya hy (Abhijeet picking that Shopper and heard) aur wo Cap jis mein Paani diya tha, wo bhi kisi Water Bottle ka Cap lug raha tha… aur haan (taking out a Small Bread piece with) ye Dekho, Main Chupa kr laaya hun…. (Abhijeet grabbed it and look the marks under Megnifying glass listens a query) wesy Boss, Tum nay Mujhy itnay Gandy (look at Himself over Mirror, making a Yuck face and added) Hulye mein kyun bheja…?

Abhijeet (smilingly replied): kyun, Sahab ko tou itna Faida hua…. (pinching way) Is Gandy Hulye mein bhi Free ka Khana Kha aayey.. balky (taunting way) ek Free ka Suit bhi Utha laaye…

Daya (stressed): Achy Log kisi ko Na Nahi krty… samjhy… (slowly murmur) Kharos Babu…

Abhijeet: ahan…. Khair, (telling) Sujeet Iyer Kafi Superstitious hay… kafi Interviews etc mein Parha tha… (more about Him) wesy bhi Wo Numerology, Astrology aur Dursay aur Gyan pr Buht Believe krta hy… ab dekho (showing a paper having ACP Sir Cell Location to His Bro with) Sir ka Cell Mostly in 15 dino mein 5 baar Us kay FarmHouse kay aas pass Spot hua hy.. (ordering His Bro) aur Tareekh aur Din dekhna…

Daya (spotting with): 9, 13, 17, 21, 29…. (understandably) matlab Odd numbers…?

Abhijeet: haan aur Days bhi Dekho… (showing as Daya saw it Keenly with) Monday, Wednesday … Dono Days, ODD numbers pr aaty hain WEEK mein aur agar DAY Lafz ko chor do tou Dono mein 9 ka number banta hay (showing Him by writing on paper with MON=3, WEDNES=6 and Output 9) (Abhijeet added More) isi tarah Thursday aur Tuesday ko bhi dekho…

Daya (after eye scanning understanding with): haan is mein bhi Output 9 aa raha hy.. magar Boss (asking as) Tuesday Odd number pr Nahi aata Week pr kyunkay agar Hum Monday ko Week ka Pehla Working Day lety hain tou Tuesday ka Number Second yani 2 banta hy…

Abhijeet (agreed with): True… yehi… (briefing) matlab Monday, Wednesday aur Thursday ko kuch aur hota hy… (thoughtful way) shayed koi Aik jesa Kaam, magar Tuesday ko Nahi… (again) Us roz shayed kuch aur hota hy…

Daya (telling) : acha chalo agar Hum ye Maan kr chalty hain kay Bacchun ki Traffeking ho rahi hay ya Un ko Smuggle kiya ja raha hy tou matlab Tuesday ko shayed Deal hoti ho…?

Abhijeet (nodded with): haan ya phir Paisun ki Delivery…!

Daya: magar Boss, (telling again) Main nay Tumhary Kehny pr Apny Informers lagayey huay hain, Shipyard pr, even Choty Choty Local Helipads, Air Plane Hangers even Bus Depo, Train Stations pr (confusingly) aisa koi Suragh tou Mila Nahi…

Abhijeet (frustrate tone): tou yahein tou Mamla Thap ho raha hy na.. isi liye tou (strong tone) Humein Sub sy pehly Khud Check krna hoga Isy… acha abhi tou Nikl (Daya look at Him and Abhijeet said) is (showing shopper) Shopper ka Pata krty hain…

Daya nodded and Both went to that Shop and Returnback after confirming about that Shopper which was the Shopper of Same School Uniform shop…

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice 1: Sir, Chalyey (seeing His lappy with) Vivek aur Freddie Nikl gaye hain…_

 _The Figure just Sparing Perfume over Himself as He Disguised in a Young Champ with Free Style Jeans and Tee while His Partener Wearing a Cool Skin Fit Shirt with Casual Trouser having Different Facial Outlooks Left the Bureau…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Man standing a bit at Main Enterance behind the French Beard Charmer, who turned seeing Him Folding His Both Hands, Murmuring Something with Closing Eyes so asked…_

 _Voice 1: arry Sharma Sahib (inviting Him inside with) aayey na…_

 _Voice 2 (smilingly moving with): Jee, wo zara Gytri Manter parh raha tha,… (telling Happily) Aap ko malum hy, Bara Asar hota hy in Mantarun ka…._

 _Guard gives them Space while Both Entering inside having Fear in their Hearts which Increasing with Their Steps move ahead…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Bike Stopped and Both Figures after Hide it in Near by Bushes, Hide Out at Some Distance from the Pair of another Duo, Discussing Something or Whatever…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 **Abhijeet: Daya (seeing from Binocks towards that Farmhouse after Both Hiding out themselves Standing their Vehicle at Parking far away from Main Bangalow as) agar koi Password ya Invitation ya Card wagerah hua, Ander jany kay liye…?**

 **Daya: Pata Nahi… wesy (look at His Cell and said) arry… isy kya hua…?**

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Another Party came but Parked its Auto far away from that Farm House Premises and moving to Building still Tracking Vivek and Freddie Cell Exact Location almost reached at Spot, saying…_

 _Sachin: Sir, (Spotting a Bike through its Bumper Hiding inside Bushes with) wo rahi Vivek ki Bike, jis mein Wo aur Freddie aayein hain.. (telling) Main nay Number Note kiya hua tha…_

 _Rajat (with sigh): Na bhi Note krty tou Samjh aa jata…_

 _Sachin (asking): kesy Sir…?_

 _Rajat (smiley): ye Mohan ki Bike hay…_

 _Sachin (shocked): Apny Mohan, yani Mohan Peon ki…_

 _Rajat (nodded with): haan… dekho Number Plate pr Us ka Naam bhi likha hy (with Smile) Hindi mein… (Sachin Spotted it while Rajat adds) aur agar Ghour sy Dekho tou lagy ka CID bhi likha hua hay, kyunky (sisappointidely) Vivek nay hee ye Font Usy Suggest kiya tha…_

 _Sachin Smiled and Both comes Near to Vivek and Freddie who also Confused after seeing a Small Device Suddenly Switched Off…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

Abhijeet (uttered): kiya hua…?

Daya: Yaar, (seeing Cell after again trying to Switch On it with) Cell Band ho gaya….

Abhijeet (look at His Cell and say): ain… (He takes Out His Own, got Same Result even after Switch On it quite Few times so Look at Daya, takes Out His another Cell Set having Khancha Sim having Same so Ordered either Jumping towards Main Enterance with) Daya Chal.. shayed Raid parny wali hay… (confirming tone) Area kay Tower sy Saaray Active Cell Band kr diye gaye hain… is Area kay…

Daya (running with): matlab, Aaj Final day…

Abhijeet: shayed… (more) koi aur bhi ho skta hy.. koi Special Force ya Cops… (alert Him) Sawdhan rehna….

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Here another Pair of Duo also behind them and Same Output coming from Rajat and Sachin side too as They All Lost Trace of Another Party so except Moving inside the Venue having No Option for them…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Duo Entered and when moving Downward finding a Big Basement having so many Groups of People Laughing either having Bad Smell of Smoke and Alcohal…_

 _Still the Entry inside that Basement Internal Side based on a Small Pass having_ _ **CAGE**_ _Image, Confused Duo who Looked in Each one Eyes… Abhijeet whispered…_

 _Abhijeet: aby TB… (Daya look at Him and Big Bro Smilingly Explained) Toot Batoot… (Daya angerly looked Him who added more) Ander kesy jayein gy…?_

 _Daya: shhh… suna hy Baray (wink) Miyaan ko Sans ki Takleef hay…._

 _Abhijeet nodded Slightly, few People already showed their Passes and suddenly Daya creating Scene as Abhijeet started Gasping and Daya Haphazardly Pushing People by Shouting…_

 _Day: arry Sharma Jee… arry.. (pushing people with) hatyey.. Sans Nahi aa raha (asking Abhijeet) arry Bhai… Nalki Nahi laayey (Abhijeet really Hide His laugh as Daya termed Inhaler as Nalki and in that He pressed Abhijeet Palm who slowly started Calming and Daya adds) Theek na… (Pattiing on His back getting His Positive nod so add) haan hannn (to the Man checking Passes) haan Bhai, Jayein na… (just knock on Passes Placing over Table with) ye…_

 _Man nodded and Both Slipped inside while now Both Pair of Cops who saw that Panic Attack in Shock Understand Plan of their Senior as per their Idea because still They cant Recognized Duo although using that Chance to Slip Inside…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _In Second Pair, Freddie Casualy takes out Passes from the Person roaming Astonished His Partner who was Stunned with Wide Eyes and Open Moth…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Sachin simply Hit the Man ahead of Him, Felll over Table and the Passes Fell over Floor, Collected by Guards and Bouncers makes Easier for them to Move On…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Abhijeet Spotted ACP Sir although He was in Excellent Disguise although feeling His Low Murmur and as per His Experitise, He Translated it Correctly from far away as_ _ **HEY BHAGWAAN**_ _…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _They All watching People Laughing, Pulling Legs, Enjoying but on_ _ **WHAT**_ _is the Big Query around them as the Environment till now Looking Smooth and Relaxed and with Step after Step Covering, They all saw Something totally Confusing for their Minds…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice 1 (shocking tone): Ohh My Gauddddd… (tense) ye yahan…?_

 _Voice 2: haan aur Dekho, wohi Skin Tight Shirt pehan kr aa gaya hy Sachin… (low tone) Pata hay us roz Mujhy Bata raha tha kay Us ki Sister nay ye Shirt Usy Birthday pr Gift ki thi aur Us nay kitni Dieting ki thi is ko Pehanny kay liye…_

 _Voice 1 (pressing): Sahab Sach mein Aankhein Band kr chukein hain.. (angrily) kahan Freddie aur kahan Sachin…?_

 _Daya (shock): hain… (ask) Freddie kahan….?_

 _Abhijeet (signaling towards right with): wo raha, aur (teasing) Sahib ko Sachin Kaun dikh raha hy…?_

 _Daya (signaling at Center with): wo dekho… Us Blue Vase kay pass (Abhijeet spotted heard more) Boss matlab… Vivek aur Rajat bhi hongy…?_

 _Abhijeet (look at Sachin with): Rajat tou Sachin kay peechy hee hay.. (telling) Aankhein dekho Us ki…_

 _Daya (searching here and there with): Vivek bhi yhein kahein hoga…_

 _Abhijeet (agreed): hmmm…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Vivek: Sir (looking here and there) ye Sub ho kya raha hy…?_

 _Freddie (confusingly): Pata Nahi Vivek, aur (tense tone) Sir Log yahan aayein kyun hain…?_

 _Vivek: Sir, (Disappointed tone) ACP Sir tou Dikhy bhi Nahi… aur ab tou (adds) Mujhy Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir ka bhi pata Nahi…_

 _Freddie (agreed by adding): Cell jo Band hy…_

 _Vivek nodded and again Looking at Here and There in Total Confusion either Searching TRIO too…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Rajat (ask): kuch Pata chala…?_

 _Sachin (looking here and there): Cell Singal Nahi hain Sir.. (confuse way) kuch samjh Nahi aa raha…_

 _Rajat: Sachin, (telling) Cell Switch Off ho gaye hain.. (showing people around with) yahan Guards, Bouncer aur Log bhi Tension mein hain…_

 _Sachin: matlab, (in expected tone) kuch honay wala hy…?_

 _Rajat: shayed Sir Log bhi tou hain aur shayed (little whisper) ACP Sir bhi…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _They all Roaming around seeing Bamboo Stick Cages Placing over Huge Yard having Something beyond…_

 _Yes, after few moments, the Floor that Piece inside that Cage, slide and a Small Soul coming in Lime Light, having Cracks of Fear in their Eyes and Face in Each Cages…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Yes, the Cages containing Different Small Special Kids rounded by People who were Laughing, Enjoying their Helplessness either Offereing them Foods and when They came to them, Snatching, Patting on their Cheeks so Weirdely giving Jerks to CID Cops…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _They cant get Head and Tail of that either Hearing Voices, Shouts, Slans, Laughs even Bets, seeing Bouncers keeping Money of Bets either People Irritaing the Kids, Calling, Dashing, Patting, Offering and then Snatching really makes Cops a Total Mad…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Man continuously Flashing Lights over a Cute Kid having Albeno Speciality, Irritating with that Glow, Angered the Bear who Stepped ahead and Snatched that Flashing Light from the Person Hand giving Him a Punch and Everything totally Broke Out from Control…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Voices, Slangs, Anger, Scold, Punches, Kicks broke the Fight inside or Outside Ring as Daya and Vivek already Jumped inside the Cage while, Abhijeet, Rajat, Sachin and Freddie giving them Outside Supports and Suddenly from Every Nook and Corner, Uniformed Security Forces Members Entered with Complete Kit whereas the Kid Cage where Daya Jumped, Pushed Daya Badly who Fell over Floor while the Small Baby started Eating few Biscuits Throwing inside Her Cage from those Spectators Enjoying Her Pitty Condition…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Charmer turned His Head and Gaze which already moving with Constant Speed towards a Voice, He Recongnized in His Dreams so rushed, grabs the Shoulders and ask…_

 _Abhijeet (gasping with): Sir, ye… ye Sub….?_

 _ACP (patting on His Cheek with): kuch Nahi.. (relaxing the Elder Son with) haan.. (Assuring Him with) Sub Under Control hay…_

 _Abhijeet (Clutched the Arm, ask in Wet tone): Sir ye Sub… (look those Cages and again in Completely Shattered tone either His Voice sounding as Loud Shouts having Crevices of Pain with) Sir…rrrrr…. Ye.. Sub…?_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Sometimes Illetracy, Innocenses or say Stupidity are really Blessful feeling by ACP Sir right now, who really Pitty over His Officers…_

 _ACP Sir turn, Look at His Elder Son, Glance over Daya who feels Extreme Pain as the Small Soul gives Him Half Bite of Her Buscuit and asking in Her tone about His Hunger after Satisfying Her Own, whispered in Salts of Teary Drops…_

 _ACP (complete Teary Painful tone): Human Zoo…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Gaint fell inside the Cage while Rajat and Freddie Shambled whereas Vivek and Sachin Freezed and the Salty Dashing Chamer fell on His Knees either the Father just Wrapped His Caring, Quiet Son Head in His Soothing Hug turned All in Dark…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _The Crux of Pain bit by bit Alive… Shouting of Tears…. Scolding of Pleads… Bitterness of Helplessness while Voices of Huge Floods and Suddenly All Stopped, Jerked Him such Loud gives Him a Bad Jerk of Sitting, instantly Wrapped in Arms of Softness…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _His Eyes Shedding Small Teary Balls although without Any Word and Query as He feels that He Feels the Most Painful thing of His Life which not Only taking His Voice even Crushing His Soul but still Leaving Breath and Beat in His Skin Sack… Sadly…_

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Soft Soothing but still Wet Voice Arose inside a Spacious room having almost Four Beds having 4 CID Mumbai Cops Laid over them in which Three came in Concious Hearing…_

 _Voice: mehz Ek Pal laga tha Mujhy, (Hurt tone) jub Rahul nay Un Bacchun mein Albeno aur Night Blind ka Zikr kiya tha… (still Weaving inside Revine Black Sliky but Sweaty Hairs with) Main ny Us Roz hee Andaza laga liya kay (Lovingly) Mery Bety (Softly weaving inside Abhijeet Head and added) itny Mazboot Nahi kay Wo is Sachai ka Samna Bahaduri sy kr payein… (added more) ye Shikast ya Haar Nahi thi Abhijeet… ye Insaniyet hay…. (Softly) Humanity…. (still hearing No voice so added) ye Pehli baar Nahi hua hay Bacchy… (in Cracking tone) Najany kitni Sadyun sy ye Ghinouna Karobar kahein na kahein Apni Jarein ab bhi Ander Dabayey Betha hy…_

 _The Pressure started Build Up over that Confident Sharp Charmer who Hearing the Painful Dark as…_

 _ACP: Hum nay Immediate bases pr High Task Force banaiii… (adds) agar Tum thora Ghour krty tou wahan Tumhein DIG Sir aur DCP Sir bhi Nazar aa jaty…._

 _Another voice now broke that Wet Silence as still ACP Sir Soothing His Son with His Gentle Pores Rubbing as…_

 _Voice 1: Sir, (ask) Aap Logun ko Ilm tha kya…?_

 _ACP (look at the Figure and adds): haan Sachin, (sadly adds) 20/22 Dino ki High Speed Investigation thi…_

 _Voice 2: magar Sir, (confusingly) Hum nay jitni bhi Investigation ki thi… koi Suragh Nahi mila tha..?_

 _ACP (agreed): haan Vivek, ye Investigation Task Force kay Members nay hee Nikali thi… (more) DIG Sir ko IB ki kisi Wing sy kuch Information mili thi ky Surjeet Iyer kay yahan kafi Baray Baray Logun ka Aana Jana Barh raha hy…._

 _Voice 3 (hurriedly): phir…?_

 _ACP: pehly tou Hum nay Socha Rajat, (thinking way) kay shayed koi Political Chakker hay magar Intelligence ki Report kuch aur thi tou DIG aur DCP Sir kay Sath IB ki hee Task Force banaii gayii, jis mein Mostly New Officers ko jinhun nay abhi Joining Nahi lii.. Un ko liya gaya tha.. kyunky Khufya rakhna tha isy Completely…._

 _Voice 4 (ask): aur ab Sir….?_

 _ACP: Un Saaray Logun ko Military Court sy bhi Saza hogi aur Civil Court sy bhi.. (now coming in battle with) Tum log kesy par gaye in Sub kay Beech (to Figure Sitting over Bed with) haan Rajat…?_

 _Rajat (embarrassingly): Sir, wo tou Hum Log, (telling) Freddie aur Vivek kay Peechy thy…._

 _Freddie (jerked with): kya… Humaray….. (Rajat nodded, Freddie asked) kyun Sir..?_

 _Sachin (Disappointidely): Tum Log aisii Harkatein jo kr rahy thy…._

 _Vivek: arry (denying with) Hum Log kahan, wo tou Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir hee Passing the Paper Khail rahy thy…_

 _The Figure Enjoyed the Massage of those Soft Pores, giving Him Encouraging Vibes with Love, Support and Care, Jerked His Head and said His Signature Word with Same Tone…_

 _Abhijeet (jerked His head with): ain…._

 _Freddie (stressingly): aur Nahi tou kya Sir…. (sure tone) Aap aur Daya Sir thy na ACP Sir kay Peechy…?_

 _A Stern Voice as_ _ **ABHIJEET**_ _, takes Few kilos of that Energy He Gained from His Father Concern, now Trapped Badly so started in Lower tone…_

 _Abhijeet (lower tone): Sir bhi tou kuch Bata Nahi rahy thy tou Hum Log…_

 _ACP (stressed): Hum Log…_

 _Abhijeet (hurriedly seeing Fluttering of Daya Eyes as): Sir, ye Daya ka Idea tha… (adding) Usi nay…_

 _A Strong tone cutting Abhijeet Comment makes Him Stunned and Freezed at His Spot as…_

 _Voice (strong): Nong…._

 _All turned their Gazes and found the Smallest Extended Family Member of CID Tree who was Entering with Few Known and Mostly Unknown Faces coming inside having Different Shades of Tonges and Lips as All Small Sweet Souls Enjoying Multiple Icy Slabs…._

 _The Officers Hearing the Next, Sentence after that Strong Comment from the Owner who said next to the Kid by showing His Greeny Lolly with…_

 _Voice 1 (happily): Gleen Buht Achi hy…._

 _Voice 2 (strongly): Red bhi Buht Maizaidar hy…_

 _Voice 1 (shock): ancha…_

 _Voice 2: haan (offering him with) Kha ky dekho…_

 _The Greeny Danny Licking the Red one and after Enjoying, Agreed with the Agreement as…_

 _Voice 1: haan (suddenly got Daya Opened Eyes so rushed to Him with) DAaaaaaa…._

 _Now Kids Seeing their Focusing Visioners and feeling Shy having Sweet Smiles on their Faces…._

 _The Figure sat over Daya, Offering Him to Lick the Ice Stick and after Touching it on His Lips ask…_

 _Danny (asking): Majy ki hay na… DA…?_

 _Daya nodded while a Small Fine Salty Line makes Space from His Left Eye while another Kid sat on His Bed, Wipe that fine Crystal Line and say…_

 _Kid: Roty Nahi… (to Danny) Pata hy Danny, Ice Cream Khany sy na Pait mein Ice Cream ka Tree Ugg jata hy (starting giving Actions with) Ice Cream hr jagah sy niklny lagti hay… (makes Voice Scary seeing the Attentive Listeners) Kaan sy, Munh sy aur sub Hath ki jagah na Ice Cream Stick aa jati hay… pr…_

 _Rehan (nearly shout): magar kya…?_

 _Kid: ye (look at Daya sadly with) In kay Sath Nahi hoga…._

 _Misha (shockingly): Kyun…?_

 _Kid (Relaxly): kyunky ye Baray ho gaye hain na…._

 _A Laugh broke that Trance where the Small Bear burst the Smile, gives Q to All and the Room turned to a Living Heaven with Pleasure…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _Voice 1: Un Saary Bacchun ko, Un kay Parents ky hawaly kr diya gaya… Hum Logun nay Un Parents ko Asal Baat Nahi batai.. (painful tone) Yaqeenun wo Un ki Bardast sy Bahar hota… Hum nay bas Bheek Maangny waly Gang ka bataya hy… (after a bit) wesy Tum Logun nay Mujhy Trace Out kesy kiya…?_

 _Voice 2: Sir, bas (low tone) Aap nay Khamoshi nay Humein Shak mein daala.. phir… Hum nay Aap kay Cell ko Track kiya (sadly) pr kuch Mila Nahi aur phir (embarrassing tone) Hum nay Aap ka Cell Uraya…_

 _Loud Shocking Voices and Widens Eyes, He feels Piercing over Him who moved His Head More down, saying in Addition…_

 _Voice 2 (again): Jis roz Aap ko Buht Saaray Cheenkein…._

 _Voice 1: Hay Bhagwaan… (pat over Head with) Abhijeet, Tum Log…_

 _Abhijeet: Sir, (makes face with) Daya bhi Shamil tha is Plan mein…_

 _ACP: haan haan, Daya tou rahy ga hee Shamil… (rash) tou Tum Log Meray Cell, ko Track kr kay Pohanchy… aur (to Freddie and Vivek) Tum Log Abhijeet or Daya ko (both nodded with down head while ACP Sir looked at Rajat and Sachin and adds) Tum Log Freddie and Vivek ko (both nodded shyhly, ACP Sir added) bas isi tarah Follow krna, Apny (looking Abhijeet with) Seniors ko, Sub Ulty Kaamun mein..._

 _Freddie: Sir, (frustrate tone) Hum kya krty, Abhijeet Sir aur Daya Sir itny Shak waly Kaam kr rahy thy…_

 _Vivek: aur Kalawati Farmhouse mein tou Daya Sir Us Gandy Hulye mein…_

 _Abhijeet (cuts with): magar Vivek, Us samy Daya kay pass Cell tou Nahi tha.. phir Tum nay Usy Track kesy kiya….?_

 _Rajat (with sigh looking Embarrss face of Vivek with): zahir sii Baat hy Sir, (smiley way) Aap ka Cell Track kr ky…._

 _Sachin (stressed way): aakhir Aap Dono Sath jo Kaam kr rahy thy…_

 _Abhijeet (really irritate way): aye Bhagwaan… (to ACP SIIr) wesy Sir, Aap ko Shak nahi hua tha.. Mujhy tou laga Aap Humein ya Humaray Plans Jaan chuky hain aur Humein Mauqa dy rahy hain…?_

 _ACP: haan Shak tou hua tha.. magar Us Gift Box waly Plan ka.. phir Tum nay Mery Cabin ki Private Line bhi Use kit hi (Abhijeet Completely Embarrssed, Others Shocked, ACP added) Phir Mery Cell aur Salunkhy kay Cell, Landline ka Data bhi Nikalwaya tha.. (Abhijeet feels xtra Embarrssment and now Angery over Him to ask this Query heard) magar haan Mujhy Us Cheekun waly Plan ka Aik Percent bhi Idea Nahi tha…_

 _Abhijeet (smilingly): Mera Idea tha na Sir (feeling Smiley gazes so changed Query) wesy Sir, Aap nay jub Us Area kay saaray Cell Tower sy Band karwa diye thy tou phir Logun ko Ghusnay hee kyun diya…?_

 _ACP: kyunkay Humein Andaza Nahi tha kay Kahan kahan sy Log aaty hain…_

 _They all Smiled Small without Intention either nodded while Abhijeet Looked at ACP and asked in Hurt tone as…_

 _Abhijeet (hurt tone): Sir, kya Sach mein Hum ab bhi Insaan kehlany kay Laiq hain…?_

 _ACP: haan Abhijeet, Hum ab bhi Insaan kehlany kay laiq hain (strong and stressed) Achy Insaan…._

 _Abhijeet Smiled and now All moved Outside as Daya Calling Abhijeet to Come out as Kids and their Familes Adjusted in Big Bus for moving to Entertain themselves for a Small Picnic from CID Organization to Helping Out Kids coming from that Painful Phase and trying to Forgot those Dark Days…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Man engrossed in Eating a Yummy Burger, Shocked as another Man Snatched that Yummy Tasty Bunch gives Him Jerk of Anger, while the Another Party said…_

 _Voice: Mut Khao Daya, (showing kids seeing Him Intrestingly) Bacchy dekh rahy hain (whisper) Bechary Pareshan ho rahy thy kay ye Itny (stressed) Moty Uncle (with wink eat bite with) itna Bara Burger Akely kesy Khayein gy…?_

 _Daya (trying to snatching the Burger with): Do Mujhy… (harsh) Rahul kay Bacchy… (trying again) Aby…._

 _Cops seeing Smiles coming on Most Kids Lips seeing Two Big Kids doing Cheena Jhapti for a Burger…_

 _Rahul (add seeing Freddie): pata hy Freddie (Freddie look at Him who added) Aik Baar Daya Burger Khaty huay ek Larki ko dekhty huay ja raha tha Road pr… (sadly) Becharay ka Burger hee Gir gaya…_

 _Daya (embarrass badly His Grin Sparked, replied Shyhly): Jee Nahi, wo tou wo Larki Bechari Gari sy Takrany wali thi…_

 _Rahul: aur Daya Usy bachany kay bajayey Khud (laughingly) Gir gaya…_

 _Daya: hunh.. koi Nahi (to Freddie) Freddie, Rahul Bilkul Jhoot Bol raha hy…_

 _Freddie nodded on that assurance with Smile while few Growing Kids giving few laughing Jerks on Daya Bad condition…_

 _Rahul (again in naughty tone): acha acha, wo tou Sach hy na kay jub (wink Him with) Hum Police Academy kay Ground mein Training krty thy tou Peechy Flat mein jo Larki thi, Usy Tum Dekhty thy…_

 _Rajat (shocking tone): Sach…?_

 _Daya (nodded in negative with): ye bhi Ghalat.. koi Nahi.. Main tou bas…. Haan.. Usy…. (tense tone) batata tha kay wo wahan sy Chali jaye, warna Sir Usy Dekh lein gy…_

 _Rahul (tease): Garden kay Peechy sy na…._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_ _.._

 _…_

 _A Broad smile coming over that Deep Over Expressive Eyes, as He Jerked His Head Hearing Childish Fights, straight His Head to His back and saw His Both Fatherly Figures, Vivek and Rajat Fathers while Maa Jee, Manisha Bhabi, Female Cops and Extended Families Laughing and Enjoying their Groups Chats over Political Issues while Females Discussing New Recipes of Foods regarding their Fore Fathers…._

 _He turns His Head finding a Small GUTTHAM GUTTHA between His Deary Dude, His Half Soul with His Small Bunny Tiny Tots days Friend Rahul, His Team mates which right now just Bucking Up Both Counterparts with Laughing in Difference of Time Dimensions as FREDDIE, VIVEK, RAJAT, SACHIN and Other Junior Members…._

 _His Eyes Gazes Falls on His Right little ahead, where He Hears Huge Loud Laughs, Masti, Maza, Joking, Spilling, Running, Enjoying and What not…_

 _He inhaled a Deep, Soothing Breath from that Lovely Jolts of Pleasurable_ _Wrippled_ _of Winds as He and His Family must tried to Make their Past, Present and Future in Safe Hands…_

 _The Hands when Joins gives Shower of Blessings as They Refreshes the Surroundings with Humanity having Humans not as Who-Mans…!_


	10. Thanks Giving!

_Ok, Main aa gaya… Sacchii Baccha party….._

* * *

 _First few Replies to Queries…._

 ** _ANGEL BETU_** _asked about SB, yes it's a Hut of Daya Sir Friend gives Him for Hide Out, but after that Duo Purchased it in Installments and now it turned a Very Secure Place having Updated Technical Devices.. Team Only knew it's a Small Hide Out of Duo and Visited there too but They only knew that its Daya Sir Frnd Hut rather its now belonged to Duo and having such High Technologies…_

 _..._

 _Some-one asking about_ _ **ALBENO**_ _too… it's a Born Disease baccha where You found a Kids having extra Fair Complexion even their Eye lashes and Eyebrows are Brown due to Lacking of Pigment in their Skin…_

 _..._

 ** _MINIMICKY_** _Inspired with My Rhymes and Poetic sense.. the KIT KAT Poem was My Syllabus Poem and that Recent one EK BANNI MOTI TAAZI Thi.. it's a Poem airing in a Bubble Gum Advertisement in My Country…_

* * *

 _Now,_ _ **SARIYA**_ _Baccha, as Yoou know na kay Ramazan start ho rahy hain.. phir Eid and Honestly, I have a Big Personal Work in coming Months so ye bhi ho skta hy kay September/October tak Main bas aata Jata rahun… kuch Khas Likh nahi paon… OK….._

 _The GUEST Baccha… haan Beta, Ek OS already Mujhy Likhna hay aur phir Aap ka… tiill July tak…._

 _Ab kyunkay Ramadhan aa rahy hain tou Likhna tou Mushkil hoga… but Yes I am always here for Reading and Reviewing…._

* * *

 _I am really Shocked kay OS pr 48 reviews aaty hain… Long Story Bacchy Maangty hain but Reviews itny Kum…_

 _Ab bata bhae, dada kya kare…_

 _Roye Nahi tou kya kary…_

 _Kya Aatmahataya…_

 _Hawww…. Sacchi…_

 _Pr Wo tou kitna Chota sa hy na….._

* * *

 _Khair, Mulaqaat tou hoti rahy gi magar haan Likhna zara Mushkil hoga…._

 _My Two OS coming in these Two Months even I tried to Post them in June but Yes July is still in My hand…._

* * *

 _I am really Thankful.. jin Logun nay HUN-MANS ko Pasand kiya…_

 _Yes, its based on True Tragic and it really Engulfed Me in Pain sack when Accidentally I Opened a Website giving Most painful Pics where I found a Pic of Small Kid with that Term in My Life First time as HUMAN ZOO…._

 _I m really Obliged to All Active readers as_ _ **KRITTIKA, ANGELBETU, NUSRAT, MINIMICKY, LOGHTMOONDT, MISTIC-MORNING, SARIYA, DA95, PRIYA, COOLAK, D, ZZZ, DSP.1**_ _(Special Thanks for your Wonderful Comments for such Small Writer),_ _ **DIXA, SGJ, , RANI, R, SUNNY,**_ _and All My_ _ **GUESTs**_ _even all Silent Readers too…_

 _Take Good care My Bacchssss…._

 _Good Luck for All Your Exams….!_


End file.
